Akatsuki took me in - A Naruto Fanfic
by LaudRain
Summary: Story about a girl named Shimu, Amaya Shimu, that is abuse by her boyfriend, but you will find out throughout the story why does her boyfriend abused her. Hidan-sama takes her in as his personal maid, Shimu slowly falls in love with Hidan... A lot of drama happens that i wont say it here. THE FANFIC WILL BE LONG! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THANKS!
1. Akatsuki took me in- Hidan: Chapter 1

IMPORTANT:

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JUST AMAYA SHIMU A CHARACTER INVENTED BY ME. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER OF THE NARUTO SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO._**

**_THANKS!_**

SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR ENLISH ITS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.

PLEASE BE NOTED THAT HIDAN OR THE CHARACTERS HAVE A REALLY BAD LANGUAGE, IF YOU FEEL OFENDED PLEASE DON'T READ THANK YOU!

*Explanation* I have a mega crush on Hidan from Naruto shippuden, and even though he is evil, mean, maybe a player and a rapist, I still think he is awesome.

This story is about a girl name Shimu who is abused by her boyfriend, cause of this abused she has lost respect to herself as a woman. Will she ever be able to move forward and find herself? And will she ever be able to find someone who doesn't abuse her?

Why did I mention Hidan? Well you'll see :).

Enjoy. Leave comments and critics.

*Explanation over*

It was a bright sunny, hot day. It was a perfect day to go the river, stay at home and relax, or maybe eat some ice cream. The sun was really intense; you can see the heat on the streets. Hidan and Kakuzu had just finished a mission, and Kakuzu was giving the corpse that they killed to some guys for money. Hidan decided to wait out side but Kakuzu was taking too long.

Hidan: Oi! Kakuzu! Hurry the fuck up! I am getting tired waiting on your ass, plus is hot out here, I feel like my ass is melting!

...

Hidan: This bitch... Fuck you Kakuzu, I'm going for a walk.

So Hidan decided to walk into the woods while cursing Kakuzu under his breathe. While walking inside the forest you could see how the sunlight went through the branches of the tall trees creating all type of beautiful shadows. Hidan walked not paying attention to anything, he was too busy cursing _Damn Kakuzu making me wait, who the hell he think he is? _The something made Hidan stopped _The fuck is that sound? _He said. He heard a waterfall, he decided to follow the sound and for his surprise he saw a girl in the waterfall in her bathing suit, she wasn't facing him so she didn't know he was there. Hidan chuckle and said "Easy meat..." He started to walk towards her but something looked out of place, he stopped, the girl had whip bruises all over her back, her arms were cover in bruises as well as her legs. Hidan stood there behind her looking at her bruises _What the fuck happened to this bitch? _He thought. He then went up to her and said:

Hidan: Oi!

When he said that the girl turned around slowly and when she finally was completely facing him he stood there in shocked, she had one of her eyes swollen, purple and back and shut. The girl then gasped and say "Oh... I- I didn't know someone was here… H-hello there... I'm Shimu..." Hidan looked at her face and her front part of her body, which was also cover in bruises. " Hidan..." he said, she gave him a small smile and then turn her back slowly. Hidan walked in front of her:

Hidan: What happen to you? (He said this showing no worries at all, just a plain look on his face)

Shimu: T-This is what happen when a woman doesn't obey her partner...

Hidan just looked at her with an odd look _is she crazy? _he thought.

Hidan: Why don't you cover your body? I mean, I am a boy and I can do the same your partner did to you.

Shimu: I have no self-respect for myself... I-I don't care anymore...

Hidan: Right... what are you doing here?

Shimu: I-I always come here to relax and take my mind of things... I only come here when my boyfriend i-is working.

Hidan: Hold on bitch... Did you say boyfriend? I thought when you said partner you meant your husband, but really? Your BOYFRIEND is the one that did all this to you?

Shimu: Y-yes...

Hidan: You're stupid.

Shimu looked down as is she knew she was stupid, she nodded her head and say with tears in her eyes, "I can't do anything, i-if I try to run away he will kill me... If I only had the strength he would have been dead by now" Hidan just stood there without saying anything, he just couldn't stop staring at her, staring at her swollen eye that she couldn't even open it if you tried, at her bruises. Hidan then snap out of it when Shimu say " I-I must go, If I am not home in time he will hurt me again" Shimu picked up her stuff, looked at Hidan and say "It was nice to meet you Hidan" and she began to walk away, Hidan just called to her:

"Oi wait a second bitch!"

Shimu: I-I can't, I can't be late.

Hidan: I say hold on a second!

Hidan grabbed her wrist twisting it a little pulling her to him, when he grabbed her she got a lot of flash backs of when her boyfriend used to beat her up.

*Flash backs*

Boyfriend: Where have you been?

Shimu: I-I… I was in the store getting something for dinner…

Boyfriend: And it took you that long?

Shimu: Babe please don-

Boyfriend: Don't call me "babe"….

He then stood up and grabbed her wrist. Shimu screamed _Please I am sorry… It won't happen again! _Her boyfriend then pushed her to the ground _I am sure it wont happen again. _He said and started to beat her up like he always does.

*Flash back over*

When Shimu got that flash back she just fell to the floor and screamed "Please don't hit me! I'll obey next time Hidan, just don't hit me, I'm sorry!" Hidan let go of her hand slowly, _Man this bitch must gotten a really good hit in her head, she's crazy _Hidan thought. Hidan sigh and told her "Come with me" Shimu replied "I-I can't Hi-" Hidan cut her off by saying "Just come with me so that my people take care of your stupid wounds and then you may leave" Shimu thought about it and she agreed, she was in pain and she needed medical assistant.

She then followed him where he left Kakuzu. Kakuzu was already out side waiting for Hidan, when Kakuzu saw Hidan, Kakuzu said "Where the hell did you go?" Hidan chuckle with his eye closed and said "Serves you right for making me wait also, I just went for a little walk" Just about when Kakuzu was going to cursed at Hidan he was a girl standing behind him. Kakuzu just looked at her with all her bruises and he asked Hidan "And this?" Hidan looked at her and say "She is with me, don't worry she will be leaving soon…" Since Hidan was known as a player Kakuzu just thought _This has to be one of his one night stands _he then just ignore them and started to walk. Shimu then got on the side of Hidan and asked:

"You're a member of the akatsuki, right?"

Hidan smiled evilly and say: What took you so long to figure it out?

They just kept walking till they got to the hide out.

To be continued…


	2. Akatsuki took me in- Hidan: Chapter 2

Chapter II: Maybe they are not what they seemed.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the hide out, but it's not like Shimu minded at all, actually she was too busy appreciating her surroundings. She was happy she had the chance to see what was outside her village. She loved how the air felt, so freely and not interrupted by any buildings. She loved the fact that every time she looked around there was something new to look at or better said, appreciate. To her left she could see the woods and little birds playing in the sky, to her right there was Hidan, not caring for anything, but she could also see a river that shines when the sunlight hits the water.

With all that happiness she had there was no way she could think of something that would ruin this moment. She smiled and looked down at her feet while walking, but slowly that smile faded away with the thoughts of her abusive boyfriend. _Hidan was right when he called me stupid..._ She thought.

Right there she started remembering how they met, how everything was fine up on till the day he put a hand on her... The bad thing was that even though he beat her up every time he could, she still felt something for him.

_How could I said that if I had the strength to kill him I would... How am I going to be able to do that? Yeah I hate when he beats me up but when he's sleeping, when he's eating or watching TV, or leaving for work or even when he laughs at the TV, I feel like he never hits me... What am I saying? I'm just saying this cause I am scared of him! Yeah that's it... I... I-_

She was cut off of her thoughts by hitting her face on something or more like someone and this made her fall straight to the ground.

Hidan: Oi! Be more careful, stop spacing out so much!

Shimu: I-I am sorry Hidan-sama...

Hidan: Sama?

Shimu just blushed out of embarrassment.

Shinu: S-sorry...

Hidan: Just get up, we're here.

There was nothing, just a big high mountain. Shimu just stood there confused, thinking.

Shimu: I… I don't see anything…

Kakuzu: Tell this girl to shut up I can't concentrate.

Hidan just looked at her and Shimu immediately understood that she had to be quiet. Kakuzu just kneeled down to make some hand signs allowing a part of the mountain open like a door. Shimu stood there in shock. Hidan smirked with his eyes closed.

Hidan: C'mon Shiyu.

Shimu: It's Shimu…

Hidan: Yeah whatever.

Kakuzu, Hidan and Shimu walked in, as they were walking it started to get darker and darker because the door was closing slowing, till there was nothing but darkness. Shimu began to get scared and started thinking that this was a bad idea.

Shimu: Hidan?

She asked as she stretch her arms in front of her looking for something to hold on to. She suddenly felt Hidan's coat, she knew it was him cause his coat was ripped, she held on to it.

Shimu: Can I hold on? I don't want to get lost…

Hidan: Hm…

They walked like 5 minutes in pitch darkness till they stopped, Kakuzu kneeled again making some other hand signs. Another door opened revealing a bright light. Shimu covered her eyes and walked in letting go of Hidan's coat. When she was able to see she opened her eyes and for her surprise she saw a nice big living room, to her left a big kitchen and to her right some stairs _I am guessing that's were the rooms are._ She thought. She started thinking how this people could have such a nice place if they were so evil, she then took a look at Hidan and she thought _Maybe they are not what they seemed…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Hidan.

Hidan: Oi! Konan!

Kakuzu: Why… do you… have to be… so damn loud?!

Hidan: You idiot do you know how many floors are in this place? I have to scream so she can hear me!

She? Shimu thought. So there are girls in here as well hm…

Kakuzu: I am leaving…

Hidan: Fu-

Konan: What?

Hidan: Oi! Bitch what took you so long?!

Konan: … What?

Hidan: Ugh… This girl needs medical help, do your magic so she can leave.

Konan: I only take orders from Pein, not you.

Hidan: Do it!

Konan just looked at him with a face that said If _**I could kill you I would.**_ She then took a look at Shimu._ She doesn't look like a ninja… Hell, she doesn't look like she can even be a ninja or fight._

Konan: Follow me.

Shimu just followed her without saying a word. They were walking through the halls, the halls were pretty dark and scary, Shimu was just looking around, the halls had a lot of doors some of them were open and some of them were close. The doors that are open look like offices, _so I am guessing the doors that are closed are rooms._ She thought. While they were walking she saw a blond guy coming out of the doors that were closed. He had hair covering one of his eyes and a ponytail. She looked at him while she walked past him he just "UN" at her and kept walking.

Soon Konan and Shimu got into a white room with tons of medical kits and stuff. Shimu just sat down and let Konan heal her bruises as well as her black eye.

Konan: I think you are good to go now.

Shimu: Arigato.

Konan: Yeah… You know it's not like Hidan to bring people over here and do something for them.

Konan said and she put the medical kit away.

Shimu just looked shocked and confused.

Shimu: Wha- What do you mean?...

Konan: Nothing really. I guess is just weird from him, but whatever I don't really know him that well to be saying stuff about him.

Shimu: I see… Well thank you for your help.

Konan: Here.

Konan hand her a little box with tissues.

Konan: Put this on your eye before you go to sleep and it will heal in no time.

Konan began to walk away she soon stopped and said

Konan: Hide the box. I don't think the person who did this to you will want to see that. If he does he will beat you up.

She left. Shimu just stood there in shock asking _herself How did she know? Was it so obvious?_

Shimu went down the stairs and saw Hidan in the living room having a discussion with the blond guy she saw earlier.

Hidan: Shut up Deidara, everyone here knows your so call "art" is a peace of s-

Suddnely a childish guy with a mask interrupted Hidan.

Tobi: Don't insult Sempai's art, yes his art might be bad but don't insult it.

Deidara: Tobi… the best thing… you can do right now… is shut up! Un!

Shimu just stood and coughed to see if she could get the attention of the three guys.

Hidan: What do you want?

Shimu gasped in shocked and said.

Shimu: I… I am leaving now…

Hidan: Oh… Okay I'll walk you to the door.

Shimu: No it's okay.

Hidan: I said I'll walk you.

They walked outside without saying one word.

*Out side the hide out*

Shimu: Arigato.

Hidan: Yeah whatever, just don't go around telling people that you were with the akatsuki or where the hide out is, cause I will personally kill you.

Shimu: Don't worry… Bye Hidan… Nice… Meeting you…

Shimu began to walk away. Hidan just stared at her while she disappeared in the distance.

_She will probably get beat up again._

Hidan thought.

To be continued…

Let me know what you think, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Atkatsuki took me in.

Chapter III- Nothing.

Branches from trees were moving heavily from a sudden wind. Something or someone was jumping through the trees in a full speed. It was night already maybe around 8:00 pm.

That something or someone was no other than Shimu. She wasn't a ninja or anything but when Shimu was little her father teach her the basics, like creating a clone, chakara control, fighting, how to throw kunai's and how to handle them, self defense, and jumping through the trees. And all thought she didn't have any special skills (that she know of) she was still pretty good.

*Flash back*

Concentrate Shimu! A voice said.

Shimu: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

A clone of her poof beside her, it looked white, pale, dizzy and horrible, the clone felt to the ground and disappeared.

Shimu: I can't do it, Dad!

Shimu pouted and sat down on the ground with her arms crossed.

Shimu's father chuckle and sat down beside her.

Shimu's father: Shimu...

Shimu: Hm!...

Shimu's father: Don't be like that Shimu... *sigh* I know you're strong, you just need to work harder and you'll see... Besides, you cant give up now, have you forgotten about your goal?

Shimu: No! I would never forget about my goal, I want to become the strongest ninja alive! And everyone will respect me and and...

Shimu's father: haha okay okay take it easy Shimu. Its getting late... we should go eat something.

Shimu: yes please I'm starving!

The stood up and walked away.

*Flash back over*

Shimu: All that I learned is useless now... I have become a coward... I can't fight, I cant protect myself... I am sorry I let you down... father...

Shimu jump through the trees, she was going so fast that she could feel the wind scraping through her skin, she thought that the wind might even cut her skin open, but she prefer to be cut by the wind than arrived late to her boyfriend's house, she needed to make food, set the table and clean, but it was too late for all that, by this time her boyfriend must have arrived from work already. He probably was waiting for her to beat her up again.

She jumped of a tree straight to the ground and landed on her feet in front or her house. But something was out of place; all of the lights were off.

_He should be here already... What's going on? _She thought.

She went inside the house, there was nothing but dead silence, the only thing that can be heard was the wind and the wooden floor making a squeaky sound from every step she takes.

Shimu: Hayato?...

(Hayato was her boyfriend)

Shimu: Hayato?... why is it so dark in here? Hello? Answer me!

No response. Shimu decided to go check the room they both slept in, for her surprise Hayato was in the bed sleeping, she just stood in the entrance, she took a few steps to the bed and sat on the floor beside the bed.

Shimu: *sigh*…

She leaned her head back against the wall, and then she looked at him watching him sleep for a moment. She sigh once again, then after that she looked around the room, the only light that she could see was coming from outside the window, it was no other but the moon, a full beautiful moon. Her eyes wonder around some more till her they landed on little wooden table, on the table there was a plate with a half eaten sandwich.

Shimu: I am sorry Hayato… I hope when you wake up you wont…

Hayato: Where have you been?

His voice scared her that she jumped on her feets.

Shimu: Hayato!... I- I…

Hayato slowly sat on the bed looking straight at her with his dark black eyes. She felt like his stare could look right into her soul. Hayato got up and walked up to her.

Hayato: I see that you can open you black eye a little bit.

Shimu: Ye-yes… I guess i-is healing…

Hayato pushed her against a wall and punch the wall, almost hitting her in the face.

Hayato: You went to get medical help, didn't you?

Shimu: I-I don't know what you're talking abou-…

She was cut off by a hand grabbing her cheeks and squishing them together.

Hayato: Don't. Fucking. Lie to me!

He pulled her face to the right and then pushed her to the ground.

Shimu: Hayato please wait… I… I can explain!

Hayato: I don't have time to listen to your nonsense.

Shimu: But wai-

Hayato kick her on her ribs. Shimu scream in pain begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen he jut kept on kicking her.

Hayato: I am done with you Shimu…

Hayato grab a kunai under his pillow.

Hayato: I hope you meet your dead parents in hell, bitch.

Shimu's eyes started gathering tears after does last words he said, when she saw that he was making a move to throw the kunai her eyes were wide open, for her… time just seem to pass so slow and he moved and throws the kunai.

_Everything I am... is a horrible thing… I never did anything in my life… I didn't accomplish my goal… I am nothing… and I will die now… as what I am… Nothing._

Shimu closed her eyes, and waited for her death.

To be continued…

-  
Please comment, vote and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 4: Back to the hideout.

The kunai flew to through the air perfectly aiming at Shimu. Shimu didn't bother looking, she knew what was coming, her death, the only thing she did was relax her body, take one last deep breath and take her death as the thought that she deserve it, because she thought she was nothing.

Time past slow, Hayato throw the kunai and as the kunai was heading towards her his eyes didn't stop staring at her, he wanted to see her die. Hayato had a really good shot so it was really hard for him to miss.

A tear dripped down Shimu's cheek. _Mom… Dad… Here I come…_

A sound was heard, it was the kunai. But it didn't hit Shimu. Shimu opened her eyes to see a black ripped coat floating in the air in front of her, the coat slowing going down, Hayato was with his eyes wide open, it was no other than Hidan. _Did he follow me here, but why? Did he wanted to make sure I was okay? _She thought.

Hidan: Oi! You forgot the damn box Konan gave you.

*Hidan throws the box at her*

Shimu: Hi- Hid-Hi…

Hidan: Why are you stuttering so damn much?

Shimu couldn't get her words together, she was so surprise that Hidan was there.

Hidan: Oi! I am talking to yo-… Why do I feel something in my back?

Hidan put his hand on his back and pull out the kunai _The fuck?_ He thought, he slowly turned around facing Hayato. Hayato was scared shitless just because the fact an Akatsuki member was in his house. Hidan just chuckle at the face Hayato was making.

Hidan: What's the matter? It looks like you was a freaking ghost.

Hayato: Wh- What are you doing here?!

Hidan: Are you deaf? I came here to give her something. If I didn't I had to do some work and I am not up for that kind of sh-

Hayato: Stay away from Shimu!

Shimu open her eyes in shocked hearing Hayato say such thing. Hidan looked a Hayato with a sarcastic confused look.

Hayato: I am the only one that can put a hand on her and do the fuck I want.

Hidan: If you care so much why you beat her up? Why were you about to kill her?

Hayato: I don't care about her, I want her out of my life for good, she is the most annoying, irritating, loser, pathetic person in the world. No person like this should have the right to be alive, I want to be the only one to take her life away and sent her to hell with her parents, I don't want a damn lame akatsuki member to kill her just for fun, I have my reasons to kill her.

Shimu just looked down when he say does words, he didn't care at all. Hidan grabbed his neck and throw him against the wall, Hidan grabbed his neck again lifting him up in the air.

Hidan: You want to see how lame I am? When I am done with you, you'll see how lame I really am.

Hayato: You… can't… kill me that… easily… I am an ambu…

Hidan: Do I look like I give a fuck about who the hell you are? And I am like a God.

Hayato couldn't breathe any longer that he past out and fell straight to the ground. Hidan chuckle and turned around facing Shimu.

Hidan: Put whatever is the in box on your eye…

Shimu: Hi-… Hidan…sa…ma…

Hidan saw Shimu closing her eyes and falling to the ground, the last thing she saw in a blurry way was hidan yelling at her.

Hidan: Oi! Oi! Shiyu! Are you fucking kidding me?!

*Black*

Shimu slowly opened her eyes, she was lying down on a bed, but she knew for sure it wasn't hers. She moved her head to her right seen nothing important, just a window, she looked to her left to see the childish boy the saw with a mask, this make her sit down fast and gasped.

Shimu: *gasp* Ouch my head!

Tobi: You are finally up! Hi, I am Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!

Shimu: Um… Where am I? I mean… Hi… Where am I?

Tobi: You're at the hide out, silly head!

Shimu blushed at the embarrassment, of course she was in the hide out, where else would she be with this weird guy? _Did Hidan brought me here? _She thought.

Tobi: Hehe… What's your name lady?

Shimu: Hidan… No! I mean… Shimu! Not Hidan! Sorry…

Tobi: Haha I am Tobi!

Shimu: I… know…

Tobi: And Tobi is a good boy.

Shimu: Sure you are Tobi, and don't let anyone tell you that you're not.

Tobi jumped around and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Shimu: What was that…?

*Door opens*

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 5: Akatsuki took me in

The door open revealing a man with orange hair, weird spiral light purple eyes and his face covered with piercings. He had six piercings on his nose, two more on his lower lips, and like seven more piercings on both of his ears. He just stood there staring at her, Shimu stared back scared and confuse with a hand rubbing her head where it hurt. _Did Tobi tell them I was awake? _She thought. Shimu got really uncomfortable of staring at the man with piercings on his face do she decided to look away from him. She couldn't take the silence anymore, just the fact that he was just there, doing nothing, but staring at her so intensely made her go crazy that she started to judge herself _Why is he staring at me so much? Do I have something in my face, is it my wounds, my black eye? _ The man started to walk in, and behind him was the Konan following him, who cured Shimu the last time she was there. _What was her name, Konun, Kunan? _Shimu just couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Shimu: Um… Hi…

Konan: She was here last night. I am guessing she will be staying with us, I don't know for how long though, we should ask Hidan. What do you think, Pein?

_So his name is Pein? Weird…_

Pein: What's your name?

Shimu: Shi-

Hidan: Shiyu.

Hidan said as he entered the room and lean on the corner of the door with his eyes close. Pein looked at Hidan then back and Shimu.

Pein: Shiyu, huh?

Shimu: No, it's Amaya Shimu... Mu not Yu.

Pein: I see… You can't sta-

Hidan: She will stay here with us. She will be my little maid, after all *Hidan looked at her with an evil, sarcastic look* I "saved" her.

_His maid?! Well I guess that's better than going back to Hayato… I guess I wouldn't mind just doing a few favors for him, besides he did saved me, I don't know why he is saying it like if he didn't… "Saved her" why would he say it like that?_

Shimu thought as she sighs looking down, hoping that Pein will let her stay as a maid for Hidan. Pein just looked at Hidan with a dislike face and he then looked back and Shimu analyzing her eyes that were covered in pain and fear, analyzing her body all covered in wounds. Pein started to walk out of the room the stopped beside Hidan.

Pein: She better not be in the way or I will finish her.

Pein walked away and so did Konan. Hidan chuckle and looked at Shimu, she was all sad and depressed

Hidan: Follow me.

Shimu was going to stand up, but since her head still hurt so much she almost felt backwards to the floor but something grab her collar shirt and pull her up, that something was Hidan.

Hidan: Oi! This is no time to sleep, come with me.

Shimu: I… I can't… *Shimu sat down on the floor* My head hurts a lot, I can't move that much or I'll get really dizzy…

Hidan: Ugh! TOBI!

Tobi: Tobi here at your service!

Hidan: Carry her and follow me.

Tobi: YES SIR!

Tobi lean down and carried her in bridal style, as he followed Hidan, Shimu just looked down as she grabbed on to Tobi's neck, slightly upset that she was already like a slave at her boyfriend and she will become a slave here also, she just hoped that the beating doesn't happen here.

Hidan: You may leave Tobi, I'll take it from here.

Tobi set Shimu down, pet her on the head and left. Shimu just leaned back resting her head at the wall with her eyes closed. She then open them looking around, it was just a dark hallway nothing special. She suddenly felt a hot breath on her forehead making her look up to see Hidan so close to her, Shimu just blushed like hell with her eyes wide open. Hidan chuckle.

Hidan: Hey… Shiyu right? *Hidan say in a really seductive voice staring right into Shimu's eyes*

Shimu: Shi-… Shimu…

Hidan: Shimu… *He chuckle* Move cause you are blocking the door.

Shimu blushed even more out of her embarrassment and move as fast as she could behind him. Hidan once again chuckle and opened the door.

Hidan: This will be your room. Rules, if you don't have anything to do unless eat something, don't go out, Pein doesn't want you in the way of anyone and nether do I. Do you understand?

Shimu: Yes…

Hidan: Oh, and you will be my maid, whatever I ask you to do you will do it with no complains, understand?

Shimu: Yes.

Hidan: Alright, goodnight.

_Why is Hidan acting so… cold? Isn't he always yelling? _Shimu thought

Shimu: Hi-… Hidan-sama.

Hidan: What?

Shimu: Um, can I please have me some blankets and pillows?

Hidan: Look Shiyu or whatever your name is, I am tired and cranky and I am not your maid, if you need something, go and look for it yourself.

Shimu: But-

Hidan: But nothing. Everybody is asleep now, so go and look for what you need and go back to your room.

Hidan began to walk away.

Shimu: But I don't know where you keep all does stuff…

Hidan: That's not my problem.

Hidan closed the door. _What the hell was that? I guess I'll sleep without pillows or blankets, tonight is not the night to get lost in this place. Besides I don't want to see Pein-sama… _Shimu laid on the bed, minutes past by felling like it was hours, time for her was going to slow, she moved around her bed feeling cold, alone, and dirty, she didn't know what exactly a "maid" meant to Hidan, it could be anything really. Shimu looked outside a little balcony that her room had.

Shimu: It has to be around two am… *sigh*

Then someone was knocking at the door. _Who is it at this time? Maybe is Hidan… Or Pein, oh my… I don't know if I should open the door or not. _An other knock was heard _Okay… Let's do this. _Shimu slowly opened the door with her eyes closed, she couldn't be more nervous _Please don't be Pein-sama, Please don't be Pein-sama. _She repeated to her self in her mind, she then opens her eyes to see it was just Tobi, Shimu sight as a relive sign that it was just him, but she then looked at Tobi again and he was holding three pillows and a two huge blankets, Shimu just stood there in shocked and then slowly smile.

Shimu: You didn't have to Tobi…

Tobi: But I wanted to, and this will make Tobi a good boy!

Shimu: Haha… yeah it will.

Tobi hand her the pillows and blankets.

Shimu: Thanks.

Tobi: No problem, if you need a friend here I am! Well not right here… but like, you know, upstairs…

Shime: Haha, I get it.

Tobi: Goodnight.

Shimu: Night…

The next day.

Bright sunny beautiful morning, the sunlight hit the wooden floor of Shimu's room making a lot of different brown colors around the floor, a little table with an empty vase to right of the bed, and also to the right there was a little balcony that she could see the woods and a huge beautiful river that shine at the sight on the sun and looks like it will shine too if there moon was out.

Shimu didn't have the time to admire all this beauty she was too busy sleeping. Next thing she knew the door was open and it was Hidan.

Hidan: Oi! Wake up!

Shimu jump and sat down on the bed staring at Hidan.

Hidan: Damn girl, its just me don't be such a scary cat. *pause* I see that you have blankets and pillows.

Shimu: Y-yes… Tobi brought them to me.

Hidan: That stupid kid, I thought I told you to get them yourself.

Shimu: I-I didn't wanted to get lost…

Hidan: Whatever. Here is a list of stuff you need to do for me. I am hoping they will be done_ today._

Shimu: You can count on me Hidan-sama.

Hidan didn't felt like walking over her to give her the list, and he didn't feel like waiting for her to get up and get it, cause he knew Shimu was going to start asking questions, so he made the list into a little paper plane and throw it at her. Shimu catch it fast with a smile on her face like if she was a little girl.

Hidan: Get to work Shiyu.

Shimu didn't mind at that he call her Shiyu. _At least he is back to his old self, kind of, I think. _*Shimu looked at the list* _Weird how Hidan is evil and has a really nice handwriting._

The list were just stupid little shores that can be done in no time, she took a shower and went off. First thing on the list go to the nearest village to but some foods he apparently Hidan liked to eat. Second thing on the list wash Hidan's clothes. Third thing on the list clean Hidan's room (which it was a total mess). Forth thing on the list kick Deidara's butt _I think I'll skip this one… _And final thing on his list Meet Hidan at the waterfall were they first met. _Wh-What?!... Why would he want me to go there?_


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 6: Going Backwards

Shimu took off to meet with Hidan at the waterfall where they first met. When she got there Hidan was walking in circles apparently waiting for her and Kakuzu was sitting down counting some money. Both wearing the akatsuki coat.

Hidan: Oi! What took you so long Shiyu?

Shimu: I was… doing the things on your list Hidan-sama.

Hidan: Well you are so damn slow!

Kakuzu: It's Shimu.

Hidan and Shimu both looked at Kakuzu, Kakuzu then put his money away.

Hidan: What?

Kakuzu: Her name is Shimu you fucking retarded.

Hidan: I call her how the hell I want you sick f-…

Shimu: Why am I here?

Shimu interrupted Hidan before he says such word.

Hidan: Oh right. We are going to get your stuff out of your house. I mean if you want, if you don't want to then fuck it.

_Why would he even do this? Yesterday he was cold, earlier today he was back to himself and now too nice? _Shimu thought.

Kakuzu: Well? Are we going or not?

Shimu: Yes.

They began to walk, Hidan was talking about his religion, Kakuzu didn't care at all he was too busy talking also about how money was so important. Shimu just tried to ignore them and started to admire the nature that was surrounding them, by the looks of the shadows and light it had to be around 5:00pm, Shimu wasn't sure if her boyfriend or ex boyfriend was in the house already, she just hoped that he isn't there.

Shimu strated to notice that it was getting more late and she started to panic.

Shimu: Hidan-sama...

Hidan: I know.

Kakuzu: Chill.

Hidan: Yeah, we are here anyways, make it fast Shiyu.

Shimu just stood there scared for here life, even if Hayato wasn't there she was still scared.

Shimu: Come with me Hidan-sama…

Hidan: What? No. Go and get your sh-

Shimu grab his coat before he finishes his sentence, Shimu looked at him straight in eye with her eyes covered in tears.

Shimu: Please come with me!

_What got into this chick? Wasn't her perfectly fine a moment ago and now all of the sudden she scared, shaking? The house is probably fucking empty. _Hidan thought.

Kakuzu: Just go with her and make it fast.

Hidan just took a look a Shimu.

Shimu: Please… *Shimu whispered*

Hidan: *Sigh* Okay fine lets go!

As they walked in the house Shimu just couldn't hold herself anymore, a sigh came out of her and tears started to come out of her eyes, she held on to Hidan's coat tighter. Hidan couldn't do anything but just stare and her, he slowly make her let go of his coat, and with a gentle voice told her:

Hidan: Go and get your stuff I'll be right here.

Shimu looked at Hidan, she couldn't feel more secure, she felt like he was telling the truth and he actually was going to be there when she came back. Shimu nodded and went off to get her stuff fast.

Hidan sigh.

Kakuzu: Why are you been so nice?

Hidan: Holy mother fucking shit! You bitch, you scared the shit out of me!

Kakuzu: …Why been so nice?

Hidan: Mother fucker I am not been nice.

Kakuzu: Right, I must say that her puppy eyes convince you to get in here with her.

Hidan: What!? No! I came here cause I wanted to.

Kakuzu: Hidan you are such a…

*Where Shimu is*

_Clothes, shoes, make up, hair stuff, jewelry, what else do I need? _Shimu turned herself to the bed and saw a note, she slowly opened it, it was from no other than Hayato.

"It's over."

Shimu sigh, she was some how relief, and she was glad it didn't hurt her, for her that meant she didn't feel anything for him. _Wait… How did he know I was going to come back?_

Hayato: Hello Amaya.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 7: One last breath.

Shimu slowly turned around to face Hayato, she didn't even had the time to look at him by the time she was turning around she was already against a wall with Hayato's hand on her neck. Shimu tried her best to push him way but when she did Hayato grabbed her hands with the free hand he had and place her hands on top of her head.

Hayato: Now what Amaya?

Shimu: Since… When… You call me… A-Amaya?

She said breathless.

Hayato: I don't own you any explanations. *Hayato squeezed her neck tighter* Don't you remember why I use to beat you up? Cause you didn't obey me, and now what? You grew a pair and all of a sudden you are a member of the Akatsuki.

Shimu: I… I am no member. They just took me in.

Hayato: Really? They just took you in like that? Yeah right.

Shimu: Hayato… just let me go.

Hayato just squeezed her neck tighter, Shimu tighten her eyes on the pain, he then let go of her hands that were on top of her head, to slowly lift her up the floor by her neck, Shimu's feet's started moving around as she grabbed the hand that was squeezing more on her neck by every second that passed by.

*Where Hidan and Kakuzu are*

Kakuzu: What's taking her so long?

Hidan: Let her take her time. As long and her idiot boyfriend is not here she will be fine.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan shocked that he wasn't impatient about leaving, he chuckle.

Kakuzu: Her puppy eyes really did worked on you.

Hidan: What!? No they didn't! I just did that so she will stop been a baby! Stop fucking around, Kakuzu! When she comes back out I'll treat her the same way I treat everyone!

Kakuzu: Right…

Hidan: I will!

_The fuck is his problem? I just did that to make her stop crying so she stopped been such a baby! _Hidan thought.

*Where Shimu is*

Shimu: Hayato…

Hayato let go of her neck, making her fall to the floor. Shimu just sat with her head facing down, a hand on the floor to support her so she wont fall down and the other hand on her neck, there she sat for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. Hayato chuckle and grabbed a kunai from his pocket.

Shimu: Don't!

Hayato: Who's going to stop me? That's right, no one.

Hayato ran towards Shimu at full speed, there was just no way Shimu could dodge his attack. She didn't know what to do, she can't dodge the attack, and even if she tried to stop him it wouldn't work, he was just too fast. _I am not gonna die on his hands… I can't die now, a new life just started for me, yeah it might not be the best life, but at least this new life is not with him… I must try. _There was nothing to do but just, scream for help. Shimu closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shimu: HIDAN-SAMA!

But it was just too late…

Hidan: What was that?!

Kakuzu: Who else you idiot?

Hidan: Come on!

Kakuzu: I'll pass.

Hidan: Fuck you man!

Hidan ran inside the house looking from where the scream came from. _Fuck! Can this house be any bigger? _Hidan thought, he then realizes he was inside the house looking for Shimu, he stop running to think. _Why am I even bothering to save her ass? We should just leave her, she must be dead by now. No wait I need to check… Why the fuck!? Cause… She is my fucking maid, that's why, it's not like I am going to do my chores when someone else can do them from me, yeah that's it. _He then remembers the room where he gave her the box she forgot at the hideout, he ran to the room to see no other than Hayato with a kunai stuck in Shimu's waist.

Hayato: You were able to dodge…

Shimu looked at him with deadly eyes saying _**If I could kill you I fucking would. **_Hayato chuckle when he noticed the way she was staring at him.

Hayato: No matter.

Hayato takes out another kunai, and waves it around the air.

Hayato: Always have back up. I knew you were going to find a way for dodge my attack but at the end you couldn't really. *pause* Weird… Last time I saw you, you were going to let yourself get killed, and all of a sudden now you want to live?

Hayato leans down in front of Shimu grabbing her face squeezing her cheeks, and moving her face left and right like if she was saying no.

Hayato: Tell me… What made you change your mind?

Hidan: Oi!

Hayato looked to his left to see Hidan standing on the doorway, both staring at each other with a looked that they knew they wanted to kill each other.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 8: A sad bloody goodbye.

Shimu looked at Hidan surprise that he did responded to her calling. Shimu's stare from hate disappear as she took a look at Hidan, she felt some how relief he was there, even if she didn't understand why would he save her.

Hidan: That's my maid you got there.

Hayato was shocked then laugh. He let go of Shimu's cheeks pushing her against the wall making her whine a little, she lean against the wall breathing deeply and trying to stop the bleeding from her wound.

Hayato: Maid?! Hahaha, waoh Shimu I didn't know you would went that low just to get me out of your life, really? A _maid _for the Akatsuki.

Hidan: She is MY maid you idiot, just mine. And trust me, as long as she is doing her job she is going to live.

_He's only going to save me cause he is lazy… Whatever… as long as I don't die in Hayato's hands I'm fine. _Shimu thought.

Hayato: I bet he is going to rape you, Shimu.

Shimu looked at Hayato then at Hidan shocked. Hidan was shocked but angry at the same time.

Hidan: What the fuck did you just say?!

Hidan ran towards Hayato punching him in the face, making fly through the room against a wall and making the wall to break.

Hidan: I would never fuck a low life like her.

Shimu just looked at Hidan, he couldn't sound more serious about what he was saying. _Low…life…? _Shimu thought.

Hayato: I'm glad… *Hayato said as he slowly stood up* She's not even good in bed, so don't waste your time.

Shimu opened her eyes then looked down blushing of embarrassment.

Hidan: You piece of shit. It's over.

Hidan ran again towards Hayato with his sword ready to cut him in 2, but Hayato manage to some how to dodge his attack then. This just made Hidan more pist off.

Hidan: Stop playing games you dick!

Shimu notice Hayato was going to passed by her heading to the doorway to scape, Shimu thought fast, she moved as she could, cause the wound couldn't get her to far, but she manage to push Hayato's leg as he ran passed her, making him loose his balance and fall straight to the ground.

Hayato: You bit-…

Kakuzu: What is this? I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you make this mess. *Said Kakuzu while grabbing Hatayo's neck* Who the hell is this?

Hidan: Her stupid boyfriend.

Hayato: Ex… boyfriend, you dick. *Hayato said suffocating*

Hidan: Let me finish this motherfucker.

Kakuzu chuckle and he let go of Hayato's neck. Kakuzu then walked and stood in the doorway to he wouldn't try to scape.

Kakuzu: All yours.

Hayato: I don't think so. See you later Shimu.

Hayato then made a hand sing making him disappear.

Hidan: What the! You coward!

Kakuzu: Shut up Hidan let's go.

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan: Wha-…

Hidan stopped when he turned around facing Shimu, to see her really pale, sweating, breathing deeply and loosing a lot of blood. Kakuzu also did stare at her, both had a plain looks on their faces. This made Shimu worried _Are they going to leave me here? _She thought.

Kakuzu: She is not going to make it Hidan, let's go.

Hidan: You say this like if I care when I don't.

Kakuzu: Then let's go.

Hidan: Right.

Kakuzu left the room and Hidan walked away slowly, but then something grabbed the end of Hidan's coat, when he turned around it was Shimu laying on the floor.

Shimu: Don't leave me Hidan-sama…

She begged. Hidan just stared at her with a plain dead look on his face not caring at all.

Hidan: Even if you come with us, you wont make it.

He then began to walk away again, he then heard some movement behind him, when he turned around again he saw Shimu crawling on the floor.

Shimu: You… don't need to… carry me… I'll follow you like this if I have too… *Shimu begins to cry* Just don't leave me here…

Hidan just stood there doing nothing but staring at her… Her blood dripping out of her waist and through her fingers trying to hold the bleeding, she was breathing deeply and at the same time crying. Hidan rubbed his hand on his face like if he was wiping something out of it, and sigh deeply. Shimu wasn't staring at him, she already gave up the hope that she going back to the hide out. Shimu took one last looked at Hidan.

Shimu: I… I understand… Goodbye Hidan-sama… *Shimu looked down*

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Akatsuki took me in.

Chaper 9: Decisions.

Hidan stood in front of Shimu watching her slowly die, loosing a lot of blood. Shimu slowly laid on back on the floor with her eyes closed, breathing deeply and crying with the fact that she was going to die, that she was going to be left there and bleed herself to death, when she didn't wanted to, she just wanted to be healed and be back at the hideout. Shimu then heard a voice that made her open her eyes.

Hidan: Oi…

Shimu just looked up to see Hidan, as he looked at her with a plain look on his face. He then leaned down beside her trying to move her a little.

Shimu: That hurts!

Hidan: *Sigh* Just stay still! …On the count of three I am going to pick you up okay? So take a deep breath cause this might hurt.

Shimu nooded and took at the breath when he count to number two.

Hidan: One… two… three!

Hidan picked her up fast, this made Shimu whine a little bit and tighten her eyes. Hidan picked her up bridal style trying not to move her as much.

Hidan: Just try to hold in the blood till we get to the hideout. Don't get your hopes up… you might die.

Shimu nooded, she then hold on to the wound to try to make the bleeding stop. Hidan carefully walked out of the room to head outside where Kakuzu was waiting for him. Kakuzu didn't say anything, he kind of knew Hidan was going to take her with him anyways.

Kakuzu: Shall we keep going?

Hidan: Yeah.

Kakuzu: I am not going to be running, so you might want to go ahead, cause I wont keep up with you.

Hidan: Shut up and hurry the fu-

Hidan was cut off by Shimu coughing, when Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her she was coughing blood, and a lot of it. With every cough she did tears run down her face.

Hidan: Fuck!

Kakuzu: Go to the hospital. I'll go to the hideout, maybe I'll meet you there later.

_Why am I caring so much!? Fuck! If she keeps up like this she will die in no time. But I will look like a total fool leaving Kakuzu here to go the hospital. Fuck it… Again, I am doing this cause she is my maid and I won't be doing anything I don't want to do. _Hidan thought.

Hidan left without saying a word, as he jumped through the trees the started to take off his Akatsuki coat, leaving himself shirtless. If someone saw him with the Akatsuki coat everyone would just run away. He took a look at Shimu to see her with her eyes close.

Hidan: Oi!

Shimu: Hm…

Hidan: If you don't want to fucking die you better stay awake.

Shimu: Right…

Hidan arrived to the hospital, when he entered he had his chest and stomach cover with Shimu's blood. When the nurses saw this they rush over him fast, they took Shimu away from him and now all he could do was wait.

Hours went by, in that time Hidan went to the bathroom to wash away the blood on his body but it didn't came out completely, he didn't care anymore and left it like that. It was 3:00am and still no word from Shimu. One thing for sure Hidan was now getting impatient, he was sweaty and still covered in blood. Some random girl came up to Hidan with a wet towel.

_Hey… Let me clean your chest and take off all of that nasty blood, baby._

Hidan: I'll do it myself.

Hidan said with a serious angry looked on his face and snatch the towel away from her hands, he then began to rubbed the towel on his muscular chest.

_You are very strong… Is that your girlfriend? The girl that was almost dying? Or who knows if she is dead now._

Hidan: No.

_Oh… Do you want a girlfriend… or just a fun time?_

Hidan: Would you fuck off?

_Asshole…_

30 minutes went by. There was no one at the hospital just a few nurses. Hidan fell asleep on the chair he was sitting on, he then was waken up by a voice.

_Sir?_

Hidan opened his eyes to see it was the doctor. He then stood up slowly waiting for him to tell him how Shimu was. _He would probably tell me that she lost a lot of blood and died. _Hidan thought.

Doctor: Well… Shimu did make it.

Hidan opened her eyes confused _I thought she was going to die for sure. _Hidan thought.

Doctor: But she is still really weak from all the blood lost, she might have to stay here for a few more days.

Hidan: No problem… Can… Can I see her?

Doctor: Sure thing, please follow me.

Hidan followed the doctor to a small room. White lights, it was cold, a little nightstand and a small bathroom, in the middle of the room there was a bed with Shimu in it, and not forgetting the serum fill up with blood that was giving her the blood the had already lost.

Doctor: I will leave you two alone excuse me.

*Door closes*

Hidan walked beside the bed and sat down on a chair beside the bed. He then looked at Shimu, Hidan got up and removed her blankets to see her wound, it was a pretty deep wound but nothing special for him, he has had worst wounds, besides he literally has to kill himself to kill other people. He put the blankets on her again and sat down.

_Why am I here?... _He tought.

Kakuzu: How is she?

Hidan: Mother Fu-

Tobi: Don't scream! You might wake her up!

Hidan: Why did you bring him?

Kakuzu: I didn't, he followed me.

Tobi: I got worried when you and Shimu didn't come back. Then I saw Kakuzu leave again so I followed him, and here I am!

Hidan: Leave.

Tobi: What?! No! Please let me stay! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please!

Hidan: Fine! Just shut the fuck up!

Shimu: Hidan- sama…

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 10: Feelings? Not so sure.

Hidan looked at Shimu, his angry face fade away when he looked at her, he now had a kind of calm face.

Hidan: What is it? Do you need something?

Kakuzu: Take it easy Hidan…

Hidan: I am taking it easy!

Shimu just looked at Hidan. _I can't believe he saved me… even if it Is cause he doesn't want to do his work, he saved me… he took me here so I wouldn't die… _Shimu thought as she was staring at his pink eyes, his serious face, his silver hair, and muscular chest.

Hidan: What is it?

Shimu grabbed Hidan's hand and looked at him.

Shimu: Thank you.

Tobi: aaaaawwwww, sempai!

Kakuzu: Let's go Tobi.

Tobi: What?! Why?!

Shimu chuckle.

Shimu: You don't have to leave, I'm going to sleep now, so you may stay.

Tobi: Ha! *Tobi points at Kakuzu face*

Kakuzu looked at Tobi with _**I will kill you face. **_Tobi screamed and stood at the other side of the bed.

Shimu: I think we should all get some rest…

Shimu looked at Hidan and realize she was still holding his hand, she then told him with a finger to come closer, he obey, when he did Shimu whispered _Can I hold on to you hand till I fall asleep, it might sound stupid but I feel… safe…_

Hidan: What is wrong with-…

As Hidan said this he then looked at her blue shiny eyes, she was staring back at him not caring if the answer was a yes or a no. _What should I do? This two other motherfuckers are fighting and Shiyu is staring at me waiting for an answer and acting like a baby… *sigh* Fuck it. _Hidan thought.

Hidan: Okay.

Shimu: Good night Hidan-sama.

Hidan: Hm…

The next day.

It was a bright sunny morning, birds could be heard from the outside to the inside of Shimu's room. Inside Shimu's room there was Tobi sleeping on the floor, Kakuzu sleeping on a chair and Hidan sleeping on a chair with his head laid down on the bed besides Shimu, Shimu was still sleeping.

Few minutes later Kakuzu woke up, he looked at Tobi sleeping on the floor _Stupid Kid… _He thought. He then looked at Hidan sleeping, resting his head on the bed, Kakuzu couldn't help but to notice Shimu and Hidan were still holding hands _Are you serious? This idiot better not be-... _Kakuzu thoughts were cut off by a childish voice.

Tobi: Good morning!

Kakuzu: Shut up.

Tobi: Why you have to be so mean to Tobi?

Kakuzu: You idiot you are Tobi.

Tobi: Yes, and Tobi is a good boy.

Kakuzu: *Sigh*

Tobi: Kakuzu, Kakuzu! Look at Hidan-sama and Shimu-chan!

Kakuzu: Yeah… I see it. Tobi. What do you think of all this? You know Hidan and Shimu?

Tobi: Huh? Oh well… I don't know. I like Shimu she is really nice to me. And Hidan well… he scares me.

Kakuzu: Yeah… I think Hidan and me are going to have a little talk.

Tobi: Why?

Kakuzu: I don't know if he is having… A thing for her. I don't think he would care for someone as much as he's caring for her.

Hidan was still with his head on Shimu's bed, but his face was facing another direction so there was no way Tobi or Kakuzu could see his face, just his silver hair. What they didn't know was that Hidan was awake, he was with his eyes open listening to what they were talking about.

Tobi: Well… I guess you may ask him what is up. But don't be so mean to Hidan, I mean if he likes her let it be.

Hidan: I don't fucking like her. *Hidan lift his head up* If you have something to say, say it to my face now. I don't like this low life. I will only say this once, I am here cause she is the only one that will do the work I don't want to do, and so far, she likes it cause she doesn't want to leave. So stop fucking around with the stupid fact that I like her, when I don't like anyone.

Kakuzu just sat there quietly, he then looked down and chuckle.

Kakuzu: Let go of her hand.

Hidan's eyes widen and he looked down to see he was still holding her hand.

Kakuzu: You better not be developing feelings for this girl, have you forgotten your duty? Kill. You are not here to fall in love, if you want something with her do the same as you do with all the girls, use them and sleep with them. You say you don't like her… weird cause by this time if she were to be another girl you guys would already fucked or you might raped her, and you haven't even thought about that, have you? Let go of her hand.

Hidan clenched his teeth then slowly let go of Shimu's hand while looking away.

Hidan: Happy?

5 more days went by (Hidan was able to get a shirt by this time) Shimu was ready to leave to hospital, she was able to walk better and move around without any help thank to Tobi that helped her. Kakuzu wanted to leave to the hideout but Hidan didn't let him, he didn't wanted to be left there with Tobi. Shimu was wondering why Hidan was a little distant from her but she didn't care, she was getting kind of use to Hidan acting like this _Maybe he is bipolar? _Shimu thought.

Doctor: Well I am glad you feeling better, thanks to your friend here-…

Tobi: Tobi!

Doctor: Yeah. Well I suggest you get a little bit of rest just for 3 more days, okay?

Shimu: Thank you so much.

Hidan: It about time they let you go.

Shimu: Hehe… yeah…

As Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan and Shimu were about to step outside of the hospital, the day when to bright and sunny to gray and rainy. It started to rain really hard.

Hidan: Are you kidding me?!

Tobi: Tobi loves the rain! C'mon Shimu!

Tobi grabbed Shimu's hand to take her to run around the rain, when he grabbed her he pull her a bit to hard and that made Shimu scream in pain cause of her wound and made her fall to the ground.

Hidan: Oi! You idiot be more careful!

Kakuzu, Shimu and Tobi looked at Hidan in shocked. Hidan leaned down and helped Shimu get up and walked over Tobi.

Hidan: Listen kid, I am tired of your childish games, why don't you do yourself a favor and grow up!

Shimu: Hidan… It was just an accident I am fine.

Hidan turned around and walked over Shimu, Shimu started to walk backwards until she was against a wall.

Hidan: Do I look like I care if you are fine? I sick and tired of you been so weak, Kakuzu getting in my business and Tobi been a stupid Kid. I am leaving.

Hidan walked away in the rain.

Kakuzu: Tobi stay with her till the rain stops, I am going to go ahead.

Kakuzu left following Hidan. Shimu sigh then looked at Tobi looking down at the floor, he for sure was upset to what Hidan told him. Shimu walked over Tobi and tap his shoulder.

Shimu: Don't be sad Tobi, it was just an accident you don't need to feel bad or be sorry, okay? Now let's go inside and wait till the rain passes okay?

Tobi: Okay… Thank you.

Shimu smiled and hugged him then let go.

Shimu: C'mon… Tobi is a good boy, right?

Tobi: Heck yes I am!

Shimu: Haha I thought so!

They head inside the hospital again waiting for the rain to pass.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 11: The wrong moment at the wrong time.

Hidan left on his own to the hide out, Kakuzu slowly followed him. It was still raining really strong but Hidan didn't seem to care at all, he just kept walking not saying a word. Kakuzu in an other hand he was pist off that he was getting wet by the rain plus it was cold too. A few minutes went by and Kakuzu was able to catch up with Hidan.

Hidan: Stop following me.

Kakuzu: I am not following you, we are going to the same place after all.

Hidan: Whatever.

Kakuzu: Care to tell me why so angry?

Hidan: None of you business.

Kakuzu: Whatever then.

There was a silence for a while, Kakuzu was walking besides Hidan and Hidan wasn't been himself, he was usually screaming and cursing when this time he was just quite.

Kakuzu: I am not use to this new you.

Hidan: *sigh* What do you want to know?

Kakuzu: Nothing really. Well… What's up with you and Shi-

Hidan: Don't say her stupid name.

Kakuzu: Why does it bother you so much if I say Shim-

Kakuzu was interrupted by Hidan pushing him against a tree, Hidan had his sword on Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu didn't have the time to respond to Hidan's attack, it was sudden and fast. Hidan looked at him straight in the eye.

Hidan: I don't know what's your problem with me but since this girl came here you have become a total ass. So I am going to let you off with a warning, say something again about me and Shiyu and I will fucking kill you, I don't give a fuck about what Pein or the others say, I will tear you up in two and feed you to Kisame, I am getting tired of you teasing me I don't play games. Do you fucking understand?

Kakuzu didn't say a word, he just looked at Hidan with a really angry looked on his face. Hidan stood in front of him for a few more seconds then slowly retreating and walking away. Kakuzu just let him walked away. _Idiot…_ Kakuzu thought.

*At the hospital*

Shimu: When is this rain going to stop?

Tobi: I don't know but I'm bored…

Shimu: Let's just go.

Tobi: But Kakuzu said that we should stay here till the rain passes.

Shumi: Well it doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon, so let's go.

Tobi and Shimu head outside the hospital it was still raining and Shimu was right, it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Tobi: Stay here!

Tobi ran towards a tree to climb it. Shimu stood in front of the hospital some how confused wondering what Tobi was doing, few seconds later he jump out of the tree with his hands behind his back he then ran towards Shimu, when he was in front on Shimu he looked around to see if anyone was near by, no one was there. He took off his hands behind his back revealing his Akatsuki coat.

Tobi: Here, put it over your head so you wont get wet or sick.

Shimu: *Smiles* Thank you Tobi. *Puts the coat around her head* You sure are a good boy.

Tobi: Haha… Let's go!

Shimu began to walk just as she took the first step Tobi grabbed her, gently this time, and carried her bridal style.

Shimu: Woah Tobi I can walk.

Tobi: No way! I'm not letting you get hurt again! It might take a while till we get to the hideout though, cause I will be walking slowly so you wont get hurt.

Shimu: Fine, but just for a while, okay? When I tell you I want to walk you let me, okay?

Tobi: Yes! Let's go!

*At the hideout*

Hidan and Kakuzu arrived, Kakuzu couldn't help but to notice that Hidan had his cheeks red and was really tired, but Kakuzu could care less about what was wrong with him, Kakuzu just ignore it and went up to his room. Hidan walked over the living room and laid down on the couch, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes with his arm resting on his forehead. Few seconds went by Hidan open his eyes to see Konan standing in front of him.

Hidan: What the-!

Konan: Shut up.

Konan stretch her hand to touch his forehead. Hidan slap her hand away from him and sat down fast.

Hidan: Oi! What do you think you are doing?!

Konan: Shut up, I'm just checking if you have a fever.

Hidan: Ha! Me? A fever? Grow up Konan.

Hidan stood up.

Hidan: Don't worry about me.

Konan: Believe me, me worrying about you will be the last thing I would do.

Hidan: *Chuckle* Same goes to yo-

Hidan was cut off by himself coughing like 5 times in a road.

Konan: What I told you?

Hidan: Shut *cough* Up Konan *cough*

Konan: Go to your room I'll bring you some medicine.

Hidan: Whatever.

*Outside the hideout*

Tobi: We're finally here!

Shimu: I think I can walk now Tobi.

Tobi: But-

Shimu: No "buts" I told you like a thousand times to put me down and you didn't, so please let me walk, I'll be fine.

Tobi: Fine…

Tobi put her down he then leaned down to do some signs allowing the mountain to open, Shimu like the first time she was there didn't wanted to get lost in the total darkness so she held on to Tobi's clothe so she wouldn't get lost, they walked in pitch darkness for like 5 minutes then Tobi did some hand signs again opening the other door, when they walked in Deidara was sitting down on the couch eating some soup, he stopped eating to look at Tobi and Shimu he then "Un" and kept on eating. Shimu trying to be nice went up to Deidara and introduce herself.

Shimu: Hello, I'm Shimu.

Deidara looked at her and stood up.

Deidara: Nice to meet you, I'm Deidara, un.

Shimu: I heard you are an artist, is that right?

Deidara opened his eyes big.

Deidara: Heck yes I am.

Shimu: I will like to see your work some day.

Deidara: Um… Sure, un.

Shimu: Cool.

As Shimu turned around to face Tobi she hit someone she said sorry with a smile thinking that it was Tobi but when she looked at the person she saw no other than Pein right in front of her. Shimu was extremely afraid of Pein, his eyes freaked her out and so did all the piercings, and the way he threaten her the first day they meet made her not want to be around him. Shimu's eyes were as big as they ever had been and she was scared out of her mind.

Shimu: Pe-…Pein-sama…

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 12: An "oh Sh*t" moment.

Shimu: I'm so sorry Pein sama! I-I won't happen again! Please forgive me!

Pein then grabbed her wrist twisting it a little.

Pein: Follow me.

Shimu was shocked, she thought he was going to kill her, Pein let go of her and Shimu then followed him to Hidan's room, they didn't entered they just stood outside the door, Shimu didn't understand why they were there, Pein just lean his back to a wall while Shimu stood some where far away from him.

Pein: Just listen.

Inside Hidan's room Shimu could hear stuff been thrown, she then heard Hidan's and Konan's voice.

Hidan: You bitch, don't touch me!

Konan: It's just medicine! Stay still!

Hidan: I don't need you to take care of me, damn it!

Konan: Fine! Stay sick, for all that I care. At least drink some water and relax.

Shimu and Pein heard a glass been thrown and some water splashing.

Hidan: .SHIYU! Now get out and bring my maid!

Shimu was in shocked when Hidan called her out like that, she kind of felt needed. Soon later Konan walked out of the room all cover in water _Oh my… Hidan throw water at her? How dare he?! I hope he doesn't do that to me. _Shimu thought.

Konan: .Of your little boss before I kill him.

Pein: Get to work.

Konan and Pein left. Shimu then entered the room to see Hidan lying down on his face shirtless, the blankets covering only bellow the belly, Hidan didn't know Shimu was there.

Shimu: Hidan-sama?

Hidan then looked up to face her.

Shimu: So you're sick...

Shimu walked over Hidan and stretch her hand to feel his forehand, Hidan reacted, he was going to slap her hand the same way he did to Konan, Shimu's reacted too, she grabbed Hidan's wrist making him to stop, she didn't even gave him the chance to touch her. Hidan looked at her in shocked _How the hell could she be that fast? _Hidan thought. Few seconds later Shimu realize what she was doing and she quickly let go.

Shimu: I- I'm sorry Hidan-sama… Just let me check your temperature. Besides you did called out for me, so if you did, what do you want to me do? Sit here and watch you been sick? And well… I am you maid after all *Shimu looked down*

_She heard me when I called her? _Hidan thought. Hidan didn't say a word he just looked away, Shimu waited a few more seconds and then went to feel his forehead, she felt it for a few seconds then let go.

Shimu: You are burning up, Hidan-sama.

Hidan: *Chuckles* I'm fine, really. *Looks at Shimu with a evil, sarcastic smile*

Shimu: Right… Well why don't go and take a coldshower, I'll go make you something to eat.

Hidan: Cold shower? I am freezing my ass here and you want me to take a _cold _shower? I don't think so, you go and get me something to eat but I am not taking no damn cold shower.

Shimu: *Sigh* If you don't want to be cold and want your fever to go away you need to take a cold shower, it will lower your temperature, I promise.

Hidan looked at her not convince at all, he just thought that was a myth, Hidan sigh and agreed, Shimu smiled then walked down the kitchen to make him some soup, it was something her mother always give her when she was sick and she got better in no time.

Shimu went down the stairs and head to the kitchen, she was glad that no one was there so she could have the kitchen all to herself. She then began to grab all the ingredients she needed, she was really surprise that they had everything she needed, so with all the ingredients she was ready to get to work. She mixed everything together, 5 minutes went by and she felt something on her shoulder when she looked it was a really weird looking spider, it was pale, white and fat. Shimu slap it away and screamed. At that moment Deidara entered the kitchen, when Shimu saw him she ran towards him standing behind him grabbing the back of his arms.

Shimu: Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!

Deaidara: Relax. That's one of my arts, un.

Shimu let go of him and sat down in front of the spider, then looked back at Deidara.

Shimu: So… it wont hurt me?

Deidara: Yeah it can hurt you, un. But is only if I command it, look, un.

Deidara grabbed the spider and throw it out the window as the spider was flying through the air Deidara put two fingers in front of him.

Deidara: Katsu!

The spider then blow up in the air, it was a really loud "BAM" that made Shimu jumped.

Shimu: That. Was… Awesome!

Deidara: Thanks, un.

Shimu: Well I got to get going, I have to take this to Hidan-sama, his not feeling so good.

Deidara: Um, Okay, un.

Shimu: If we meet again you can show me more of you awesome work!

Deidara: *grin* Sure, un.

Shimu: All right, later.

Shimu then walked up stairs to Hidan room, Shimu entered the room and saw that wasn't in the bed so she thought that Hidan was still taking a shower. She put his food on the bed, she then started to look around some pictures that were on Hidan's wall. When she finally finish looking at them she turn around for her surprise Hidan was standing right behind her, he was just about to tap her should before she turn around, Hidan was all cover with water and cause of this he made a puddle on the floor, when Shimu saw him she jumped, as she jumped she landed on the puddle making her slip, Hidan was shocked and tried to grabbed her but he grabbed her he moved and he also step the puddle and they both fell down. Hidan on top of Shimu. Shimu was with her eyes widen open and so did Hidan, they stay there facing each other for seconds that felt like hours. A little drop of water from Hidan's hair fell down to Shimu's forehead making her snap out of it and when she notice, Hidan was shirtless and only wearing a towel. _AAAAHHH! WHAT DO I DO!? _Shimu thought. Shimu was going to say something but when she was about to say it…

*Door opens*

To be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 13: Back to normal.

The door opened, it was no other than Tobi. Shimu and Hidan looked at him but didn't separate from each other.

Tobi: Hidan-sama I want to tell you tha-… AAAAHHH! THIS IS BAD FOR TOBI'S EYES! *Slams the door and runs away screaming*

Hidan: *sigh* Stupid Kid.

Shimu: Umm Hidan-sama.

Hidan: What? Oh shit.

Hidan stood up and helped her stood up as well.

Shimu: Thank you… um you should get dressed, I'll wait outside.

Shimu head outside closing the door behind her. _Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. *sigh* Forget it… it was just an accident, accidents happens every day, now I just have to tell Tobi so he can calm down. _Shimu thought. At that moment Kakuzu was walking through the hall and Shimu saw him, Shimu been nice smiled at him, he just kept walking till he passed by her, he then stop.

Kakuzu: Shimu, right?

Shimu: Yeah, what is it?

Kakuzu: Don't get Hidan distracted.

Shimu: I don't understand.

*Inside Hidan's room*

_Couldn't I be anymore clumsier? *sigh* _Hidan thought.

*Outside Hidan's room*

Kakuzu: In other words, do you work as a maid and when your done leave Hidan alone.

Shimu: But I don't understand… did I did something wrong or wha-

Hidan: Okay Shiyu or whatever your name is you can come i-…

Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a face saying _**What the hell are you doing here?**_ Kakuzu and Hidan were staring at each other while Shimu stood there in middle wondering what was going on.

Hidan: Come inside Shiyu.

Shimu: Um sure Hidan, just let me ask Kakuzu somet-

Hidan: I said come inside!

Shimu opened her eyes and walked inside, Hidan looked at her in an angry way while she walked pass him to enter the room, Hidan then looked at Kakuzu, Kakuzu ignore him and just walked away. Hidan entered the room. Hidan was only wearing some short pants and no shirt.

Hidan: You are very disobedient for a maid you know that? Remember I am your boss, what I say you will do, understand.

_Even when he is sick he can be…pushy. _Shimu thought.

Shimu: I'm sorry Hidan-sama, it won't happen again.

Hidan: I'm sure it won't.

Shimu: Can you please lay down, I got you something to eat that will make you feel better in no time.

Shimu went to take the food out of Hidan's bed, as she walked she again tripped on the puddle and was about to fell down Hidan put his arm around her waits grabbing her, Shimu scream in pain cause of her wound, Hidan slowly sat her down on the floor and leaned in front of her.

Hidan: Are you all right?

Shimu was breathing deeply looking down with tears on her eyes with one hand on her wound grabbing it tightly.

Shimu: It really hurts but I'll be okay.

At that moment Shimu looked up to look at Hidan, when she did she notice how close there were again. Hidan was staring at her hand grabbing her wound he then grabbed her hand and pull it away from the wound.

Hidan: If you grab your wound like that it will hurt more… So if you are going to grab it, grab it gently…

Hidan then place her hand on her wound but more gently.

Hidan: See, it doesn't hurt now.

Shimu looked at Hidan. _Why am I been so… soft with her? Man this fever has really got into me _Hidan thought. Shimu was blushing a little, when Hidan notice her blush he backed off fast.

Hidan: So where's my food.

Shimu: Oh right…

Shimu stood up alone and grabbed the food out of Hidan's bed.

Shimu: I hope you like it, my mother use to make this when I was sick and I was felt better in no time.

Hidan: Taste horrible.

Shimu looked down.

Shimu: I'm… I'm sorry no matter how many times I try to make it is never as good as hers. But I promise it will make you feel better.

Hidan: What were you and Kakuzu were talking about?

Shimu: Oh nothing… something about my work as a maid. It doesn't really matter.

Hidan: Did he say something about me?

_I'm pretty sure if I tell him he will get angry at me and at Kakuzu, I don't want to cause any trouble… _Shimu thought.

Shimu: Not at all. Now eat.

After Hidan ate the soup he felt better by the end of the day, he then was back to his usual self, screaming, and cursing at everyone. He then started to treat Shimu like everyone else, maybe he was right when he thought that he was acting soft cause of his fever. Shimu didn't mind, as long as she wasn't with Hayato she was fine, but she felt lonely, all though sometimes Tobi spent time with her, she sometimes wished she could go out like everyone else did, she was just stuck there, unless Hidan told her to go out, Shimu never had a day off actually. She wanted to make more friends but she was afraid they would hurt her, at least she knew that Tobi wouldn't do that and Deidara wouldn't hurt her, either but again he is an Akatsuki so she will never know.

A month later went by and Shimu was bored out of her mind, she spent almost all her time in her room. It has been a month that Hidan doesn't treat her like if he care, not like he ever did she thought.

One day Shimu was looking at the wound that Hayato made her in the mirror with her shirt lift up to her belly. _Horrible… Look at what he did to me. That asshole… *sigh*… _Shimu thought. At that moment Hidan opened the door, he never knocked.

Hidan: Oi! I need you to go the village and brin-…

Hidan stopped when he saw her looking at her wound with her shirt lift up, Shimu pull her shirt down quickly and turned around. Since Hidan was treating her like he treated everyone else she was always quite and only talked when it was necessary.

Shimu: What do you want me to get you?

Hidan was noticing her odd behavior but he didn't put much attention to it.

Hidan: Here's the list, get to it Shiyu.

Shimu: Yes.

Shimu then got ready and took off to work. She never went out to get Hidan's stuff with weapons but this time she had a feeling that she should of bring some with her, but since she didn't had any she just ignore the feeling and took off.

Shimu was at the closet village from the hideout, she then began to walk the streets, the strees were full of people, everyone there was so nice, people asking how they were doing even if they didn't know each other, Shimu then started to buy the things Hidan asked for. Few moments later she walked by a Sushi restaurant, which was out in the open, she then saw Hidan and Kakuzu sitting down eating. _Looks like that argument of whatever they had been settle. _Shimu thought, she wasn't going to stop to say hi, they might give her a weird mean look, and so she kept on walking.

Kakuzu: I just saw Shimu.

Hidan: Oh, she must be getting the stuff I asked her to get me.

Kakuzu: I am glad you're back to normal.

Hidan: Fuck yeah, me too, I think what go into me was her stupid boyfriend insulting me and the fever.

Kakuzu: Yeah… I'm glad you don't like her.

Hidan: Yeah… *looks down for a moment, makes an evil grin and looks at Kakuzu* Why would I, right?...

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Akasuki took me in.

Chapter 14: CPR or Kiss?

Shimu kept on walking, she saw almost everyone from the hideout in the village except for Pein. She say Tobi, Deidara and Konan, _There was to be more Akatsuki's members… Whatever is not like I care, _Shimu thought. It was already around 3:00 pm.

Shimu was ready to leave, she had everything she needed and put it on a backpack she had, when she was about to leave she saw a little bridge and for the looks of it, it was new, she was going to keep walking but when she looked to the other side of the bridge she saw Deidara and Tobi having and argument, they didn't saw her cause they weren't facing her, she decided to walked over, she wasn't so afraid of them. As she walked on the bridge to the other side there were four guys looking at her, but since she is such a space out girl she didn't notice them till someone grabbed her arm and pushed her making her hit the railing of the bridge.

Shimu: Hey!

_Well, well, what do you in your backpack? *snatch Shimu's backpack*_

Shimu: Please don't! That's not mine!

They checked inside the backpack to see if there was any money or anything valuable, but there wasn't.

_This bitch doesn't have anything we need. That's too bad… Gentle man._

The other 3 guys grabbed her arms but then someone screamed, it was no other than Deidara.

Deidara: Hey! What do you think you are doing?! Un.

The guy that was talking looked at Deidara and then at Shimu.

_I hope you know how to swim. _

When he said does words the other three guys lift her up and throw her off the bridge, when they let go they jumped running away from Deidara. Shimu screamed as she fall down, when she hit the water she hit her head with a rock making her knocked out underwater and sink.

Deidara: Shit!

Deidara took his shirt off and jumped off the bridge, he swim down, grabbed her and pushed her to shore.

Tobi: Sempai please tell me she is okay!

Deidara: Shut up, un!

Deidara leaned down to her and place his ear near Shimu's mouth to see that she wasn't breathing. Deidara backed off slowly looking at her.

Deidara: She's not breathing…

*Hidan and Kakuzu scene*

Hidan: Then he got all up in my face and so I chopped his head off. I was like TAKE THIS YOU DICK!

Kakuzu: So not interesting… I remember when I got a lot of money last week.

Hidan: You only care about money.

Kakuzu: And you about killing and your stupid God.

Hidan: Oi! Don't insul-

Tobi: HIDAN-SAMA!

Hidan: Ugh great… What do you want?

Tobi: Shimu… Bridge… Water… Hit her head… Not breathing!...

Hidan: PUT YOUR FUCKING WORDS TOGETHER MAN!

Tobi: Some guys that were on a bridge attacked Shimu and they pushed her off the bridge and she hit her head with a rock when she fell down and now she is not breathing. Deidara-sempai is with her.

Hidan: Let's go Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: *sigh* Fine.

When they arrived Hidan was just calm like he didn't care at all, but when he saw what was going on he wasn't that calm, the first thing Hidan saw when he got there was Deidara giving Shimu CPR, Deidara's lips against her's giving her hair.

Hidan's reaction:

.

Hidan: Oi! What do you think you're doin-

At that moment Shimu sat down fast coughing trying to get air, when she sat down she hit Deidara's head making him fell down. Shimu sat there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath, she then looked up to see Deidara blushing, Hidan looking at her and at Deidara, Kakuzu looking at her and Tobi… running towards her.

Tobi: Shimu! *hugs her* Are you all right?!

Shimu: Easy Tobi… my head hurts.

Hidan: Sheezz… aren't you always getting in trouble?

Hidan walked towards her and before he got to where she was he grabbed the back of Deidara's pony tail and pull down to the ground and kept walking.

Deidara: What's your problem?! Un.

Hidan: Hm… Get up Shiyu.

Deidara: Her name is Shimu, you dick, un.

Hidan: Do you want to me to chop your head off?

Deidara: Bring it! I'll blast you to hell, where you belong, un.

Shimu: Is okay Deidara!

Deidara: Un… Let's go Tobi.

Tobi: You go on ahead I'll carry Shimu.

Shimu: Thanks…

Hidan: Did you get my stuff?

Shimu: *gasp* OH NO!

Shimu looked at the river and saw the backpack on the shore soak with water. Hidan looked at it and sigh loudly.

Hidan: Just… Forget it. Lets go.

Shimu: I am sorry Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Forget it!

Hidan began to walked away with Kakuzu. Tobi carry her to the hideout and Deidara just followed them.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Akatuski took me in.

Chaper 15: Jealous much? / Someone is back.

When they got to the hideout Tobi took Shimu to her room and laid her on her bed then left, few moments later Deidara brought her some ice for her head.

Deidara: Here, put this where it hurts, un.

Shimu: Thanks. And thanks for saving me out there, it means a lot.

Deidara: No problem. Well… Good night, un.

Shimu smiled at Deidara.

Shimu: Good night.

When Deidara left she went to sleep right away. Deidara went downstairs, as he was going down she was thinking about when he was giving her CPR the thought of it just made him blushed, when he finally got downstairs he saw Kakuzu and Hidan sitting on the couch of the living room. Hidan looked at him and chuckled like if he was making fun of Deidara, Deidara just ignored him and kept on walking. Deidara walked in front on them and as he was about to pass Hidan, Hidan stood up in front of Deidara.

Deidara: *sigh* What? un.

Hidan: You should get a hair cut.

Deidara: Fuck off.

Hidan: Hey, I'm just doing you a favor! Sheeze man, why so aggressive?

Deidara: *Deidara looks down and puts an evil grin on his face* Well Shimu doesn't mind my hair… I think she likes it, un.

Hidan: *WTF face* . Fuck off man.

Deidara: I was just saying.

Kakuzu couldn't hold on anymore and a little laugh slip out of his mouth.

Hidan: Oi! Kakuzu, what side are you in!?

Kakuzu: None.

Hidan: Since when you and Shiyu are so close that you know what she likes and what she doesn't?

Deidara: Not so lo-… Why do you even care? Un.

Hidan: Answer the damn question!

Deidara: Not long ago, man…. You know… For her being your maid, you sure are very protective over her, un.

Kakuzu: Tell me about it.

Hidan: Oi! Shut up Kakuzu! Let me tell you something, that's mine and Shiyu's problem, not yours.

Deidara: Stop treating her like she's your property.

Hidan: HA! That's because she IS my property you dumbass.

Deidara: She can do whatever she wants with WHO EVER she wants, un.

Hidan: Not without my concern.

Deidara: We will see about that.

Hidan: Ha!

At that moment Hidan took a step back and grabbed his sword.

Deidara: Bring it.

Pein: Enough. I can't believe you guys will fight for a girl.

Hidan: What! I am not fighting for that low life! I am fighting cause this dick head is-

Pein: Enough. Either you take this out side or I'll finish this.

*silence* Pein started to walked away.

Deidara smiled and just walked away waving his hair at Hidan's face.

Hidan: Ugh, Disgusting.

Kakuzu: Why did it bother you so muc-

Hidan: It didn't. He just doesn't know what he's talking about. I will like to teach that kid a lesson, so he won't go around talking to me like if I was nobody.

Kakuzu: You are nob-

Hidan: Shut up!

_If Deidara thinks he is going to take Shiyu as his maid or whatever he wants… He is so wrong. _Hidan thought.

Few days went by and Hidan was still the same, treating Shimu like he treated everyone else and he was picking more on Deidara than usual. Shimu notice that Hidan didn't give her any work for the last three days so she might as well asked if he needed something, it was the least thing she could do. Shimu got out of her cavern like she use to call her room, the only thing she did was do favors for Hidan and go back to her room, but at least she didn't had to leave her room to have fun, Tobi always visit her, she always had great laugh with him. Tobi and Shimu started to become really close friends and sometimes Tobi called her sis.

So Shimu decided to go to Hidan's room, when Shimu was about to knocked on the door she heard Hidan talking to Kakuzu.

Hidan: *looking at the mirror with his sword* Man, girls can't resist me they are always on top of me, I mean look at this!

Kakuzu: Yeah, well that doesn't work's out very well with Shimu, does it now?

Hidan: What's your problem, man? I don't fucking like her! Stop joking around, for the last time she is my maid!

Kakuzu: Well all right. What do you think about what Deirdara said?

Hidan: What about it? *Pushing his hair backwards*

Kakuzu: Well when he said that Shimu has the right to do whatever she wants with who ever she wants.

Hidan: Deidara is a dick, if he thinks he is going to tak-

Kakuzu: Someone is at the door…

Shimu opened her eyes wide and did as she was going to knock again, it worked pretty well, when Hidan opened the door it looked like Shimu was about to knock on the door.

Hidan: What do you want?

Shimu: I… I was wondering if you need me to do anything for you, Hidan-sama. It has been three days that you haven't asked me to do anything, so I'm just wond-

Hidan: Shut up. *sigh* Let me think what you can do for me.

Kakuzu: Bring us something to eat.

Hidan: Oi!

Kakuzu: I'm hungry.

Hidan: … Yeah me too… bring us something to eat Shiyu.

Shimu: Anything special you will like?

Hidan: *Hidan got close to her face and stroke her cheek* Surprise me hunny. *evil smile*

Kakuzu: You're a dick.

Hidan: Ha! What I do?

*Closes door.*

Shimu: *Blushes* Ugh… Teaser…

Shimu went down the stairs. _What can I make them? Burgers? No… Soup? They will probably throw it at me. Um… _Shimu thought. She then heard a voice behind her.

_Well what is this?_

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 16: New people.

Shimu turned around slowly to see a blue tall guy with an evil grin staring at her, he had the Akatsuki coat, gills under his eyes, spiky dark blue hair, white scary eyes, he looked like a shark for Shimu. Shimu got a little scared but didn't show it, right behind him an other guy showed up, he wasn't tall or small but he wasn't as tall as the shark guy, he was also wearing the Akatsuki coat, he had black hair, black eyes, and an emotionless face looking at Shimu.

Kisame: Forgive me my lady, I'm Kisame and this boy right here is Itachi.

Shimu: Ni-… Nice to meet you both. I'm Shimu. Amaya Shimu.

Kisame: You are not from the akatsuki, are you? What are you doing here?

Shimui: No. I am here as a maid for Hidan.

Kisame: Hidan?... *Chuckles* What a dick…

Itachi: Lets go report the mission to Pein.

Kisame: Yeah you go on ahead, I'll stay here with the new girl.

Shimu: Oh I don't mind.

Kisame: I insist…

Shimu: Oh…O-…Okay then.

Itachi just ignored them and walked away.

Shimu: You have been gone for a while I've been here for like 2 or 3 months already.

Kisame: Yeah well we have missions to do. What are you doing?

Shimu: I'm just trying to think what I can make Hidan and Kakuzu to eat.

Kisame: Make them so sushi.

Shimu: Aren't you spouse to be protecting your species… I mean… you kind of look like a… Fish.

Kisame looked at her with this face .

Shimu looked at him with this face .

Kisame pushed her to the side and started to make sushi. _Weird, I thought this guy would be evil and creepy and mean… Well he is creepy._ Shimu thought. Few minutes past by and the Sushi was done.

Kisame: Here. I got to go to report to Pein, he is a real PEIN- in the ass.

Shimu: That's mean.

Kisame: Well it's true.

Kisame started to walked away, he then stopped.

Kisame: I'll see you around.

Shimu: O-…Okay.

Kisame chuckled then left. Shimu went upstairs to give the Sushi to Kakuzu and Hidan. _I hope they like it… _Shimu thought. She got to the room and knocked the door.

Hidan: What do you wan-… What is that?

Shimu: Sushi!

Kakuzu: Sushi?

Hidan: Who told you to make this?

Shimu: Some blue guy, that looked like a shark.

Hidan: Kisame… That dick… Whatever I guess we can eat this, right Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: …

Shimu: Anything else I can do for you?

Hidan: Bring us something to drink, would ya?

Shimu: Okay.

Shimu once again went downstairs getting some sodas from the fridge, she was still thinking which one to take till she heard another voice.

_Can you hand me one?_

Shimu turned around to see Itachi.

Shimu: Sure, which one?

Itachi: Whatever.

Shimu gave him the soda and he began to walk away.

Shimu: Are you alright?

Itachi: *Stopped walking* Why?

Shimu: Just… asking.

Itachi stood there for a moment then left. Shimu sigh _I was just trying to be friendly… _Shimu thought. She went off again to Hidan's room as she walked her way over there she looked down to her feet and started to think random stuff. _Waoh my feet's are huge… Holy crap look at them… I think I'm going to get surgery on them. Is that a mole?! Oh no, I thought it was a-. _Shimu was cut out of her thoughts by hitting someone, she hit that person so hard she fell to the grown sitting down. When she looked up to say sorry she saw that it was no other than Pein. _Really? Why couldn't be tobi!?_ Shimu thought, but she was scared at the same time.

Shimu: Pein-sama! I am so sorry! *Looks down*

Pein: Get up.

Shimu looked up at Pein and saw that he was giving her his hand to help her stand up, Shimu slowly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up slowly and gently, he then lean down grabbing the sodas and handing them to her. Pein looked at her into her eyes, Shimu looked back confused. Pein took a step forward making her take another step back, Pein saw this and turned around and walked away. _What was that? _Shimu thought. Shimu then made it to Hidan's room.

Hidan: What took you so long?

Shimu: I fell down… and well yeah…

Hidan: *Takes soda* Go to your room. I'll meet you there we need to talk.

Shimu: About what?

Hidan: Go!

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 17: Remembering / A talk mixed with feelings.

Shimu obey to what Hidan told her to do, she went straight to her room, she then sat down at the little balcony her room had, that was her favorite part of her room, she could sit there for hours and relax just looking outside to the woods and river. That night was beautiful for Shimu, it had a huge full moon, and the reflection of the moon on the river was also an amazing thing for her to watch. Shimu waited for Hidan, hours past by and he still wasn't there it was around 12:30 am already. _Where is he?! *sigh*… _Shimu thought. Hours past by again and it was 2:00am now, Shimu fell asleep in her balcony, with her head lying on the wall behind her.

*In her Dream*

Shimu's Dad: Don't forget your goal.

Shimu's Mom: If you don't eat you won't accomplish you goal Shimu, you need to be strong.

Shimu: Who are you?

Hayato: It doesn't matter. I will stay with you until the time comes.

Shimu: What time?

Hayato: Don't worry about it.

Shimu: Dad!

*Back door slam* Shimu was going to run where the back door way

Shimu's Dad: *Dying* Don't Shimu…

*Shimu looked at her dad*

Shimu's Dad: *Dying* Don't… forget… your goal… Amaya… Shimu… Wear your mother's name high up…

Shimu: Dad, No!

Shimu's Mother: *Dying* Come here… Don't forget to eat your food… Amaya… Shimu… Wear your father's last name… High up…

Shimu's parents both together: Accomplish your goal and never give up…

Shimu: No!

Hayato: I don't care about her, I want her out of my life for good, she is the most annoying, irritating, loser, pathetic person in the world. No person like this should have the right to be alive, I want to be the only one to take her life away and sent her to hell with her parents.

Hidan: Lowlife.

Pein: She better not get in the way or I'll finish her.

Kakuzu: Leave Hidan alone.

*Out side her dream*

Hidan: Oi, you awake?

Shimu jumped and sat down, tears went down her face, when she realize this she cleaned her eyes and face fast. _Crap… He saw that I was crying… _Shimu thought.

Hidan: Why are you crying?

Shimu: Nothing… Just a bad dream that's all…

Hidan: Hm…

Shimu: What you wanted to talked about Hidan-sama?

Hidan: *sits down* Sit.

Shimu sat down. There was a moment of silence.

Hidan: I want to know what Kakuzu told you the day I was sick.

Shimu: I already told yo-…

Hidan: You didn't tell me everything, so tell me.

Shimu: *Sigh* To stop distracting you, to do my work as a maid and when I am done to leave you alone.

Hidan: Okay.

Shimu: That's it? I mean is that all you wanted to talk about?

Hidan: No. What happen to your parents? Looks like something bad for what Hayato said.

_You remember his name perfectly but you can't remember mine!?_ Shimu thought.

Shimu: *Sigh* They were killed. I was at the academy… and… when I got home… I saw them on the living room… *Shimu sigh about to cry* Covered in blood… I didn't see anyone, I just heard a loud slam from the back door of the house, when I was going to chase them my dad stopped me… and they say their last words…

Hidan: I see.

Shimu: I will never forget that image… If I could just been there I would of-

Hidan: Been dead too. You were a kid, do you think you could actually beat who ever did that?

Shimu: No… But at least see he or her face.

Hidan: That wouldn't solve anything, you aren't strong eno-…

Shimu hold Hidan's arm, this made Hidan look at her, she was looking down crying silently.

Shimu: I know I am weak and a lowlife, you don't need to remind me… If you are wondering also why I stay there with Hayato is because everything was different. I don't even remember how we met he just came up to me and told me he will stay with me till the time comes, I had no idea what he meant by that, I asked him but he didn't told me. Maybe been here makes me a masochist for the way everyone treats me… So maybe I'm a masochist… I try to run… but… I don't want to ever leave…

Shimu squeeze Hidan's arm a bit tighter letting out more tears, Hidan just looked at her crying and breathing deeply.

Shimu: I don't want to go back to what I live…

Hidan: *Sigh* Stop crying… And if you tell yourself you are weak and a lowlife well you will end up believing it, it doesn't matter what other dick head's say.

Shimu slowly wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck.

Hidan: Oi, oi! What are you doi-…

Hidan stopped talking as he felt Shimu hugging him, he could also feel her tears going down his shoulders.

Hidan: Shiyu… You can't be like this all the time.

Shimu separate from Hidan and looked at him in the eyes.

Shimu: Thank you…

_Damn it girl stop crying! Such a baby! And fuck! Stop looking at me like that! Makes me what to… To…_ _K… _Hidan Thought. He then slowly got close to Shimu. Shimu backed off a little, Hidan hold her arms in place.

Hidan: Fucking stay still!

Shimu looked at him, he then looked at her back. _What the fuck am I doing, she is my fucking maid! _Hidan thought. Hidan stood up fast and went back to his normal mean self.

Hidan: Go to sleep Shiyu… Tomorrow you had stuff to do for me.

He then walked away and closed the door. Out side Shimu's room Hidan stood there with his head against Shimu's door. He then sigh _What was that… I'm just tired… _Hidan thought and walked away to his room. Shimu was left alone in her balcony she then looked outside again to the river and woods, out of no where Tobi appeared, he was standing upside down from the roof of her balcony, making Shimu gasp and fall to the floor. Tobi got down and sat beside her.

Tobi: You can have my shoulder to cry Sis.

Shimu looked at him with water in her again, she then smiled.

Shimu: Thank you Tobi…

She laid her head on Tobi's shoulder and tears went down her face.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 18: Suicide.

As Hidan made his way to his room, he was walking looking down, then someone stood up in front of him, Hidan looked up to see Pein.

Pein: What were you doing in Shimu's room at this time?

Hidan: Just talking.

Pein: Is that what they call it now a days?

Hidan looked at Pein with a confused look.

Hidan: What do you mean by that?

Pein: *Sigh* Here.

Pein hand Hidan a condom.

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

Pein: I don't want any baby's here, so take it and don't to anything stupid.

Hidan: I WASN'T HAVING SEX WITH HER!

Pein: Then why did I hear her making some weird noises?

Hidan: She was crying!

Pein: Oh so you were comforting here?

Hidan: What!? NO! Why were you even spying on us!?

Pein: …Take it anyways you will never know when you will need it.

Hidan snatch the condom away from Pein hands.

Hidan: Whatever.

The next morning Shimu woke up in her bed, she realize she fell asleep while she was with Tobi. She started to remember what had happened last night with Hidan. _Why did he get so close to me? And why when I backed off he told me in place? He was just staring into my eyes… Whatever he must have been sleepy so he wasn't thinking straight. *Sigh* I better get ready, Hidan told me I got stuff to do. _Shimu thought. She then got up and got ready. Shimu went to Hidan's room and knocked on the door. Hidan talked to her from the inside of his room while she was out side.

Hidan: What?

Shimu: It's me… What did you wanted to me do today?

Hidan: Wait for me down stairs.

Shimu went down the stairs and head on to the living room to see no other than Itachi sitting on the couch, when he notice she was there she just stared at her, Shimu didn't bother to talk to him to she kept on walking to the kitchen.

Itachi: No good mornings?

Shimu: Good moring *fake smile, keep's on walking*

Itachi: Hm.

Shimu waited few more minutes for Hidan. Few minutes later Hidan got there with Kakuzu.

Hidan: Alright Shiyu let's go.

Shimu: Where are we going? Don't you usually give a list?

Hidan: This time you might need some help.

Hidan, Kakuzu and Shimu left the hideout, Hidan talked about his religion once again and Kakuzu could careless about what Hidan was talking about. Shimu had no idea were they were heading, she just didn't question them and followed them in silence. When they finally arrived to their destination, it was just a small house. Kakuzu knocked on the door and an old man greeted them and let them in. Shimu didn't spoke a word she felt that if she talked she would get in trouble, plus thought's of what she spoke to Hidan last night pop out to her head so she was feeling kind of down and depressed. Few moments later the old man came out.

Old man: Okay everything is ready.

Hidan: About time, where is it?

Old man: The next room to your right.

Hidan and Kakuzu went to the room and later came out with boxes, Hidan was carrying me three and Kakuzu two.

Hidan: Take this one, is the less heavier.

Shimu grabbed the box, for it was heavy but just a little bit nothing she couldn't handle, Kakuzu gave the old man some money, Kakuzu looked in pain as he gave the old man the money. They soon left the house and head back to the hideout. Shimu was dying to know what was in the box like a little girl.

Shimu: Um… So what's in these boxes?

Hidan: Weapons.

Shimu: Oh okay…

They kept on walking, Hidan and Kakuzu in front and Shimu in the back, she was getting slower, the box was now getting heavy. Hidan looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Hidan: Let's take a break.

Kakuzu: We're almost there.

Hidan: Yeah but I want to take a break.

Kakuzu: *Sigh* Fine.

They sat the boxes down and tooked a break. Since Shimu wasn't feeling well cause of her memories she sat down away from Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan wasn't paying attention to Shimu, he just laid down against a tree and rest there for a little bit.

Kakuzu: What's wrong with her?

Hidan looked over to Shimu to see that she was sitting down, and looking down to her hands. Hidan then looked back a Kakuzu.

Hidan: Not my problem.

Kakuzu: Sure it isn't… Where did she go?

Hidan: What do you me-

Hidan was interrupted by a voice coming from behind both Kakuzu and Hidan.

_Looking for this beauty?_

Hidan and Kakuzu stood up fast facing the guy, but it wasn't only one guy there were three of them. Hidan chuckled.

Hidan: Big mistake messing with us.

_We don't want any trouble, just your weapons or this beauty right here._

Hidan: Take the weapons then.

Kakuzu: Fuck no Hidan, that's my money right there.

Hidan: Well you heard him, give us back the girl now.

_Why should we? *Licks Shimu's cheek*_

Shimu: Gross!

Hidan: Oi! You fucking pig, leave her alone!

Kakuzu: Here we go. Let them have her.

Hidan: Fuck no, she is my maid!

_Not anymore._

The guy turned Shimu's head and was about to kissed her, Hidan was about to take out his sword but just before Hidan did and just before the guy was about to kissed her Shimu screamed at the guy.

Shimu: You pig! Get away from me!

Shimu puched him right in the face making him let go of her and fall down to the ground. Shimu broke his nose. She then ran over Hidan and hide behind him.

Kakuzu: Nice punch.

Shimu: Shut up, you wanted to leave me.

Kakuzu: Hm.

_You bitch…_

Shimu: Fuck you.

Hidan: Since when you talk like that?

Shimu: So-… Sorry Hidan-sama…

The guy command the other two guys that were with to him attack Kakuzu, Kakuzu ran to the forest to take care of them. The other guy wanted to fight Hidan.

Hidan: Back off Shiyu… You will see me fight today.

Hidan took off his sword and ran towards the guy, the guy wasn't really good at fighting he just dodge every attack. Hidan was getting angrier by the second, Shimu just wanted this to end to she created a distraction.

Shimu: Hey, over here!

When the guy looked at her Hidan scratch the guy's cheek making blood come out of it.

Hidan: Fuck yeah!

_Fuck yeah? What do you mean fuck yeah, you didn't do shit! _Shimu thought.

Hidan: Shiyu baby *Takes out a retractable spear from his coat Stabs himself with the spear* Get ready to see the work of my God! Hahahahahahaha!

Hidan appearance change, he had like Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. He then leaned down making a circle with a triangle inside the circle with his blood.

Hidan: Ready to see this, baby? *stabs himself with the spear on his waist* Aaahh! I love this feeling!

Shimu notices that the wound Hidan gave himself he other guy felt it and had it too and that the guy was bleeding. _He is like… a living voodoo doll. _Shimu thought.

_AAAHHH!_

Hidan: Yeah hurts good doesn't it? Attacking the vitals is such a waste! This pain, this is the best! As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body! And living through it feels even better! Yeah! Take this you dick!

Hidan stabs himself again on the legs, arms, feet's, ear, tongue, lip's, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Shimu couldn't think straight of what was going on. _How is this even possible, Hidan… you are a worst masochist than I am. _Shimu thought. Hidan was just there laughing like a crazy person, while the other guy was lying on the floor almost dead. Moment's later Kakuzu arrived.

Kakuzu: Hurry up, Hidan.

Hidan: Shut up! I'm enjoying this, besides I want Shiyu to see how I kill people. Hahahaha. Hey Shiyu, tell your ex not to mess with me ahahahahaha. Now… For the final kill.

Hidan stabbed himself in the heart, making the other guy scream and die. Shimu was in shocked.

Hidan: Now… To praise my God.

Out of no where one other the other guys appeared out of no where and punched Shimu in the face making her fly to the end of a cliff, Hidan followed her making him fall also but he held on to the edged, they were just haging there, Hidan holding to the edge and Shimu holding on to Hidan. Soon the other guy came and step on Hidan's hand's trying to make him let go to they could fall, if they did fall it they were going to die for sure, well at least Shimu, they were in a really high up place and below the cliff were just trees, but very low, so the impact will kill her, Hidan would be alive. Out of nowhere Kakuzu appeared and twisted the guy's neck and killed him.

Hidan: I thought you killed him!

Kakuzu: He's dead now.

Hidan was holding on to Shimu's arm and so did Shimu to him. But then the memories slowly came back and she got more depressed than ever. _I need to end my suffering here…_ Shimu thought. Shimu slowly started to let go of Hidan's arm. Hidan notice.

Hidan: Oi! You idiot if you want to live you better hold on! Kakuzu pull me up.

Kakuzu: Hold on man, you're strong hang in there, let me check the other guy. *Kakuzu left*

Shimu looked at Hidan's eyes. _Why does she looks at me like that!? _Hidan thought.

Hidan: Fucking stop looking at me like that and hold on!

Shimu put all of her weight on her body so she could be heavier and slowly started to slip away from Hidan's hand.

Hidan: Oi!

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Arigato…

Shimu slip away and fell.

Hidan: Shiyu, no! Fuck!

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Akatsuki took me.

Chapter 19: New friend / Why did she do that / "OH SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE!"

Hidan: Holy shit… She… She fucking jumped… Holy shit…

Kakuzu: I'm bac-… What happened?

Hidan climb up to the top of the cliff and looked down the cliff. Kakuzu just looked at him and looked down as well.

Kakuzu: She was just a maid dude. Let her go. Go look for her if you want then.

Hidan: I need to praise Jashin first…

Kakuzu: Well then…

As Shimu fell down she closed her eyes, remembering Hidan, Tobi, her parents, her village. She felt free like a bird, all though she couldn't fly she love how the wind felt, making her feel free, she felt like everything that happened to her was just a bad dream, she was ready to die, ready to be happy, free and let everything go. But this failed, when she was about to hit the first three her shirt got stuck in one of the branches so she was just hanging from the tree. _Crap! _Shimu thought.

Down the cliff and down the trees there was Itachi and Kisame heading back to the hidout as well.

Kisame: So what do you think of Shimu?

Itachi: Who?

Kisame: Shimu.

Itachi: Who's that?

Kisame: Hidan's maid! Black hair, pony tail, blue eyes?

Itachi: Oh yeah. Well what can I say? I don't know her

Kisame: I tap that.

Itachi ignored that Kisame's comment and kept on walking. Shimu was trying to get she shirt off the brach that was holding her, when she finally did it she fell down through more tiny and big braches, making her scream in pain, creating deep wounds, making her bleed and twist her wrist and ankle. Kisame heard the branches from above break so he stopped and looked up to the trees.

Kisame: What is that?

Itachi: Ahh!

Kisame turned around to look at Itachi to see that Shimu was on top of him and Itachi on the bottom.

Kisame: Damn boy, you're lucky an angel like that fell on you.

Shimu: Itachi-sama! Forgive me!

Shimu got off of Itachi, when she got off the fell on her back in pain.

Shimu: Ah! My back… Ouch my writs I think is broken.

Kisame: That's not good. Let me take a look at that sweat heart.

When Kisame was about to grab Shimu's wrist Itachi slapped his hand away. Kisame looked at him with a _**What the hell is wrong with you? **_face. Itachi then grabbed her wrist and took at look it.

Itachi: Yeah is broken alright. Anything else hurts?

Shimu My back… and my ankle.

Itachi: Okay, I'll carry you.

Shimu and Kisame: WHAT!?

Kisame: Itachi, look at how skinny you are, my lady here needs a man to carry her. Don't bother I'll carry, but thanks.

Itachi: I say… I will carry her.

Itachi looked at Kisame with the Sharingan on, since Shimu didn't know what was that she just looked at Itachi's eyes creped out. Kisame just chuckled and began to walk away.

Kisame: If you get tired let me know and I'll carry her for you.

Itachi carry Shimu bridal style and took off to the hideout. While they were walking Shimu couldn't help but think about Hidan._ I'm such a horrible person… What could Hidan be doing right now? Is he looking for me, or did he left for the hideout with Kakuzu? For sure Kakuzu told him to forget about me… But… What's going to happen next when he sees me? *sigh*…_

When they were walking they encountered Tobi.

Tobi: Shimu-chan! Are you alright?

Shimu: Yes…

Itachi: Let's keep going.

Tobi: Where are you heading?

Kisame: The hideout.

*Where Kakuzu and Hidan are*

When Hidan finished praying to his God he already looked like his old self, with his real skin, and took off to look for Shimu, he didn't say anything to Kakuzu, he already knew Kakuzu wouldn't help him. Hidan ran towards the cliff and jumped so he could get down faster. When Hidan was about to hit the trees he took out his sword and cut all of the branches on his way down till het got to the floor on his feet. He then began to look for her.

Hidan: Shiyu! Oi! Where are you?!

*At the hideout*

Shimu got to the hideout with Itachi and Kisame. Kisame left and Itachi took her to his room and laid her on his bed

Itachi: I'm going to see who can help you.

Shimu: Thanks.

_Hidan-sama is going to kill me for sure… _She thought.

*Where Hidan is*

_Where are you!? _Hidan thought.

Hidan: I am never going to find this bitch! Fuck! Shiyu! Answer me!

Tobi: Sempai!

Hidan: What do you want? I'm busy! Wait… Have you see-

Tobi: Your girlfriend? Yeah, she's on her way to the hide out, maybe she is already there.

Hidan: WHAT! SO SHE 'S FINE?!

Tobi: Yeah, she was with Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was carrying her.

Hidan: I'm going to kill them both!

Hidan began to run to the hideout but he then stopped and looked at Tobi.

Hidan: Tobi…

Tobi: Yes.

Hidan: She is not my girlfriend she is my maid. Say that one more time and I'll fucking rip your mask off and punch whatever in under it, understand?

Tobi: Sorry sempai… I just… Never mind.

Hidan ran to the hideout fast, he looked extremely angry and just by thinking that she was okay and make him scared himself shitless was getting him more and more angrier, he got to a point that his face was even red.

When he got there he almost broke the second door as he entered, in front of him there was the living room which Deidara was there sitting down on the couch staring at Hidan get angrier and angrier.

Hidan: Where is she?!

Deidara: Who? Shimu? Un. If I am not mistaken she's in Itachi's room, un.

Hidan: That jerk!

Deidara: Chill out, un.

Hidan: Shut up you so call artist, you're nothing but a wannabe.

Deidara: What!?

Hidan: You heard me.

Deidara: Oh is on! Un.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them it was no other than Tobi.

Tobi: Don't fight.

Deidara: Move Tobi! Un.

*At Itachi's room"

Shimu heard some noises down stairs, more like stuff been thrown. At that moment Itachi entered the room closing the door behind him, he had some medical kit. _He's going to heal me? _Shimu thought.

Itachi: Hidan is back. And one thing for sure, he doesn't look happy.

_Tobi must have told Hidan… I'm so dead… _Shimu thought.

Itachi: Give me your wrist.

Shimu obeyed, Itachi didn't talked much, he finish her wrist and her ankle.

Itachi: You are lucky it's nothing serious. Now you have to rest for a wh-

Itachi was interrupted by the door slamming open, it was no other than Tobi.

Tobi: Shimu-chan! Run! Run! I'll save you!

Shimu: What are you talking about Tobi?

At that moment Hidan entered the room, he had his rage mode on all the way, face read, breathing deeply, he looked at Itachi, Itachi looked at him and then looked away like he didn't care, Hidan then looked at Shimu. Shimu was now worried.

Hidan: YOU!

Tobi: Run! *Throws blanket over Shimu*

Shimu: Tobi!

When Shimu took off the blanket off of her she saw that Hidan was right in her face.

Hidan: Why… Would… You… Do… SOMETHING SO STUPID! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Shimu: Hidan wait let me explain.

Hidan: Yeah you better explain!

Shimu: I… I just want to die…

Hidan: What?...

Shimu: You want to know why I let go? I thought you would have figured it out. I want to die. I just can't deal with it anymore... I'm sick of everything. I want to forget everything that's happened to me, like how I saw my parents died right in front of me, how my ex used to beat me up every freaking day. I just want to curl up and die. I'm sick of being a bother. But you would never understand, now, would you? No!

Hidan was going to grab her arm to calm her down and make her shut up, but Shimu didn't let him.

Shimu: No! Let me talk. Hear me out… *eyes with tears* I am just a bother to you and everyone around me. I mess up all the time and I am just disappointment. I never accomplished my stupid dreams and I never will. I'm just a waste of space and air. That's why… That's why I let go of your hand. I am nothing. I will never be anything more than this empty shell of a girl, I will never be anything to anyone… It's too late for me. I can't take it anymore.

There was a moment of silence. Itachi was staring at her, Hidan's anger left, and Tobi was just standing there staring at everyone. At that moment Hidan moved forward, the truth was he was going to give her a hug but when he was about to pull her closer Tobi got in the way and hugged Shimu.

Tobi: Don't cry Shimu-chan! You are more than welcome! Right Hidan!

Hidan: … I'll talk to you guys later…

At that moment someone grabbed Shimu's head and Hidan's head as well pulling them close to each other and they…

To be continued…

THANK YOU TO: activity?show=RcFqL2Luaa

For helping me figuring out what Shimu's reasons were to end her life!


	20. Chapter 20

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 20: A punch right in the face.

Someone grabbed Shimu's head and Hidan's head as well pulling them close to each other and they slammed each other forehead.

Shimu: Ouh!

Hidan: What the fuck? What was that for?

Pein: Quit the damn drama. Hidan take Shimu to her room and Itachi you come with me I have some work for you. And Hidan I don't know what's your problem with Deidara but as soon as you take Shimu to her room you and Deidara will clean up the mess you made in the living room.

Hidan: Yeah, yeah… Let's go Shiyu.

Hidan then carry Shimu bridal style to her room, as they walked there none of them talked to each other, there was nothing to say after all, Hidan opened the door and walked in, he then laid her down on her bed, Shimu didn't looked at him, when she was in the bed she just turn her back at Hidan and began to cry silently. Hidan sat on the bed also giving her back.

Hidan: Are you going to say something?

Shimu didn't respond.

Hidan: Fuck it then.

He stood up and walked away slowly, giving her time to say something if she was going to. He stopped at the doorway of the room waiting for her to say something, he then sigh closing the door behind him and left. Hidan went to his room and took a nap.

It was now around 8:00 pm, Hidan woke up and remembered he had to cleaned up the mess he made with Deidara, so he got up and went down stairs.

Deidara: About time you got here. Un.

Hidan: Shut up, I'm not in the mood.

Deidara: Hm. You know, I was thinking about asking Shimu out. What do you think? Un. I mean no one here has a crush for her or anything, she's single, so I thought I give it a shot. Un.

Hidan: Like if she's going to go out with a wannabe artist like you.

Deidara: Ha! Trust me, she has seen my art and she enjoys it. Un. Wait till she sees my bigger piece of art, she's going to go crazy. Un.

Hidan lost it there.

Hidan: What. Did. You say?

Deidara: Wait till she sees my bigger piece of art, Hidan, Un.

Hidan: You pig. I dare you to say that again.

Itachi: Are guys seriously fighting for that girl?

Kisame: I would fight for her too. She is a total babe. And trust me she will never go for any of you guys. Deidara you're a kid, Hidan you're immature and you don't know how to control your language and your temper, Itachi you'e too cold. In my case, she needs a man, and that's why I am here.

Itachi: I never say I was interested.

Kisame: Whatever.

Hidan: Believe me, as long as she is under my wing, you guys aren't getting close to her.

Kisame put an evil grin on his face and so did Deidara.

Kisame: Well I guess we are going to have to make that change, right Deidara?

Deidara: Yeah, un.

Hidan: You better not try anything. I'll fucking kill-

Kisame: Where did Itachi go?

*Up at Shimu's room*

Shimu heard a knocked on her door, she didn't respond she wasn't in the mood to talked to anyone. The door slowly opened and it was no other than Itachi.

Itachi: Can I come in?

Shimu: You're already in, aren't you?

Itachi: Right. Listen… Shimu right?

Shimu: Mhm…

Itachi: Well… okay I am going to say this like it or not, and I don't care if it hurts. Try to kill yourself again and don't stop till you achieve it, if you really feel that worthless kill yourself already.

Shimu stood up from the bed and looked at. He then threw a kunai to get bed.

Itachi: Do i-

Itachi was interrupted by a kunai flying close to his face, he didn't even had the time to dodge it, he looked at where the kunai flew and then he looked at Shimu that was on the edge of the balcony.

Shimu: Fuck off.

Shimu jumped out he balcony and ran to the woods. At that moment Hidan, Kisame and Deidara entered the room tackling Itachi to the ground.

Itachi: Get off!

Kisame: I hope you didn't lay a finger on my lady!

Deidara: Your lady? Please, she the finest piece of art in this place. Un.

Hidan: Both of you shut up, she's my maid!

Itachi: Well as you see… She is not here!

Hidan: What?

Shimu ran and ran as fast as she could but she then began to slow down with the pain of her ankle. Shimu stopped and fell on her knees.

Shimu: Fuck! AAAAHHH! DAMN IT! WHY!? AAAAHHHH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

Itachi: Bad things will always happen to good people.

Shimu: Leave me alone!

Itachi: No.

Shimu: Oh you asked for it!

Shimu got up and ran towards Itachi at full speed ready to punch him in the face but Itachi dodge it and he was now behind her.

Itachi: You are fast. Is that one of your special abilities? Speed?

Shimu: I don't have anything special.

Shimu turned around and punch him right in the face, this made Itachi fell backwards.

Shimu: Do yourself a favor and leave me alone.

Shimu began to walk away as that moment Itachi grabbed on her ankle making her fall.

Shimu: You idiot!

Shimu was about to kick him in the face but he grabbed on her leg and got on top of her, he was now holding her hand to the ground so there was no way she could get out.

Shimu: Let go of me you pervert!

Shimu then hit his head with her head, making him get off of her and fall.

Itachi: Okay, ouh… ouh… You went to far, that one actually hurt.

Shimu: …. Pffff... Ahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha. You're such a baby! Ahahahahahaha

Itachi: That actually hurt!

Shimu: Hahahaha…. *Sigh*… Leave me alone Itachi, please…

Itachi: You're pretty strong.

Shimu: Hm…

Itachi: I see that you have a lot of pain inside you… but not hate. You're not the type of person to hate anyone, even if you tried.

Shimu: You don't know anything about me.

Itachi: True, but I know a lot about hate, and pain.

Shimu: Right… What did you do betrayed you village? Join the akatsuki? That's it?

Itachi: I killed my whole clan.

Shimu looked at him in shocked. _What? His whole clan? Wait that means also his family! _Shimu thought.

Shimu: Why?...

Itachi: That's not important now. I want to try something with you…

Shimu: What…

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WITH THIS SONG IN REPEAT:

Everytime we touch (acoustic) - Cascada

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 21: I… I…

Shimu: What do you want to do?

Itachi: Fight me.

Shimu: Look if you don't like me and you want to kill me you can just say it, but I'm not going to fight you.

Itachi: You were fighting me a moment ago.

Shimu: Yeah but I'm not going to fight you cause you say so. I am not your… maid…

Shimu looked down when she said does words. Itachi notice.

Itachi: You are no ones maid, you just like doing favors.

Shimu looked at Itachi and he gave her a small smile.

Itachi: Fight me.

Shimu: No… I am going to sleep.

Shimu began to walk away as she passed beside Itachi he pulled her hair making her fall.

Itachi: Fight me.

Shimu: Now you done it, no one messes with my hair.

Shimu got up and started throwing punches at Itachi, Shimu was fast but Itachi had the sharingan on so he was dodging every punch.

Itachi: Is that all you all got?

At the moment Shimu throw a punch at him and he grabbed her arm pull her down to the ground.

Itachi: Imagine I am Hayato… Imagine you are fighting him, all the times he used to beat you up. *Kick her on the ribs*

Shimu: AAAHHH! *Tears become to form in her eyes*

Itachi: That's were he use to hit you, isn't it?

Itachi was about to kick her in the ribs again but Shimu manage to hold his leg and push him making him fall. She got up crying.

Itachi: Remember when you saw you parents dying.

Itachi ran towards her throwing a punch, Shimu grabbed his arm and punch him in the face.

Itachi: Remember does last words they told you.

Itachi throw a kunai at Shimu, Shimu didn't move so the kunai stab her in her shoulder.

Itachi: What were does last words, Shimu?

Shimu just stood there looking down while her the blood of her shoulder came out slowly, dripping down her arm to her hand and fingers. She looked up at Itachi, Itachi was just staring at her.

Itachi: What were does last words, Shimu?

Shimu: To…

Itachi: Accomplish your goal. What do I have to do to get you angry damn it!?

Itachi ran toward her grabbing her neck and slamming her back against a tree. Shimu looked down crying silently.

Itachi: Get angry damn it!

Shimu: I can't…

Shimu slowly pulled down Itachi's hand from her neck, he didn't grabbed her or anything he just let go as well. Shimu looked at Itachi's eyes to see that he wasn't using his sharingan.

Itachi: You really are nothing.

Shimu looked at him and slap him in the face, she then grabbed the collar of his shirt and push him against a tree. She then look at him in the eye Shimu then took the kunai off her shoulder without any complains. Itachi chuckled at her.

Itachi: You are not that weak after all… So are you going to fight me?

Shimu smiled at him, she then backed off and jump to the trees and ran away. But not to the hideout.

Itachi: So you like games, huh? Very well.

Itachi followed her through the trees till he meet up with her.

Shimu: You are really slow.

Shimu went up to him was about to punch him in the face but he manage to dodge.

Itachi: Don't think I will take it easy on you cause you're a girl.

Shimu: I never thought of that.

Shimu stood up on a branch but the branch broke making her fall as she was about to hit the ground someone tackled her, that someone was no other than itachi, the both fell on the ground but not so hard, Itachi ended up on top of her, Shimu had her eyes closed in pain and Itachi just looked at her. When Shimu opened her eyes she notice the way he was looking at her.

Shimu: Itachi-sama what are you doi-…

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

Kisame: Itachi you traitor!

Deidara: I'm going to blast you to hell!

Hidan: Both of you stop following me!

Hidan pushed Itachi to the ground and grabbed Shimu's arm pulling her up.

Hidan: So now you're a whore?

Itachi: Nothing happened.

Hidan: Shut up! Tell me Shiyu, now you go whoring around with gu-…

Shimu didn't let him finish his sentence and slap him right in the face. Hidan let go of her arm and looked at her, she had tears in her again once again.

Shimu: How… How dare you call me a whore?...

Kisame: Ignore him he was just kidd-

Shimu: How dare you Hidan!? I might be you maid but I am not a fucking whore!

Shimu pushed him away and ran off crying.

Deidara: Wait, Shimu! *Deidara tried to grab her*

Shimu: Get away from me! *she kept on running*

Kisame: Man… I will never call Shimu a whore, what is wrong with you?

Deidara: Agreed, un.

Kisame: If you liked her… You messed up big time Hidan.

Itachi: I'm leaving…

Kisame: Yeah me too, this turn out to be something else.

Deidara: Wait for me, un.

Hidan just stood there and everyone else left him, he just stood there and placed his hand on his cheek. _I'm such a moron… I can't believe I called her a whore… Even if she likes Itachi, there's no reason to call her like that. _Hidan thought. When he took his hand away from his cheek he notice that there was blood on his hand and cheek. _What did you do now Shiyu? No… What did Itachi did to you?! Fuck!_. Hidan thought, and ran back to the hideout.

Shimu jumped to her balcony and ran to her bed, she just laid there crying on her pillow. _That jerk… How dare him to call me such a thing… I will never… _Shimu thought.

Hidan got to the hideout minutes later Itachi, Kisame and Deidara did. Hidan entered and ran to Itachi's room slamming the door opened, Itachi looked at him.

Hidan: Why did Shiyu was bleeding?

Itachi: Haven't you heard of a thing call knocking?

Hidan: Answer me!

Itachi: Hasn't anyone tell you that you care too much for her to be _just _your maid? For the looks of it, it looks this was the first time you insulted her other than calling her a bitch. Do you like her?

Hidan: No! Why did she was bleeding?

Itachi: We were just fighting, well I made her fight me, I throw a kunai at her and she didn't dodge it and well that happ-

Itach was interrupted by a hand grabbing him by the neck.

Hidan: Put one finger on her one more time, and I swear you're done. Do you understand Uchiha?

Itachi: Nothing… Happen… What you saw was an accident… we both fell and I tackled her so the impact wouldn't be so hard… And she was in pain with her eyes closed… as I was on top of her… I was the one that didn't got off her… I just stayed there when she notice she asked what was I doing then you guys showed up…

Hidan: For your own sake you better hope your ass that it was an accident!

Hidan let go of Itachi's neck and walked away. Itachi fell to the ground breathing deeply and fast, he then got up slowly.

Itachi: After all this show you put up, I hope you apologize to her.

Hidan: Shut up…

Hours passed by and Shimu was still crying. It was now 2:00 am, everyone in the hideout was asleep, Shimu got up and head downstairs to get something to drink, when she was done she head upstair, still upset, with a runny nose and her eyes watery. She heard a gentle voice behind her.

Hidan: Oi…

Shimu turned around to face Hidan. Shimu looked down and looked up at him.

Shimu: Forgive me for hitting you Hidan-sama… I shouldn't have… I just reacted like that and I am sorry… You are my master and I promise that will never happen aga-…

Shimu was interrupted by some strong, big arms wrapping slowly around her. It was no other than Hidan's arms, slowly holding her gently and pulling her close. Shimu didn't do anything, she was in shocked that Hidan, the man she thought was heartless was giving a gesture of… love.

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan: I'm not good… with apologies… So… please take this like an apology for calling you a whore… and… I did deserved that slap you gave me…

Shimu: Hidan…

Shimu began to felt her heart race faster and faster… _What is this… feeling?... _Shimu thought. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. _I am not… controlling my body… I don't know how am I doing this but… I like it… It's not like a mind at all…_ Shimu thought. Hidan slowly backed away looking at her eyes and Shimu did the same. _Does eyes… _Hidan thought. Hidan slowly got closer to her and for his surprise Shimu didn't back off like last time, Shimu just blushed and slowly started to closed her eyes…

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan: Hm…

Hidan and Shimu were now inches away from kissing… Hidan wrapped his arm tighter pulling her body closer. They both felt they hot breath mixed together, Hidan began to close his eyes.

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Don't… talk…

Hidan stoke his hand on Shimu's face.

Hidan: Shiyu…

Shimu: Yeah…

Hidan: I… I…

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WITH THIS SONG IN REPEAT:

Everytime we touch (acoustic) – Cascada

Akatsuiki Took Me In.

Chapter 22: Drama.

Shimu: You… What?...

Hidan: I…

_What am I doing? Why can't I stop? _Hidan thought. Hidan leaned close to kiss Shimu, when Shimu notice she closed her eyes, Hidan notice when she closed her eyes so he did the same as well. Slowly getting closer to each other to kiss, Hidan holding her closer than ever, Shimu blushing with her hand on Hidan's back holding him tight and close. When they were about to kiss Hidan heard some foot steps, he then moved his head up to see who was there, making Shimu kiss his chin, when Shimu notices she backed off and looked at him, but even though Hidan was looking around he never let go off her even if she tried.

Shimu: Hidan… What is it?

Hidan: Shhh…

Hidan carry her bridal style and ran but not on the floor he ran on the walls, reaching to another hall way and they entered a small janitors room. Hidan put her down.

Hidan: I'll be right back, don't make a sound, okay?

Hidan slowly walked away, few seconds passed by and he ran to the room and close the door slowly without making any sound.

Shimu: What is i-…

Hidan put his hand on her mouth. They suddenly heard some foots steps walking by, it was one of the guys that worked for Pein. Hidan was looking at the door holding Shimu's mouth, he then looked at her and saw he blue eyes shining in the dark.

Hidan: Shiyu… When you see that guy or any guy at this time just hide, okay? At least the guys with piercing work for Pein, they just walk around at night now, that's something new, to check if someone sneaked in, so like I say, when you see that guy or any guy at this time just hide, okay?

Shimu looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Slowly the footsteps fade away. Hidan grabbed her hand and took her to her room, he entered with her closing the door behind him. When he looked at her she was just blushing a lot, Hidan got close to her, Shimu placed her hands on his chest, Hidan then pulled her close gently and slowly lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, he then place her against a wall, Shimu began to stoke his silver hair, he then began to stroke her thighs slowly. _Are we going to?... _ Shimu thought. _I have no idea why am I doing this… But for some reason I can't stop… Her eyes are… I have this feeling in my chest that is making me go crazy… And it's making me do this… But… I can't… No I can't… I am just a killer and I treat her like shit… I like this feeling but I have no idea what it is… No… This can't happen… But… It feels so right… But I wont… _Hidan thought. Hidan slowly put her down and backed off, this made Shimu confused.

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan: We shouldn't have never done this.

Shimu felt her heartbreak in a million pieces to does words.

Shimu: Why… Did you do this to see if I was a whore?!

Hidan: No. I can't do this… Not with you… You're my-

Shimu: Maid…

Shimu slowly got down on her knees and began to cry silently.

Shimu: Please go… I need to be alone…

Hidan: Shiyu…

Shimu: Go! And my name is Shimu, damn it! Leave me alone!

Shimu got up and was going to slap him in the face once again, but Hidan saw that coming and grabbed her wrist.

Shimu: Let go of me, damn it!

Hidan pushed against the wall and got close to her.

Hidan: I… I can't…

Hidan let go of her, he looked at her and saw her eyes gendering tears slowly.

Hidan: Don't….

A tear fell from Shimu's eyes, he then turned around and left closing the door behind him. He walked away slowly feeling a pain in his chest, he tried his best to ignore it but couldn't. _Why am I feeling this stupid pain in my chest? Damn it! *Sigh* I have no idea what happen or why I did that… I need to sleep it off… _Hidan thought.

Shimu was left alone in her room drowning in her tears. Then slowly the door opened, when she looked up she saw that it was Deidara. Deidara saw her on the floor crying.

Deidara: Are you okay? Un. I heard some screaming and I saw Hidan walking to his room. Is everything oka-…

Deidara was cut off by Shimu hugging him and crying loud.

Shimu: Please don't leave! I feel so lonely I need someone please Deidara-kun, stay with me!

Deidara stood there in shocked and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Deidara: I'll stay, un.

Hidan was walking slowly to his room. _I feel like a total ass… Leaving her there crying… And I still have this pain in my chest, I feel like is pushing me to go back… Fuck! I'll go to see how she's doing._ Hidan thought. Hidan then walked again to her room, to see that her door was open and heard her crying, he slowly stood up in front her door way and saw that she was on the ground giving her back to the door way so she didn't know Hidan was there, while Deidara was hugging her facing the door, Deidara did saw Hidan, Deidara looked at him with a face that said _**Look what you've done. **_Deidara moved his head like if he was saying no to Hidan. Hidan looked at him and then at Shimu. Deidara decided to asked Shimu why was she crying so Hidan could heard her.

Deidara: Why are you crying? Un.

Shimu: Hi- Hidan-sama!

Hidan looked down, some how he couldn't hold on any longer to the fact that she was there crying for him. Hidan stood back and walked away to his room. _Why would she cry for me?… _Hidan thought. Deidara stayed there with her till she fell asleep, he then left and went to his room.

-

Few weeks went by, Hidan didn't gave Shimu any work and Shimu didn't bother asking for any work either. Hidan and her didn't even saw each other much, the only time he saw her was when she left her room to get something to eat and she didn't even looked at him, she grabbed what she needed and head back to her room, Hidan just looked at her and looked down. She only talked to Deidara, Kisame sometimes when he was been creepy with her, Tobi and Itachi. Everyone else in the hideout started talking about what was going on and wondering what was happening.

One day Hidan stayed all the in his room, he just went down to eat and nothing else. Hidan heard a knock on his door he got up fast and opened it thinking it was Shimu, but it was no other than Kakuzu.

Hidan: What?

Kakuzu: We need to talk.

Hidan: About?

Kakuzu: You know about what, let me in.

Hidan let him in and then Kakuzu began to talk.

Kakuzu: What the hell is going on with you and Shimu?

Hidan: Nothing.

Kakuzu: You really expect me to believe that?

Hidan: I expect you to leave me the fuck alone.

Kakuzu: You asked for it.

Kakuzu got up and left.

Hidan: Freak…

Kakuzu went up to Tobi to talk to him.

Kakuzu: Hey, Tobi.

Tobi: Huh? Kakuzu talking to me?

Kakuzu: Yeah… Hey isn't your birthday in a couple of days?

Tobi: Yes! And I'm going to have a surprise party! Well it's not a surprise but I don't know what's going to happen so I guess it's still a surprise!

Kakuzu: Is Shimu going?

Tobi: Yeah!

Kakuzu: Is Hidan invited to that?

Tobi: I talked to him but he said no.

Kakuzu: Do me a favor. Tell Shimu to invite him and if he says no tell her to tell him to go cause she is going, okay?

Tobi: Um… Okay.

Later than night around 12:30am Tobi went to Shimu's room and told her to go an invite Hidan, Shimu at first refuse and but Tobi someone how convince her. Shimu was wearing a big nightshirt that reached to her thighs, and under that she was wearing short pants. Shimu walked to Hidan's room, as she was getting closer and closer she felt her heart racing faster and faster, she could hear her own heart beat and she thought her heart was going to come out her throat. When she was in front of Hidan's room she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Hidan: It's open…

Shimu slowly opened the door, Hidan had his back facing the door so he didn't who was there. Hidan was lying in his bed with some short boxers and shirtless, Shimu could see his big muscles. He then turned around to see who was there, when he saw her he got up on his knees and stood like that on his bed, they both stared at each other, Hidan looked at her blue eyes, her night shirt and her thighs, Shimu notice he was checking her out, she pulled she night shirt down to cover her thighs, Hidan looked at her when she did this, he saw that she was blushing and looking down. Hidan got off his bed and walked towards her, when he was in front of her they just stood there. Shimu then decided to break the silence.

Shimu: Tobi told me to invite you to his surprise party…

Hidan: I already told him I wasn't going.

Shimu: He told me you would say that, so he told me to tell you also that I am going talso and… that you should go cause I am going…

Hidan: …Stupid kid.

Shimu: Good night, Hidan-sama…

Shimu walked away, as she walked away Hidan stood out side his room checking her out while she walked away. _Damn… *Sigh* Sure I'll go…_

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE GO TO: **

** .com **

**And look for the chapter 23**

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 23: Party, Music and Alcohol / The Confession.

Hidan got back to his room and laid back on his bed thinking about Shimu with her nightshirt _Waoh… _Hidan thought. He then bite his lower lip and looked to his right to see the condom Pein gave him, Hidan took it and looked at it for a while, he then smirked and put it away. For some reason Hidan couldn't stop smiling, he just couldn't stop thinking about Shimu in her nightshirt. He then put an evil smirk on his face.

Hidan: The old Hidan is back. Hehe…

Few days went by and it was already Tobi's birthday, it was around 9:00 pm, everyone left to the surprise party except for Shimu and Tobi, Shimu was the one that was going to take him there. Tobi was so exited to leave he was knocking on Shimu's door like crazy, Shimu was getting ready, till she finally opened the door and there she was wearing this:

.

Tobi just stood there in shocked.

Tobi: Shimu-chan…

Shimu: Too much, right? I'll go change!

Tobi grabbed her hand stopping her.

Tobi: You look amazing… *hugs her* You're going to make Hidan-sama fall for you!

Shimu blushed.

Shimu: Thank you Tobi… Let's go.

As they walked Tobi was getting more and more exited, when they finally got to the village Shimu cover Tobi's eyes with a bandana through the whole way till they got to the place. The place was a disco, all of the Akatsuki crew were there. When Shimu and Tobi were almost there they could hear the music so loud.

Shimu: I hope we don't get in trouble cause of the music…

Tobi: What! No! We are the damn Akatsuki! Nobody messes with us! Are we almost there?!

Shimu: Haha! Almost.

When they finally got there the music was so damn loud but Shimu didn't mind, she actually wanted to dance, with Tobi, not with the other guys.

Music: Down on me by Jeremith (LOOK FOR IT ON YOUTUBE)

Tobi entered the first and everyone yelled SURPRISE! Except for Hidan and Pein, Then everyone got to where Tobi was and wish him happy birthday, few moments later Shimu entered, no one actually notice she was there, they were to busy congratulating Tobi. Pein was wearing all black, black pants, black shirt and black shoes, Deidara was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, gray pants and black shoes, Itachi has a red and black stripe shirt, black jeans and black shoes, Kisame was wearing a light blue no sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes, Tobi was wearing all black like Pein and finally Hidan was wearing a white no shirt sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Shimu didn't say hi to anyone she just walked to the bar to get some water, she was thirsty after that walk. Kisame turned around and stood there in shocked, he then hit Hidan in the shoulder.

Hidan: What!?

Kisame: Look *eveil smile*

Kisame point at Shimu and Hidan looked at her, Hidan eyes wide open, both Kisame and Hidan stood there drooling over her, when Deidara saw her he did the same, the same with Itachi but he ignored it and left somewhere else. When Shimu got to the bar at that moment she felt someone grabbed her waist. It was no other than Kisame.

Kisame: Hey beautiful.

Shimu: Hey, how are you? *Backs off a little so Kisame let go of her*

Kisame: Fine. You look amazing tonight. First time we all see you with you hair down like that.

Shimu: Thank you. Haha yeah I'm always wearing a ponytail, so don't get use to this.

Kisame: No problem baby.

Kisame couldn't stop staring at her blue eyes, Shimu just looked away and looked at Tobi, Tobi dancing and having a good time with Deidara. Shimu smiled at their silliness, later Hidan walked passed by her, when Shimu saw him she looked down and walked to where Tobi. Hidan stood there watching her walk away ( in slow motion). Kisame put his arm around Hidan neck.

Kisame: You miss her, don't you?

Hidan: Hm…

Shimu was dancing all night with Tobi, later Deidara danced with her, Tobi was in front of her but with distance and Deidara tried to get behind her but she didn't let him, she just dance beside him. Hidan was trying to not be angry by just ignoring them.

Shimu: Itachi-sama!

The music was loud so they had to scream.

Itachi: Hm. *looks at Shimu*

Shimu: Dance with us!

Itachi: No.

Shimu grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor, Tobi, Deidara and Shimu danced around him and he just stood there.

Tobi: Dance Itachi-sama!

Deidara: C'mon man, haven fun for once, un.

Itachi: No.

Shimu: Please!

Itachi looked at her with a face that said _**Are you really going to make me dance? **_But it worked, after a few drinks Itachi was now dancing.

Kisame: I knew that guy was alive some where on the inside… Hey Hidan let's dance with Shimu.

Hidan: I'll pass.

Kisame: Alright, don't get mad if she ends up with me by the end of the night.

Hidan: Keep dreaming. She won't go for a guy like you, I know her pretty we-…

Hidan shut up when he realize what he was saying and what he was about to say.

Kisame: Ahahahahaha. You like her and you miss her. Oh well is your loss. She is a beauty but I am the beast.

Hidan: Dick…

Kisame went up them and dance, he tried to dance with Shimu, but Shimu didn't let him also, they just dance in a circle, giving each other turns to get in the middle and have a dance solo. A few moments later someone tap Shimu's shoulder, when she turned around to see who it was, it was no other than Pein standing there with two shots.

Shimu: Hi! Where's Konan!?

Pein: On a mission. Here.

Shimu: Thanks! But I don't drink! But I guess I can give it a try, but just one!

What was one shot turned into 20 shots, Shimu was now drunk as hell but she was awarded of the guys getting close to her and she always pushed them away, except for Tobi because Tobi was dancing alone and singing, almost all of them were drunk except for Hidan, Hidan spent almost all the time at the bar sitting down giving them his back, but he wasn't drinking or anything. Kisame went up to Hidan.

Kisame: Man your maid is wasted.

Hidan: WHAT!?

.

Kisame: Take a look for yourself.

Hidan stood up and went up to her, to see that Deidara was trying to get close to her and Shimu was pushing him away.

Hidan: Oi! Get away from her!

Shimu: Hidan-samaaaa!

Hidan looked at her and she jumped on him, holding on to his neck with all her weight of her body and on him.

Shimu: Dance with me Hidan-sama… You haven't dance in all night. Please.

Hidan: What?! No, you're drunk we're leaving.

Shimu: Please!

Kisame: Dance with her man, she doesn't want to dance with anyone else than you.

Hidan looked at Kisame with a face that said _**Are you serious?.**_

Hidan: Okay, one dance and then we leave.

Shimu: Fuck yeah!

Music: I'm Real (Murder Remix) by Jennifer Lopez (LOOK FOR IT ON YOUTUBE)

One dance turned into a 4-hour dance or more, Shimu against the wall and Hidan in front of her, they were close, very close, bodies against bodies, rubbing each other private parts and bodies, the way they moved in sync was driving Hidan crazy, slowly, intense, passionate, hot-blooded, he just hold her close as possible. Hidan was sweating, he could feel sweat drops coming out his forehead running down his cheek to his chin and falling, breathing deeply, hard and fast and looking at her. Shimu was just dancing looking down and sometimes with her eyes closed, she finally looked at him and when she did she looked into his eyes _Those blue eyes… _Hidan thought. Hidan got closer and kept on dancing, slowly and sensual, the song was like that. The could felt their breaths getting faster and shorter. The way Shimu moved on Hidan made him go crazy, slowly, sensual, and the way Hidan moved on her made her go breathless, every time he moved forwards he pulled her closer to him and hold her, he grabbed on to her dress and pulled it back like if he wanted to rip it off, he grabbed on to the back of her neck and stroke her hair slowly and hard. Both of them could felt their hot breath mixing, Shimu could feel Hidan's breath on her forehead, cheek and ear, when Hidan breathe on her ear that made her body tense and go more intense in the dancing, Hidan could feel Shimu's breath on his neck, that also make Hidan go crazy and go more wild on her. They just danced staring at each other and at each others eyes.

Kisame, Deidara and Pein were staring at them.

When Shimu gets drunks she gets all blushy.

Kisame: That Hidan… Hahaha.

Deidara: The might do it tonight, un.

Kisame: Might? Oh they will, don't you see they way they are moving and staring at each other? What I shame, I wanted her for me only.

Pein: I hope he uses a condom…

Pein heard a voice behing him.

Konan: Pein…

Pein turned around to see no other than Konan, wearing a short purple dress with black heals.

Pein: K- Konan…

Konan: Want to… Dance?

Pein: … Um… Okay.

Tobi had enough and fell asleep on a chair and Itachi did the same.

Hidan: Want to go back to the hideout?

Shimu: Only if I get to sleep with you and cuddle!

Hidan: Sure.

Shimu: And… If you give me that kiss that you owe me from last time!

Hidan eyes were widen open.

Hidan: We'll see…

Hidan grabbed her hand and head out the disco. Shimu could barely stand up, she then took off her heals and started running in circles, Hidan just chuckled and stopped her by grabbing her arm, she looked at him, he then carry her bridal style, and they walked, Shimu couldn't stop talking about random stuff, she then closed her eyes and took a pause and began to talk again.

Shimu: Tobi-kun…

_*Sigh* This bitch is so drunk she thinks I'm Tobi. Well since Tobi is always carrying her she might think is him who is carrying her this time. _Hidan thought. Hidan knew she was drunk so he went with it.

Hidan: Hm *still walking looking straight*

Shimu: I have a crush on someone from the hideout… But… I don't think he might ever like me… and that makes me sad. I wish he would like me… And I think you know who it is, hehe.

Hidan wasn't going to make a high pitch voice like Tobi's, so he just waited for her to tell him.

Shimu: I'll tell you Tobi-kun, but you can't tell, okay? I'm going to make you guess better… He is tall… White… Pretty eyes…

_Tall… Kisame and Pein are tall and so is Itachi well kind of. Pretty eyes? Um… Itachi maybe, but he is not that white and neither is Kisame, so… Pein then?... _Hidan thought.

Shimu: *Giggles* He has silver hair… And pink-reddish-purple-ish eyes… I'm not sure what color they are really… He is so strong…

Hidan stopped and looked at her.

Shimu: Fine I'll tell you his name… *long pause*

_Fucking tell me already! _Hidan thought.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… I like… Hidan-sama…

_She fucking likes me?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! She has to be kidding around, why the hell would she like me?! I mean I fucking treat her like shit! But… I guess when people are drunk they say the truth._ Hidan thought. At That moment Shimu opened her eyes to see no other than Hidan.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chaper 24: Mind In The Gutter.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Hi, when did you got here? Where did Tobi go?

Hidan: Um… He left, I just got here.

Shimu started to rub Hidan chest and got close to his neck and started to breathe on it, her hot breath make Hidan shiver.

Hidan: What is it?...

Shimu: Are we going to… you know go to your bed and stuff?...

Hidan: I don't think so…

Shimu didn't like his answers at all so she looked at him and got off of him, he looked at her confused, she then started to walked towards him slowly and staring at him in a sensual way, Hidan walked backwards till he couldn't walk anymore he was stopped by a tree, Shimu then got closer to him and put her body on his.

Hidan: Oi! Oi! What are you doing?!

Shimu: Nothing…

Shimu stared at Hidan's eyes and slowly started to go down on him, she never stopped staring at him, Hidan started to breathe deeply and fast he already knew what was coming, Shimu slowly unbutton his pants, Hidan couldn't take it and he just pushed her off of him making her fall to the ground.

Shimu: Hidan!

Since Shimu was fast she got again in the position she was but he then pushed her off of him once again, he was now angry, he got on top of her pushing both of her hands to the ground, he got close to her face and looked at her in the eyes

Hidan: Don't. You. Dare.

_WHY "DON'T YOU DARE"?! THIS IS FUCKING HOT!_ Hidan thought.

Shimu looked at him since she couldn't move anything but her head and Hidan was really close to her face, she then move her head forwards and licked Hidan's lips. Hidan face of anger change and looked at her so confused and in shocked of what she just did.

Hidan: You smell like alcohol…

Shimu: I like the way you taste when you're all up in my face.

Hidan open his eyes wide, Shimu just smiled at him and they stayed there for a while. _Are really going to?… I guess the old Hidan is really back…_ Hidan though

Music: Mind in the gutter by Christ Crocker (video on side bar)

A door slammed open and the it was slammed closed with the lock on, Hidan was carrying Shimu with her legs around his waist, he was stroking her hair hard, pulling on it slowly but hard and the same time, Hidan was staring at Shimu's blue eye's as they slowly closed and rolled them to the back of her head, Hidan put her against the wall, when he was about to kiss her she moved her face making him kiss her cheek, she then giggle and pulled him closer to her she then started to breath on his ear. _Oh…_ Hidan thought. Hidan rubbed her thigh and push his hand under her dress, he didn't touch her there, he just teases her making her think that he going to. Shimu pushed Hidan off of her and she then began to push him slowly to were the bed was, Hidan sat down Shimu put a hand on his chest and pushed him down so he was lying on the bed, she slowly crawl on top of him. She straddled herself on top of Hidan and he grabbed her at the waist firmly. Lowering herself he saw the enticing opening that revealed her breasts. Slowly she came closer until their lips were barely a centimeter apart and her breasts were crushing against his chest. Hidan looked at her blue eyes, those eyes that hipnotized him. Suddenly Shimu smiled at him impishly. _What..._ Hidan thought and then it hit him. A sweet smell of cinammon and jasmine. Shimu had chosen that exact moment to part her lips and breath on his. Hidan lost control right then and there. Throwing her on the bed he placed himself on top of her crushing her body against his. He caressed her waist and slowly lowered his hands until they found what he had been looking for. Slipping a hand inside her short pants that were under her dress he slowly opened her legs until he found it. Watching Shimu's face all the time he wondered how those blue eyes would look when she was at the climax of ecstasy. Wanting to find out he kept his attention on her face as he slowly but surely placed the finger on her clit. Shimu gasped.

Shimu: Hidan...sama...

She moaned and looked at him with rapture. Willing himself to control he started stroking her at the pace he knew from experience would make her climax completely. Shimu moaned grasping her hands in to fists.

Shimu: More...

She said. Then Hidan lost control and set the pace faster. He leaned down to her neck and sucked on it hard, making her moan louder, he then backed off of her neck leaving a mark on it and went back to stare at her. He could see it coming in her wetness, her eyes, and the way her body was reacting. Shimu could feel her heart racing, skipping and body twitching. It was close. Then it happened. As Shimu climaxed she arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure and her eyes opened and look straight into Hidan's. Then she closed her eyes when the climax was over, her body trembling with the aftermath. Hidan slowly removed his hands and stared blankly at Shimu. Hidan grabbed the condom Pein gave him when he opened it he looked back and Shimu.

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Hm…

Shimu: Kiss me…

Hidan slowly got close to her Shimu then closed her eyes. When Hidan was about to kiss her he felt her breath, but he didn't like it, it smelled like alcohol, Hidan backed off and got off of her, Shimu looked at him. _She's drunk… I can't do this while she is drunk… Why not?... I… don't know but I feel a strange feeling that it burns my chest, and its not good its bad… I can't do this while she is like this. _Hidan thought. Hidan got off the bed and throw the condom to the floor.

Hidan: Another time.

Shimu: W-What?!

Hidan: I said another time.

Shimu: Why!? You can't do this to me! Not now!

Hidan: Yes I can.

Hidan began to walk away, Shimu didn't wanted him to left so she thought of something, he then felt a hand grabbed his arm, Hidan turned around to see Shimu with her eyes cover with tears.

Shimu: At least stay with me tonight… to cuddle…

Hidan thought about it.

Shimu: Please…

Hidan: *Sigh* Okay…

Shimu smiled and jumped in the bed making a space for Hidan, Hidan layed down and Shimu lay her head on his shoulder, her arm on his chest and her leg on top on his waist.

Shimu: Good night Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Good night… Shiyu…

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 25: We're cool.

It was around 10:00am, it was a sunny day, warm, birds singing. Shimu was in the bed sleeping with Hidan. She was still in the same position she fell asleep, her head on Hidan,s shoulder, arm on his chest and leg on his waist, Hidan was also sleeping holding her tight and close, he was holding her in a way that is showed that he didn't wanted her to leave or as he was protecting her. Shimu slowly began to open her eyes. _Ugh… My head…_ Shimu thought.

She then felt someone breathing and pulling her closer, when she looked up she saw Hidan sleeping with her, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Shimu blushed and screamed slapping him in the face.

Shimu: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hidan fell off the bed.

Hidan: What the fuck was that for!? *Hidan touching his cheek where Shimu slap him*

Shimu: What are you doing in my room!?

Hidan: You mean my room!

Shimu was shocked she then looked around the room to see that it was Hidan's room, she looked at the walls and then the floor, as she looked at the floor she saw an open condom, Shimu's eyes widen open and point at it.

Shimu: What is that!?

Hidan: A condom… No we didn't do it… Nothing happened…

Shimu sigh in release… _I wouldn't like to have sex with Hidan-sama and then not remember anything about it… _Shimu thought. Since Shimu didn't remember anything of last night she just sat on the bed silently, and began to remember that they didn't spoke for weeks after they almost kiss, which Hidan never gave her a reason why he didn't wanted to.

Shimu: Are we… cool?

Hidan: What do you mean?

Shimu: I mean, if we are going to talk again and I will do you favors… It has been weeks since we don't talk… Since… Well that night.

Hidan: I guess you can say that we're okay.

Shimu: Why didn't you?…

Hidan: Why didn't I what?

Shimu: *Blushes and looks down* Kissed me…

Hidan got up the floor and give her his back.

Hidan: I don't need to explain anything to you.

Shimu: But I want to know!

Hidan: No.

Shimu: That's not fair! You know how I felt after you left me the-…

Shimu stopped talking, Hidan turned around to see why did she stop. She had her hand on her belly and the other hand on her mouth.

Hidan: Are you going to throw up?! Hell no! Go to the bathroom!

Shimu ran to Hidan's bathroom and throw up in the toilet. _Ugh… Disgusting. _Hidan thought.Shimu sat down breathing deeply, she then got up to look at Hidan's bathroom mirror _I'm such a mess. _Shimu Thought. She then began to fixed her hair, she grabbed to tie it on a ponytail like she always has it, when she took one last took at the mirror she saw that she had a mark a hickey on her neck, she gasp and opened her eyes and ran out side the bathroom.

Shimu: HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? *points at where the mark is*

Hidan: *Sigh* Fine… I did that to you.

Shimu: *blushes* W-Why!?

Hidan: Cause you were fucking horny last night and I-!…

Shimu: And you what!?

Hidan: Y-You fucking seduce me! That's what happened and since I am a _MAN _I going to do whatever!

Shimu: I was drunk! You took advantage of me!

Hidan looked at her and got serious, he didn't took advantage of her, that's why he stopped before they got any further.

Hidan: … If I were to take advantage of you I would of had sex with you and then leave or let you go _alone _your room… But I didn't do anything, _I _was the one that stopped before we got any further, and I stayed, here, with you. You beg me to stay with you to fucking cuddle and so I did. So don't go around talking shit that you don't know…

Shimu: I… I'm sorry… Did I… really seduce you? What else did I do? Or say?

_There's no way I'm going to tell her that she told me she likes me…_ Hidan thought.

Hidan: Kind of… and I doesn't matter what you did or what you say.

Shimu: But what happen when we were on the bed!?

Hidan: What do you think!? I-

Shimu: I don't want to know!

Hidan: Fine. Just so you know… you enjoyed it. *Evil smile*

Shimu blushed. _Did he touch me down there?… I can't believe I don't remember! _Shimu thought.

Hidan: You can use my bathroom to take a shower and stuff okay. I'll be downstairs.

Shimu hold on to his arm.

Shimu: Thank you for not taking advantage of me… Forgive me for my behavior last night. It won't happen again… Hidan-sama…

Hidan: It's not like I didn't like it…

Shimu open her eyes wide and blushes, Hidan chuckled and left the room. _I guess we're okay… sigh… I just hoped that when I was drunk I didn't… do or say anything stupid... Like… the way I feel for Hidan-sama… But he acted like nothing like that happened, so I guess I didn't say anything…_ Shimu thought.

Shimu took a shower after she was done she remember something _Crap! I don't have any clothes here, this is not my damn room! I guess I have to wear the dress *Sigh* _Shimu thought. She put on her dress and went to her room to change once she was dressed she decided to take a nap.

*Down stairs*

Hidan was now laying on the couch thinking, _Damn it I can't get those eyes out of my head… I can't believe I… touch her there. AND I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE FUCKING LIKES ME! WHAT THE FUCK!? I can't get softer with her! No! HELL NO! _Hidan thought. At that moment Kakuzu walked in.

Hidan: *Looks at Kakuzu* How come I didn't see you at the party?

Kakuzu: I was doing some business. But from what I heard… you have fun with Shimu. Did you bang her?

Hidan: No!

Kakuzu: Then what happened? You guys slept together so something must have happened.

Hidan: Don't worry about it…

Kakuzu: I guess you do like her. A real man doesn't say what he does with his woman.

Hidan: What!? She is not my woman! She is just my maid!

Kakuzu: Are you sure?

Hidan: Yes!

Kakuzu: Then tell me.

Hidan: NO!

*At Shimu's room*

Someone knock on the door, then the door opened slowly and someone jump on Shimu's bed it was no other than Tobi.

Tobi: Shimu-chaaaannn!

Shimu: Tobi I'm tired.

Tobi: Shimu! Thank you so much for the party! Hey hey, I saw you dance with Hidan-saaaaamaaaaa!

Shimu: *Shimu sat on the bed fast* What!? I didn't dace with him! I only danced with you!

Tobi: Nope. You dance with Hidan and it was a really sexy dance!

Shimu blushes and looked down trying to remembered _The only thing I remember was… Pein giving me drinks and… that's it… ugh how embarrassing. Wait… Hidan danced with me?! _Shimu thought.

Shimu: Hidan was dancing with me?! Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid.

Tobi: I don't think so. Well you left with Hidan, so I don't know what happen later…

Shimu: Oh my…

Tobi: Why don't you ask Hidan?

*Voice*

Hey.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE GO TO: **

** .com **

**And look for the chapter 26**

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 26: Training / Darkness

Shimu and Tobi looked to the door to see that it was Itachi standing there. He was there with his hair all messed up.

Shimu: Hey Itachi-sama! You sure had fun last night!

Tobi: Yeah! You dance funny!

Itachi: Shut up, both of you. Tobi, leave, I need to speak with Shimu.

_Why would Itachi want to talk to me?_ Shimu thought.

Tobi: Fine… See you later Shimu-chaaan!

Tobi then left. Itachi stood there in the doorway just staring blankly at Shimu, _Weirdo… _Shimu thought.

Shimu: Yes?

Itachi: Follow me.

Shimu: Where?

Itachi: Just follow me.

Shimu: Let me tell Hidan-sama.

Itachi: Why?

Shimu: Well I don't want him to get angry like last time.

Itachi: I'll wait for you here.

Shimu then went down stairs to tell Hidan, it was a pain, he was angry and didn't let her go with Itachi, but she assured him that nothing out of place was going to happen and if something out place did happen she will tell Hidan right away. Hidan thought about it and finally said yes but threatening Itachi. Shimu went up stairs to her room to see Itachi on her balcony.

Itachi: Let's go.

Itachi jumped out of the balcony, Shimu followed him, they began to walk through the woods, half an hour later they got to the middle on the woods, it was a circle surrounded with trees. Shimu looked around and saw kunais in the trees, target signs, and wooden manikins, like a training field. _Are we going to train? _Shimu thought.

Itachi: Here.

Itachi lend Shimu four kunais, he then pointed at one of the target signs.

Shimu: You want to throw them?

Itachi: No! I want to you bake a cake with them. Duh! Throw them! Let's see how good at this you are.

Shimu: You didn't have to be so mean.

Itachi: Do it.

Shimu aimed at the target sign, she took a while to throw them though, she was there with one eye closed and the other one open still aiming at the sign target. _I am going to fail this… _Shimu thought. She then throw them all at the same time, two of them went flying somewhere else, one of them almost hit the target and one of the hit the middle. She turned around and smile at Itachi, Itachi looked at her and pick the kunais up and give them to her.

Itachi: I want them all in the middle of the target, don't stop until you're done.

3:00 pm already. Itachi took a nap far away from where Shimu was, she almost killed him the kunais.

Shimu: Itachi-sama!

Itachi got up to her scream and walked over where she was, when he got there Shimu was breathing deeply, fast and poiting at a tree with a smile, when Itachi looked at the tree the four kunais were on the middle of the target.

Shimu: I… I did it!...

Shimu said exhausted and without any breath, she then laid down on the grass with here eyes closed, suddenly a shadow covered her, she opened her eyes to see Itachi.

Itachi: We're not done. Get up.

Shimu: But I'm tired and I haven't eaten anything.

Itachi: This will be the last thing we will do today and then you may leave.

Shimu: *Sigh* Okay. Hidan-sama must be going crazy without me

*Where Hidan is*

Hidan: I'll cut you up!

Deidara: I'll blast you to hell!

*Back to Shimu*

Shimu: Or maybe not…

Itachi: Come.

Shimu got up and followed Itachi to one of the wooden manikins, he then explain that he wanted her to destroy one of the wooden manikins in one punch. _That's impossible… _Shimu thought. Itachi wanted to demonstrate how it was done, he got in front of one of the wooden manikins, Shimu just looked at him with a face like this

-_- or like this _ and without any warning he punch the wooden manikin destroying it like is was nothing making Shimu jumped and stood there in shocked.

Itachi: And don't stop till you get it, I'll be standing close, I don't think my life is in danger right now.

Shimu began to punch the wooden manikin, but it didn't do much damage. Hours passed by and Shimu was getting a little better, she manage to break a few pieces but not all the wooden manikin. Shimu's fist was bleeding but she didn't stopped. Some how few minutes later… Shimu felt stronger, with more energy…

*Darkness*

Something deep…deep inside Shimu's soul sleeps. But is hard to see anything, it's all dark in here, is nothing but a dark, evil, out of this world energy. But what is it? Is it just chakra? Or what?

From all this darkness the only thing visible… Is just two little things opening, like eyes, with an orange fiery color…

This: .

But… What is this?

*Back to Shimu*

Shimu began to punch the manikin harder, with so much strength that she didn't even knew where she got it. Itachi felt something wrong, he just didn't know what, but something about her was wrong, the way the was hitting the manikin, she use to hit it hard but not like now. _Something is not right… _Itachi thought. Shimu felt something also, she felt stronger _What is this strength I have never had… I like it… _Shimu thought.

Itachi: Shimu…

Shimu: Wait! I almost got it! *Punching the manikin*

Itachi: It's not that Shimu… Shimu, you should take a break.

Shimu: Why? *Punching the manikin*

Itachi: Cause I say so!

Shimu: No way! I have never felt still strong! *Punching the manikin*

Itachi: Enough!

At that moment Shimu punch the manikin one last time destroying all of it, making it into little wooden pieces and falling on the ground.

Shimu: Hell yeah! Did you see that, Itachi-sama? Woah that was awesome… That was… great…

Itachi: Hey! Hey! Shimu! Great, now Hidan is going to kill me!

Itachi: I felt something weird and I tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

Hidan: You should have yelled at her!

Itachi: I did!

Shimu: Hidan-sama? Where…am I?

Hidan: You're-

Itachi: You're back at the-

Itachi looked at Hidan, Hidan was looking at him with a face that said _**Let me do the talking.**_

Hidan: You're back at the hideout.

Shimu: What happened? I can't remember anything…

Itachi: You were training to hard so I guess you passed out.

Hidan: What's the last thing you remember?

Shimu: When my fist started to bleed… and when I heard Itachi-sama called my name and then I blacked out?

Itachi: What about the middle of that? You don't remember what happened after your fist started bleeding or before I called you name?

Shimu: No… I don't remember anything after or before that… Why?

Itachi: Hidan, we need to talk.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 27: It happen.

Itachi and Hidan walked outside the room they were, as they walked outside Itachi closed the door.

Itachi: I don't know how she can't remember.

Hidan: What are the things that she doesn't remember?

Itachi: Well after her fist started bleeding she got a lot stronger, she started punching the wooden manikin harder, I mean she can punch hard but this time was different, she was stronger. Then I told her to take a break but she didn't listen, I mean, she said no and kept on punching the manikin, till I screamed at her and she destroyed it. She then told me if I saw that and whatever, whatever and then she fainted…

Hidan: I have no idea what the hell could be wrong.

Itachi: Maybe that happened because she hasn't train in while, maybe that was the weird feeling I got, her chakra… All though it was different…

Hidan: Well not everyone has the same chakra. Let's just forget about this.

Itachi: Whatever then.

Hidan: You didn't touch her, right?

Itachi: No! I'm no interested in her!

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan: I'm still going to keep an eye on you.

Itachi: *Sigh*

Hidan walked inside were Shimu was.

Hidan: Hm.

Shimu: I am so tired… It has been so long since I haven't train.

Hidan: Rest for a while.

Shimu: But I'm not tired…

At the moment Tobi walked in.

Tobi: Shimu-chaaaann! Oh… Should I leave you two alone?

Hidan: What?! No!

Tobi: Good. Hidan-samaaaa!

Hidan: WHAT!?

Tobi: Let's play a game. A card game.

Hidan: No…

Shimu: I want to play! Please Hidan-sama, play with us.

Hidan: *sigh* Fine.

Tobi manage to get everyone from the hideout to play, even Pein. They were all in the room Shimu was, since Shimu couldn't get up they all put their card on the bed she was and began to play. Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Tobi were helping Shimu cause she didn't understood the game very well. Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting cause they were loosing to Shimu.

Shimu: I won? I won!

Shimu wrapped her arms around Itachi's and Tobi's neck pulling them close to her and hugged them.

Shimu: Thanks Tobi-kun, Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama, Deidara-kun, and… Pein-sama.

Deidara: When will I ever be called sama?...

Hidan got on top on Shimu, and put his face in front of her's.

Hidan: I will like to see you play with out any help!

Kakuzu: Damn right…

Hidan: You're a cheater!

Shimu: *Blushes* Hidan-sama… It's just a game…

Hidan: Why… Are you… Blushing?…

Tobi: Oh Hidan-sama! Take it easy it's just a silly game!

At that moment Tobi pushed on Hidan's back, making Hidan move forward to were Shimu was, lading on her lips. Both Shimu and Hidan were staring at each other with their lips touching slightly, then as quickly as they had bumped they pulled back. Shimu knew she was blushing so she turned her face away, looking from the corner of her eye she was surprised to see that Hidan face was flushed slightly red also.

Tobi: OH SHIT!

Deidara: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Kisame: HIDAN YOU TRAITOR!

Itachi: …

Kakuzu: *Counting money* Tobi you own me twenty bucks. *Looks up at Tobi and everyone else* What? *Looks at Hidan and Shimu* Ohh…

Pein: …

Konan: …

Hidan: !

Tobi: Holy Shit! No, no, no, no! Hidan-sama I didn't mean to!

Hidan grabbed Tobi by the collar of his shirt.

Hidan: Prepare to die!

Pein: Enough! Game's over, every body pick up their stuff and go do something else.

Tobi ran away, everyone else left and Hidan stood there angry as hell, he then turned around to face Shimu, Shimu was with her hand on her mouth, her face red looking straight at Hidan. Hidan looked at her and he was about to blush as well he then turned around.

Hidan: You okay? Did my head hit your head?

Shimu: No… But your lips hit my lips…

Hidan: OI! IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!

Shimu: I know Hidan-sama…

Hidan: *Sigh* I see you later…

Shimu: Please leave Tobi-kun alone… He didn't mean to…

Hidan: Yeah yeah…

Hidan walked outside and head to his room. _Stupid Kid… Whatever it was just a damn accident, no big deal… But I guess it was about time that happen… Fuck… I can't keep those eyes out of my mind! And… The way her soft lips felt when they meet mine… Woah… What the fuck am I thinking!? I need a shower… _Hidan thought.

Few weeks went by, Hidan and Shimu were okay, they spend a little more time together, Hidan wasn't giving her many favors for her to do. Itachi as well spent time with Shimu, he was helping her train and for his surprise she was getting better, he didn't felt the weird energy he felt the first time they train, Itachi and her were becoming really close friends.

To be continue…


	28. Chapter 28

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 28: She cares.

3 months went by, Hidan and Shimu were closer than before, they didn't kiss after that accidental kiss but one thing for sure that kiss did… It got them closer to each other, they were always together and stuff like that, even thought Hidan always got angry at her, she just laugh at him and that kind of making forget about the problem, he wasn't any soft with her, he was the same but… I little more different, not as mean as before. Hidan wasn't giving her a lot of work to do, her work was to make him food cause he didn't know how to cook and if he had to buy stuff in a village he went with her. Shimu enjoyed his company and for the looks of it, Hidan too, even if he got angry at her or even yelled at her, he for sure enjoyed her company.

One day Hidan and Shimu were walking back to the hideout after buying some stuff Hidan needed, they were walking through the woods, as they walked none of them were actually talking to each other. Few minutes later Shimu felt something on her hand, when she looked at it, it was a huge spider, she then slap it, screamed and hold on to Hidan's hand, Hidan just chuckled but didn't let go of her hand, they kept like that till they got to the hideout and even when they got to the hideout they didn't let go of their hands, everybody stare at them in a weird way but then just ignore them, except for Deidara and Kisame, they were angry.

One night everybody was in the living room just talking and a few of them playing cards. Hidan was with Kisame and Kakuzu talking about random stuff, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Shimu were playing cards and Pein was with Konan, they weren't talking or anything they just were there.

Hidan: Kakuzu, you should stop thinking about money and do something else.

Kakuzu: And you should stop talking about your God and do something else.

Kisame: C'mon, aren't we all friends here?

Hidan: Shut up fish face.

Kisame: Hahahaha… I want to kill you right now.

_I can't believe I'm loosing to this girl, ugh… _Itachi thought.

Tobi: Shimu-chan you're so good at this game.

Shimu:Well I learned from you guys!

Deidara: Hey Shimu-chan, want to hang out later in the week to see my art? Un.

Shimu: Hell yeah!

Deidara: *Looks away blushing* Un…

Pein: Alright, Lights out everyone.

Tobi: Whaaaaaaaaat! I was sure I was going to win the next round!

Shimu: It's fine, we can play next time.

Pein: Lights out. Let's go Konan.

Konan: Yes.

_Finally she says something. _Shimu thought.

Pein stood up and so did Konan, Konan walked right behind him.

Hidan: Yeah, yeah, go on with your little girlfriend.

At that moment both Pein and Konan stopped, Konan was blushing so she put her head down. Pein looked at Hidan, Pein couldn't be more angry at the comment he made.

Hidan: Wha-

Hidan couldn't finish what he was about to say, he was interrupted by a fist in his face, that made him fly through the room making him hit a wall, almost breaking it. Hidan just sat down there smiling.

Pein: You should keep quite. People like you make me sick.

Konan: Pein...

Pein: Shut up! Listen Hidan, just cause you can mess around with everyone doesn't mean you can mess with me, and I don't care if you are immortal and enjoy pain. If you try to mess around with me again I'll make sure you feel pain in a way that you wont enjoy it.

Everyone was staring in shocked and quietly. Hidan looked up at Pein, stood up and smiled at him.

Hidan: Bring it.

At that moment Pein ran towards Hidan, Hidan got in position to attack and grabbed his sword. Pein was going at full speed, he had his fist ready to hit Hidan, he then… Hit it. But… He didn't hit Hidan, Shimu got in front of Hidan so Pein wouldn't hit him, since Shimu was fast no one saw that coming, so Pein's fist hit Shimu's stomach, making her cough blood and the blood fell on Pein's fist. Pein stood there emotionless with his fist still on Shimu's stomach, he was just staring at her while blood came out of her mouth and she looked down, she was holding on to his fist and wrist with both of her hands, but that didn't manage to stopped the impact.

Shimu: Stop… Leave my master alone…

Hidan stood behind her in shocked, just like everyone else was, everyone stood up, dropped what they were doing and were in shocked, Kisame was grabbing his sword to fight Pein, Tobi was just staring there in shocked as well as Deidara, Itachi run towards her grabbing her by her shoulder so she wouldn't fall, Kakuzu didn't show any emotions but he was surprise to what had happen and Konan was in shocked.

Hidan: Why did you do that!? Mother fuckers stay away from her!

Itachi let go of her and so did Pein, he slowly took his fist out of Shimu's stomach, making her cough more blood and fall to the floor. Hidan hold on to her fast with Itachi's help.

Kisame: Lay her here. *Points at couch*

Hidan and Itachi laid her on the sofa. Hidan got close her and hold on to her arm.

Hidan: Why would you do such a careless thing like that!? If he would of hit me I would have been fine!

Shimu: You have saved my life already… I'm just returning the favor…

Hidan: Shiyu damn it, I'm immortal!

Shimu: Oops…

She slowly began to close her eyes.

Hidan: Oi! Oi! Stay with me!

Itachi: Konan get the medical kit!

Konan left running, the others including Pein and Kakuzu stayed there taking care of her. Hidan was staring at Pein in a way that he just wanted to kill him if he got any closer to her.

Tobi: Help is on the way Shimu-chan…

Kisame: Don't worry sweetheart you will be okay.

Shimu: I'm fine *cough more blood*

Hidan: Damn it! Everybody shut up! And Shiyu don't talk! Where the fuck is Konan!?

At that moment Pein sat down beside her, he put his hands on her stomach and blue chakra started to come out of his hands, he was healing her, Tobi looked at Pein and did the same, the same with Kakuzu and Itachi, Hidan and Deidara couldn't do that so they just stood there watching.

Kakuzu: This is not free Hidan. You owe me.

Shimu smiled and hold on to Hidan's hand and closed her eyes.

Hidan: Oi…

Itachi: She's going to be fine, she just need some rest.

Hidan: Where the fuck is Konan?

Konan: I'm here. Here Hidan.

Konan handed him a few small pieces of cotton.

Konan: Clean her mouth with this, I'll heal her with the others.

Hidan had to let go of her hand to clean her mouth, when he let go, Shimu whined a little.

Hidan: I'm here, I'm here.

He then put his hand on her head so she will know he was still there, and began to clean her mouth, he cleaned her mouth slowly and smooth… _Those lips… One thing for sure… I don't want to loose them… _Hidan thought. At that moment Shimu cough more blood and this made Hidan panicked.

Hidan: What the fuck are you guys doing there!?

Konan: She did that cause her bones and putting themselves together, relax, she's going to be fine.

Hida took it easy and cleaned Shimu's mouth once again and just looked at her.

_I'm here… _Hidan thought.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 29: Dreams Connections.

*Darkness*

_Hidan…_

Hidan: What? Who's there?

_Hidan… sama…_

Hidan: Shiyu?

_I love you._

Hidan: You what?!

_Love you…_

Hidan: Where are you?!

_Right… HERE *Deep male evil voice*_

Someone grabbed Hidan by the neck, it was Shimu, but she was different, the eyes that Hidan was always lost in were gone, they were orange, like fire, those weren't the eyes Hidan once knew… Her hair slowly untied itself out of her pony tail and slowly lift it self up, Hidan just stared at her while she grabbed him by the neck still and then began to slowly lift him up. _I can't fight her…. But is this her? _Hidan thought.

_*EVIL MALE DEEP VOICE (LIKE A DEMON)*_

_SHE IS MINE._

Hidan eyes widen in shocked.

_SHE IS COMPLETELY MINE_

Hidan: I don't know who the fuck are you or what are you doing with Shimu, but you better stay the fuck away from her!

_YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER._

Hidan: You're just a demon, get the fuck away from her!

_JUST WAIT HIDAN… YOU JUST WAIT…_

Tobi: Hidan-samaaa…

Hidan: What the fuck!? Holy shit it burns!

Hidan opened his eyes, it was just a dream, but what burned him? It was no other than Shimu's hand. Shimu was resting in her room after what happened last night, Hidan got a chair and put it beside her bed and slept there holding her hand, cause she ask him to hold her hand. When he realize that his hand was holding Shimu's hand was burning, he then let go fast and saw that Shimu's hand was red but the redness slowly fade away till it got to her skin color.

Tobi: What was that?

Hidan: I have to idea… Oi… Shiyu…

Shimu didn't respond she was in another world, dream world.

Tobi: Shhh Hidan-sama… Don't wake her up.

Itachi: *Walks in* How is she doing?

Hidan: Good. I think. I swear if Pein gets any close to her I'll finish him.

Itachi: It was an accident we all know that.

Hidan: Whatever…

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan, Itachi and Tobi looked at her, to see that she was talking in her sleep.

Shimu: Hidan… Sama…

*Her dream*

Her dream took place in the middle of the woods, it was a sunny, warm day, the trees had the most beautiful green leafs, the grass had as well a beautiful green color, the sky was clear, no cloud could be seen, and the color was amazing too, a beautiful baby blue color. In the middle of the woods was Shimu standing there and soon Hidan walked to were she was. When Hidan got there he started putting some chains on her ankles and wrist.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… What are you doing?

He didn't reply to her when he was putting them on, Shimu stood there like if she wanted t stay there, she didn't move, when then looked at the chais, the chains were so long, they went from the woods to her wrist and ankles, she couldn't see the end of them. After Hidan was done he stood up in front of her, after that she saw Pein and Kisame walked out of the woods holding the chain that was holding on to her left wrist, she then saw Deidara and Kakuzu walking out of the woods as well holding the chain that was holding on to her right wrist, then Konan and Itachi walked out of the woods holding to the chain of her right ankle and last Tobi came out of the woods holding to the chain that hold on to her left ankle.

Shimu: What's going on? Hidan!

Hidan: It's for your own good.

Hidan began to walked away, Shimu was about to run to follow him but as she took her first step the chains tightened more on her wrists and ankles, she scream in pain and fell down to the floor.

Shimu now could see herself on the floor, she wasn't seeing through her eyes anymore, she was seeing like if she was in front of herself, like an other person could see her. She wasn't chained anymore.

_What is this? What's going on? Hidan where are you going? What are you doing… Tobi-kun… Itachi-sama?..._

Shimu: HIDAN!

_MY EYES! AAAHHH! IT BURNS!_

The Shimu that wasn't chained fell down in front of the Shimu that was chained. The Shimu without with chains looked up to the chained Shimu that had her eyes orange, like fire.

_WHAT IS THIS!?_

Shimu: Hidan! *Deep male evil voice*

At that moment an other chain came out from underground grabbing her neck, the chains were chakra chains, there was no way to break them, only a force out of this world could break them. Hidan looked at Shimu from the corner of his eye when he saw that a chain grabbed her neck he turned around.

_DO SOMETHING HIDAN!_

Hidan: Oi! Pein! This wasn't part of the plan! Don't fucking hurt her!

Pein: Shut up.

Hidan: Don't hurt her!

Pein: I wont.

Tobi: *Whispers* Shimu…chan…

Deidara: _I hate this so much…_ Deidara thought,

Itachi: _Stay strong, just like the way you have trained with me… _Itachi thought.

Shimu: LET GO OFF ME! *EVIL MALE DEEP VOICE (LIKE A DEMON)*

The Shimu that wasn't chained open her eyes wide and scared.

_WHAT!? THIS IS NOT ME! HIDAN WHAT'S GOING ON!? ANSWER ME!_

*Darkness*

_WHAT?! WHERE AM I!?_

Hey.

Shimu turned around to see who was that voice from, when she did, it was no other than Hayato, he eyes widen in shocked and she took a step back.

_Stay away from me!_

Hayato: The time is near Amaya Shimu.

Behind Hayato the other Shimu was there, still chained down but with fire coming out of the floor making like a shield around her, but it didn't burn her, she was inside the shield, anyone that tried to get in was going to get burn, she was growling like an animal, she wanted to be let go of the chains and attack.

Hayato: Get ready.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Akatsuki took me in:

Chapter 30: Checking you out.

*Reality*

Hidan: Oi! Shiyu wake up!

Shimu: Huh… What happened? *Sigh* I got in trouble again, didn't I?

Tobi: Haha! You're not in trouble. Pein-sama just hit you by mistake cause he was going to hit Hidan-sama and you got in the middle to protect him and now you're here! Pein-sama heal you, same with me and Kakuzu-sama and I don't remember who else… Konan…

Hidan: Shut Up! Are you al-

Itachi: Are you alright?

Hidan looked at him angry.

Itachi: What?

Shimu: I'm fine… Wait Pein-sama heal me?

Hidan: Yes. He was lucky I didn't kill him right there.

Shimu: And Kakuzu?!

Hidan:… I have to pay him.

Shimu: I see…

There was an awkward silence, this made Itachi and Tobi leave, leaving Hidan and Shimu alone. Shimu slowly grabbed Hidan's hand, Hidan looked at her to see that she was looking down.

Shimu: I had a bad dream… with everyone from the hide out… I was like a demon I don't know. And Hayato was there and told me that the time is near…

Hidan: I had a bad dream with you also, and yeah same with the demon.

Shimu: What can that mean?

Hidan: Nothing, its just a dream. Are you hungry? I'll tell Tobi to make you something to eat okay.

Shimu then was left alone in the cold room, she then put the blankets over her and turned around facing the balcony, it was dark outside, no wind. _Why would Pein-sama heal me?... _Shimu thought, she then sigh and closed her eyes. To this moment Shimu for some reason felt lonely, she felt cold, a tear slowly fell down her eye sliding it self slowly on her cheek and falling to the pillow, _I am so scared of that dream… What can this mean… That everyone is going to turn their back on me even Hidan-sama?... _Shimu thought.

Hidan: Oi…

Shimu opened her eyes and turned around to look at Hidan. The coldness and loneliness feeling was gone when she saw that silver hair, those pink-red-purple eyes, how tall he was and how strong he was, she slowly gave him a smile. Hidan was standing there with a hot bowl of ramen, he then notice she was crying, he sat the bowl down and walked close so her, he got on his knees beside the bed facing her.

Hidan: Why are you crying? Did someone did something to you just now?! I swear I will kill them! I am getting tired of these motherfuckers!

Shimu: *giggles* I'm fine Hidan-sama… *Rubs Hidan's cheek* I'm better now that you're here.

Shimu looked at him straight in the eyes and so did Hidan. _Am I falling for this killer? _Shimu thought. _Why can't I just ignore these eyes? _Hidan thought. Shimu began to get close to Hidan, she just wanted to feel his lips against her. She then began to close her eyes slowly, Hidan notice what she was about to do, then Shimu hit her lips on something warm… But then it got hotter she then backed off to see the bowl on ramen right in front of her face.

Hidan: Eat…

Hidan got up and helped her sit down.

Shimu: Arigato.

Hidan: I got you this…

Hidan then grabbed something under Shimu's bed to see that it was a rose. Shimu's eyes widen open and blushed, she stopped eating and looked at Hidan, Hidan was looking away with his hand giving her the rose.

Hidan: Tobi told me you would of like so… Here it is. It wasn't my idea! It was Tobi's! So… take it.

Shimu took the rose and smelled it. She was blushing and had a smile so big. Shimu with her finger told Hidan to get close to her, like if she was going to tell him a secret, he rolled his eyes but got close to her, when he was finally there Shimu slowly kissed his cheek, Hidan opened his eyes wide and big at the feeling of her lips that even if the room was cold her lips were still warm and soft. Hidan backed off slowly, he looked at her for a while and then sat down on a chair.

3 weeks went by Shimu could already move and walk around by herself, with the help of Hidan, he didn't let even Tobi get close to her. One day Shimu was in her room and she was going to take a shower she then took her stuff and walked to her bathroom. At the end of her bathroom door there are some small windows facing down that the light come's out from there, there is no way someone could see inside the bathroom unless someone got down and looked up the windows.

Hidan walked in Shimu's room looking for her, when he got there he didn't find her, but he heard a door lock, it was her bathroom door, he walked over to knocked on the her door but before he did he remember the night he saw her on her night shirt, and the night of Tobi's birthday. He then decided to look up the windows of Shimu's bathroom door, to see her untying her pony tail and letting her long black hair fall to her shoulders and back, she was with her bra on and hot pants, she turned around looking self at the mirror to look at the whip bruises she had on her back, a few of them were gone but no completely and by the looks of it they weren't going any where, Shimu looked down. Hidan notice she was upset but he didn't care he was too busy checking her out, Shimu then looked down to the windows of her door and saw someone she gasp and opened the door fast, when she did no one was there. _I must be seen things. _Shimu thought. She then walked back inside, closed the door and locked it. Hidan was on the roof of her room. _That was close… _Hidan thought. He then left thinking about her.

That same day Shimu went outside the hideout with Tobi, they were by the river with their feet's in the water.

Shimu: Tobi-kun…

Tobi: Yes?

Shimu: Thanks for the rose you told Hidan to give me when I was hurt.

Tobi: Huh?

Shimu: All though Hidan gave it to me it was your idea anyways.

Tobi: What rose are you talking about Shimu-chan?

Shimu: The rose you told Hidan to give me!

Tobi: I didn't told him anything. I saw him with a rose that day and he hide it fast when he saw me but I never told him to get you a rose.

Shimu's eyes were wide open, she then looked down blushing with a smile on her face.

Hidan: Oi!

Shimu looked up to see Hidan standing on the water with Kakuzu and Itachi. Shimu had a silly smile cause of the thought of the rose, Hidan looked at her weird but then ignore it.

Hidan: We are going to train here.

Shimu: Is okay.

Hidan: I didn't ask you.

Shimu: Sorry…

Hidan: Hm…

Itachi sat down beside Shimu, Shimu poked his arm Itachi looked at her and chuckled. Hidan and Kakuzu began to train. Hidan took his shirt off and throw it to Shimu's face, Shimu lower his shirt under her eyes she didn't wanted anyone to see her blush, but then Itachi snatch the shirt off of her and throw it some where else, there Hidan saw Shimu blushing he chuckled and grabbed his sword.

Hidan: Let's do this shit!

And then they began to train, at one moment Hidan throw his sword to Tobi, Tobi hide and Itachi had to grabbed the sword.

Itachi: Stop throwing shit!

Hidan chuckled and began to use Tai justu, which it is Shimu's favorite justsu. _So… HOT!. _Shimu thought. She stat there staring at Hidan's move, how fast he was and how strong he was. She sat there staring at his silver hair that reach to the back of his neck, she then began to stare at his muscle how big they were, how strong they were, Shimu was blushing so much she didn't realize it, but Itachi did.

Itachi: Are you okay?

Shimu snapped out of it looked at Itachi and with the biggest smile and said.

Shimu: I couldn't be better!

_Weirdo… _Itachi thought.

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 31: Sasuke?!

Four weeks later Shimu decided to go to the village to get herself something to eat, Hidan wanted to go with her but he had a mission to do and Tobi and Itachi were in a mission for almost 5 weeks and he wasn't going to let her go with Kisame, Pein or Deidara. So she went alone and assure him everything was going to be fine. As she walked through the village someone tap her shoulder she then turned around to see a guy with dark black eyes, dark blue hair that was spiky in the back, kind of white, tall and looked a lot like Itachi. He didn't say anything, Shimu looked at him weird.

Shimu: Yes? May I help you?

_I'm looking for this guy *Show's picture of a guy*_

Shimu looked at the picture.

Shimu: Sorry, I don't know who he is I rarely come here.

…

Shimu: You look like someone I know…

He then opened his eyes and looked at her.

_Who?_

Shimu: Don't worry about it, I think it my imagination, good luck finding that guy!

Shimu began to walked away, as she he stood in front of her making her stop.

_Who do I remind you of?_

Shimu: Why do you want to know so much?

_Answer me._

Shimu: Waoh you're so annoying kid, his name is Itachi.

_Wh-…What?_

Shimu: Didn't you heard me?

_Take me where he's at._

Shimu: I don't think so. Besides I haven't seen him if like a month, I don't know were he is.

_You tell me where he is NOW!_

Hidan: Oi! Who the fuck are you to talk to her like that?

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Aren't you spouse to be in a mission?

Hidan: It got cancelled, now let me handle this little brat.

Then a strong, tall, red/orange hair guy, with red eyes walked to where they were.

_Sasuke stop… Let's keep going with our mission…_

_Sasuke… So that's his name. _Shimu thought.

Then a girl with red/pink hair, with glasses and a boy with sharp teeth, white and blue hair, purple eyes walked to were Sasuke and the others were.

_Hey! Stay away from Sasuke bitch!_

Shimu: Bitch?! Oh is on! Hold this Hidan!

Sasuke: Karin stop.

Karin: But Sasuke…

_You sure like Sasuke, don't you? Don't you agree Jugo?_

(Jugo strong, tall, red/orange hair guy, with red eyes)

Karin: Shut up Suigetsu! This bitch will get what she deserves.

(Suigetsu boy with sharp teeth, white and blue hair, purple eyes)

Shimu walked over Karin and stood in front of her.

Shimu: Call me a bitch one more time.

Karin: Bitch.

_Oh no… _Hidan thought.

Shimu grabbed the collar of Kari's shirt.

Karin: Go ahead hit me. I feel sorry for you, you're so ugly and with an ugly boyfriend as well.

Shimu punched her right in the face sending her flying like 10 feet away from them. Shimu was about to walk to were she was but when she took her first step Hidan stopped her, she was staring straight at Karin.

Sasuke: Let's go… Karin get up and move.

They began to walk away till they disappear in the crowd of people. Shimu was still looking straight to where they were, Hidan looked down at her to see she was really, really, but really angry, Hidan then notice that her eyes were orange, all thought he couldn't see them very well cause of her hair and since he was taller than her he couldn't see very well.

This is what he saw:

.

Hidan: Oi… Shiyu?

Shimu then blinked when she blinked she turned her head to look at Hidan, when Hidan looked at her she had her eyes blue again, _I must be seen things… _Hidan thought.

Hidan: Nice punch...

Shimu: What punch?

Hidan: The punch you just gave to that girl who called you bitch.

Shimu: I didn't punch anyone…

Hidan: Yes you did! You sent her flying like 10 feet away!

Shimu: I have no idea what you're talking about Hidan-sama…

Hidan: You-…! *Sigh* Never mind… Let's get back to the hideout.

When they got to the hideout Itachi was sitting down on the couch Shimu screamed his name at him and hugged him tight. Itachi smile a little and then pulled away.

Itachi: Nice to see you again.

Shimu: I know it has been so long! Oh I have something to tell you…

Itachi: Yeah?

Shimu: I saw a guy that looked just like you, he was a little bit more pale though. When I told him that he looked like someone I know he got all weird till I told him your name and then he wanted to know where you were, I think his name was… Sa… Sasu…Ki?

Itachi: Sasuke…

Shimu: So you know him?

Itachi didn't reply he just got up and left.

Hidan: Oi! She's talking to you!

Shimu: Don't worry Hidan-sama. Maybe he is an old friend or something.

_Hello…_

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 32: The red head.

Shimu and Hidan turned around to see a young looking boy with read head and was wearing the akatsuki coat.

Hidan: I forgot all about you, how long has it been?

_A while…_

Hidan: Hm.

_Who is she? Is she new?_

Hidan: No, she lives here with us. She is my mai-… f-… frie-…

Shimu looked at Hidan and smile she then tapped his arm like if she told him not to try so hard.

_I see… You guy boyfriend and girlfriend? Fuck bodies?_

Hidan and Shimu blushed and scream at the same time.

Hidan and Shimu: NO!

_Well okay… I'm Sasori by the way._

Shimu: Nice to meet you, I'm Shimu.

_He's just a kid, why is he a member if he is so young? _Shimu thought.

Sasori: Nice to meet you as well. I might as well get going, I'm going to report the mission to Pein and get some rest and then work.

Shimu: Work? Why don't you take some time off?

Sasori: I can't.

Sasori then walked away, Hidan and Shimu sat down at the living room couch, they didn't say much they just sat there.

Hidan: I'm so fucking tired!

Hidan closed his eyes and was about to lay down on the couch, when he was about to lay his head he felt something else, when he opened his eyes he saw Shimu, she

sat where Hidan was going to lay his head. With all the training she has done with Itachi she has gotten a lot faster. Hidan looked at her blue eyes _Why can't those eyes leave me alone..._ Hidan thought. Shimu then thought she might get him angry or make him leave if she did that.

Shimu: If you don't mind...

Hidan: I don't...

Hidan then closed his eyes and fell asleep on Shimu's lap, she then began so stroke his silver hair while looking at him. _I really don't think he likes me... I've tried to kiss him and he never does anything... I wish I knew what he was or is thinking when he is like this with me… _Shimu thought. _Why does this girl makes me feel shit I don't understand?!... _Hidan thought. An hour went by, Shimu fell asleep with her head laid back on the couch, Hidan had his arm wrap around her waist still with his head on her lap. Shimu slowly began to open her eyes, when she did she saw Sasori standing behind the couch staring at her.

Shimu: Aaahh!

Hidan: WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT?! *Grabs sword*

Shimu: Sasori-kun you scared me…

Hidan: Ugh… I'm going to bed Shiyu. Sasori… Don't fucking touch her.

Sasori: I wont.

Hidan: Yeah I don't want her to become one of your puppets, see you later Shiyu.

Shimu: By Hidan-sama.

Sasori sat beside her and started to make something with wood, he was fast and made a little puppet that looked like Shimu, he then painted it and gave it to her.

Shimu: For me? Thank you Sasori-kun!

Sasori: *Chuckle* That's Sama for you.

Shimu: Huh? Aren't you like 15?

Sasori: *Chuckles again* I'm 35.

Shimu's yaw dropped, Sasori stared at her and laugh, apparently he has seen those expressions before.

Shimu: Damn… I wish I was my age and look like if I was 15! What's your secret?

Sasori: I just turn myself into a puppet, well almost, I still consider myself a human being.

Shimu: Wait… So you're a puppet?! Wow!

Sasori: Yeah, kind of.

Shimu: Wow… Thanks for the puppet though!

Sasori smiled at her and nodded, Shimu was just staring at the puppet and playing with her like a little girl.

Sasori: So are you and Hidan dating?

Shimu blushed and stopped playing at the sound of the word "dating", she then looked down at the floor upset _Dating? I wish… _Shimu thought. Sasori notice she was upset.

Sasori: I take that as a no, but I am guessing you wish you were dating him.

Shimu: What? No… No… He will never date a low life like me anyways…

Sasori: Low life? I'm guessing he has called you that before, right?

Shimu: It doesn't matter. That will never happen.

Sasori: But you feel something for him, don't you?

Shimu: What I feel is… Never mind the feelings, I'll just save them and put them far away. Because what I feel… He won't feel it.

Sasori: You don't know that.

Shimu: I know he won't fall for someone like me…

Sasori: Have a little faith.

Shimu then smiled.

Shimu: I'm not going to get my hopes up.

Shimu then began to play with the puppet again and Sasori just watched her.

Someone was hiding by the stairs, it was no other than Hidan, he never actually left, he stood there listening this whole time.

_Could I really change? For her?_ Hidan thought.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 33: Pein-sama… What are you doing?

One day everyone from the hideout left for their missions, Shimu was alone for a couple of days, but even if she was alone she enjoyed it a little bit. One day she was done taking a shower, she then let her hair down, put some clothes on got out of the bathroom and started singing.

Song: Truth by Yuna Ito (Video on side bar)

watch?v=at00CLcIu_k

As she sang she dance around the room, surprisingly she had a pretty good voice. At the moment Pein got back from his mission, he entered the hideout and walked upstairs to his room, he knew no one was back and that only Shimu was there, she wouldn't go out without Hidan's permission. Pein went up the stairs and head to his room but as he walked to his room he heard someone singing, this made him stopped and turn around and walked towards Shimu's room. When he got there he opened her door a little bit and saw her there dancing, going in circles and singing. Shimu all this time she never looked at the door. Shimu then went to her balcony, she jumped on the balcony railing and started singing up there. Pein slowly entered her room till he was standing in the entrance of her balcony. Shimu still didn't notice.

Shimu: "Give me your loneliness and I'll give you my tenderness" (song)

Her hair floating as the wind hit her, she then moved her arm like making a wave and some leaves pass around her arm going in circles and wrapping themself around it, then to her neck, on her other arm and then they flew away to where the wind take them. Shimu felt free, alive. When she finally stopped singing she then jumped again landing still on the railing facing inside her room with her eyes closed, when she finally opened them she saw Pein on her balcony just staring at her.

Shimu: PEIN-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

She then lost balance at his sight making her fall backwards and out of her balcony, she screamed as she fell down but she then stopped in mid air, someone grabbed her ankle, she looked at and saw Pein grabbing her ankle staring at her, he then pull her up throwing her to the air making her scream again and when she was about to fall again Pein wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, her face landed on Pein's chest and so did her hands, Shimu tried to pulled back but he didn't let her, he hold her in place for a few seconds then grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her away from him, when he did this he stared at her right at her eyes, Shimu looked at him confused and scared. Shimu tried to pull his hands away from her but he hold her tight.

Shimu: Pein-sama stop!

Pein then let go of her.

Shimu: What do you want? Do you need something?

Pein turned around and started to walk away, Shimu ran in front on him making him stop.

Shimu: Pein-sama what is it? You have been acting weird around me.

Pein: Get out of my way. Don't you remember what I said the first day?

*Flash back*

Pein: What's your name?

Shimu: Shi-

Hidan: Shiyu.

Hidan said as he entered the room and lean on the corner of the door with his eyes close. Pein looked at Hidan then back and Shimu.

Pein: Shiyu, huh?

Shimu: No, it's Amaya Shimu... Mu not Yu.

Pein: I see… You can't sta-

Hidan: She will stay here with us. She will be my little maid, after all *Hidan looked at her with an evil, sarcastic look* I "saved" her.

_His maid?! Well I guess that's better than going back to Hayato… I guess I wouldn't mind just doing a few favors for him, besides he did saved me, I don't know why he is saying it like if he didn't… "Saved her" why would he say it like that?_

Shimu thought as she sighs looking down, hoping that Pein will let her stay as a maid for Hidan. Pein just looked at Hidan with a dislike face and he then looked back and Shimu analyzing her eyes that were covered in pain and fear, analyzing her body all covered in wounds. Pein started to walk out of the room the stopped beside Hidan.

Pein: She better not be in the way or I will finish her.

*Flash back over*

The fear that Shimu use to feel for Pein came back, not that it was ever gone, but she didn't fear him as much and before, she then backed off and stood aside. He looked at her and walked out of her room as he walked out he stopped.

Pein: You don't sing bad.

With that said he walked away, Shimu didn't answer she then closed the door and locked it. Pein notice she locked door he then stopped and walked to her room and knocked the door, Shimu sigh and opened it.

Pein: Why did you locked the door?

Shimu: No… Reason…

Pein: What? You think I'm going to rape you or something?

Shimu: What?! No! I never thought of such thing!

Pein then grabbed he wrist and twist it a little.

Shimu: That hurts! What are you doing?! I'm going to tell Hidan-sama!

Pein: Look at how scared I am.

He then took a stepped inside Shimu's room, she knew where this was going, she manage to get free of Pein and ran towards the balcony, she jumped out and ran to the woods as fast as she could not looking back. _What the fuck is wrong with that freak!? Where the hell is Hidan-sama when I need him!?_ Shimu thought. She ran and ran, at this point she looked back to see if he was following her, she then stepped on a tree root making her fall on her face. Shen then looked up to see some feet's in front of her, when she looked up she saw Hidan and Kakuzu staring at her. Hidan just laugh at her and Kakuzu just kept walking.

Hidan: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shimu: Don't laugh Hidan-sama! I was running away from Pein-sama!

Hidan: Hahaha- Wait… What!? What the fuck did that fucker tried to do?!

Shimu: HE FUCKING TRIED TO RAPE ME!

Hidan: WHAAATTT!?

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 34: Deal?

Hidan ran to the hideout, he was so mad, he was madder than the time Tobi told him that Shimu was alive after the tried to commit suicide. Hidan had his face red, veins were popping out of his forehead and neck, he then began to sweat. He didn't mind going to the entrance so he jumped through Shimu's balcony and ran to Pein's room so see that he wasn't there. Shimu was following Hidan, she was exhausted from all the running. Hidan ignored her and went to Pein's office and finally Pein was there working with some papers, he then looked up at Hidan.

Pein: What?

Hidan grabbed Pein by the neck and lift him up in the air, Pein didn't show any emotion at all.

Hidan: You know what!

Pein looked to the door and saw Shimu looking at him angry, he then chuckle and Hidan shake him making him looked at him.

Hidan: You try to do anything to her, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! THIS IS THE LAST WARNING! I DON'T GIVE SECOND CHANCES, SO BE LUCKY YOU ONLY GOT AWAY WITH A WARNING, NEXT TIME? NEXT TIME IT'S YOUR LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Pein didn't answer he just looked at him, nooded slowly and looked away.

Hidan: GOOD!

At that moment Konan entered, she had a tray with some coffee for Pein, she looked first at Shimu wondering what was she doing there, she then saw Pein lift up in the air, she dropped the tray to the floor and ran to Hidan, she held on to Hidan's arm.

Konan: How dare you Hidan!? Let Pein-sama go!

Hidan let go of Pein making him fall to the ground. He then began to walk away, he hold on to Shimu's hand and walked out. Konan sat beside Pein with one of her hand's on his chest and the other one on his back.

Konan: What happened?

Pein: Nothing. Go.

Konan: But Pein…

Pein: GO!

Konan then got up and left. Hidan took Shimu to her room, once there Shimu then told him everything that has happened with her and Pein, all thought it wasn't much but Hidan still got angry, Shimu did her best to calm him down but nothing worked. Hidan was walking around her room really angry. Shimu got on her bed so she will be the same height, Hidan stopped and looked at her.

Shimu: Come here.

Hidan walked close to her bed, she then grabbed his cheek and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Please calm down!

Hidan looked at her eyes, he then backed away and gave her his back, Shimu looked down _Nothing works… _Shimu thought.

Hidan: Get your stuff, you're moving with me.

Shimu looked up at Hidan in shocked. She didn't question him and grabbed a few shirts, pants, make up, hair stuff, pijamas and some other stuff, she put them on a backpack. Hidan grabbed her backpack and walked to his room. When they finally got there Hidan place her stuff and the floor and he lay on his bed.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Where am I going to sleep?

Hidan: Oh right… I'll sleep on the floor you'll sleep here.

_Whaaaaaaat?! Knowing Hidan-sama he would of told me that I was going to sleep on the floor. But… I want to sleep with him… How can I tell him?... _Shimu thought. Hidan put a sleeping bag on the floor, he then began to put Shimu's clothes in order.

Hidan: Well it's 11:00pm, time for bed.

Shimu: I'm not tired…

Hidan: That wasn't a question.

_He's still a dick… _Shimu thought.

Shimu: Can I get a glass of water?

Hidan: Make it fast. I don't want Pein to get in your way.

Shimu: Right.

Shimu ran downstairs, when she was done she went up again running to Hidan's room, when she got there Hidan was taking a shower, moments later Hidan came out, Hidan was shirtless with his tight sexy boxers, Shimu could see his manhood, she then looked at his sexy abs, and then his arm that were so big and all cover in muscles, she saw him as he dried his silver hair that was in face and then he pushed it back, she did her best not to look at him or blushed and just ignored it. She went to Hidan's bathroom she took a shower and put on a big nightshirt with some short pants and let her hair down. When she came out Hidan looked and her, he looked at her legs, her thighs, Shimu noticed and pulled down her shirt covering herself. Hidan chuckled. Shimu got to his bed, Hidan then closed the door, locked it, turned off the light and got in his sleeping back.

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan: What?

Shimu: *Blushes* I want you to sleep with me…

Hidan sat down on and looked at her. She was looking down embarrassed. He then got up without saying a word and crawl on her top of her, he looked at her straight in the eye, but then he got off of her and laid beside her pulling the covers on top of them. Shimu then looked at him, he knew she was looking at him he just ignore her. Shimu sat down on the bed still looking at him, when Hidan saw her sat down he looked at her, for his surprise her blue eyes shine in the dark that night. Hidan sat up when he looked at her eyes.

Hidan: Oi… Shiyu… Your eyes are shinning.

Shimu: Really?

Hidan: Yeah…

Shimu slowly sat on top of him, Hidan grabbed her waits, Shimu slowly pushed him down so he would laid on the bed, she was still sitting down on top of him. Hidan was just staring at her, Shimu got down so kiss him but he turned his face another way making her kiss his cheek, Shimu then sat down again on top of him staring at him, she then began to move her hips back and forwards, when Hidan felt this his eyes widen open and looked at her, he was blushing but it was dark to see it.

Hidan: Oi! Shiyu! Don't!

Shimu: Hidan-sama… I want you…

Hidan stood still at those words, Shimu closed her eyes and began to move a bit harder but slowly, Hidan was still holding on to her waist he then began to move her waist as well. Shimu began to breath a bit deeper and blushed. The room was cold, but not for Hidan and Shimu, the room slowly began to fill it self with lust and hotness, as Shimu moved on top of Hidan with his help she felt butterflies on her lower belly, making her moan and blushed. Hidan just looked at the faces she was making, when she moaned, this made his manhood grow, he looked down at it and then a her, Shimu felt it, when she did she started to move faster. _This is so wrong… I can't do this… I don't know what I feel for her, there's a fucking feeling in my chest that I don't know what the fuck is it! And till I figure this shit out… I'm not going to do this with her… _Hidan thought.

Hidan: Oi… Shiyu… We can't do this… Stop.

Shimu: *Moaning* Hidan-sama don't make me stop now…

_Fuck… I can't resist her… _Hidan thought. Hidan closed his eyes tight, hoping that if he didn't look at her his manhood will go down, but it wouldn't because she didn't stop moving.

Hidan: Shiyu… Stop.

Shimu then stopped and look at him.

Hidan: Stop. I'm serious…

Shimu: Hidan-sama… I want you. You make me crazy…

Hidan: What?!

Shimu: Hidan-sama… I… I like you…

Hidan: I know…

Shimu: Do you like me? I like you Hidan-sama… and I want to show you how much I like you…

She then began to slide her hand in to Hidan's boxer.

Hidan: Oi!

Shimu: Hidan-sama please!

Shimu then grabbed his manhood.

Hidan: Damn it!

Hidan then got her off of him, put her against the bed and got on top of her looking at her straight in her eyes, he didn't care if her eyes had some effect on him this time, he just ignored them.

Hidan: Look Shiyu we can't do this!

Shimu: Why?! Hidan-sama I lik-…

Hidan: Don't say it! I heard you… Look _**Shimu **_we can't do this cause… What you feel for me… I don't know if I feel it. I don't know this shit about feelings and emotions, I'm killer, I don't get attached to things or people. So when I figure this shit out… I will let you know. Deal?

Shimu: Deal.

Hidan was surprise she didn't cry or ask him anything, he slowly got off of her, he then did something she never expected, Hidan kissed her forehead.

Hidan: Good night.

To be continued…


	35. TAKE A LOOK AT AMAYA SHIMU

About Amaya Shimu:

Name meaning:

Amaya: Night Rain

S: is for self respect, a solid score here.

H: is for handy, the helpful you.

I: is for ideals, no higher!

M: is for mirth, your laughter.

U: is for understanding, you show for others.

Shimu is a kind of quite girl, out going, shy, friendly. She is always wearing a nice high pony tail and almost never takes it off.

Age: 20

Birthday: August 28

Village: Outsides of the Land of Wind

Zodiac sign: Virgo

Rank: None

Abilities: Speed, Reflexes, She loves taijutsu also but it has been a while she doesn't practice it.

Best friends: Tobi and Itachi.

Friends: Deidara and Sasori.

Enemies: Yamaguchi Hayato.


	36. Chapter 35

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 35: A sweet Kimono just for you.

Shimu stayed awake giving her back to Hidan, she stayed awake almost all night thinking when it will be the day that Hidan will tell her how he feels. Hidan also slept giving Shimu his back, he was also awake thinking and analyzing his thoughts, he didn't know what love meant, he didn't thought he could ever love anyone but his God. Hidan's chest burned, all thought he is a masochist and enjoys pain he for sure wasn't enjoying this one, emotional pain.

The next morning Hidan woke up, he left the hideout and went for a walk to keep on thinking about what he told Shimu. He left her in his room with Kakuzu outside his room that was locked guarding the entrance, he had to pay him later. As he walked he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes, how that night they glowed in the dark, the way she acted that night, how she was all naughty and sexy with him, he had never seen that side of her only that time when she was drunk. _How am I going to tell this bi-… How am I going to tell Shimu what I feel if I don't know what the fuck I feel?! Fuck! I just can't keep her waiting forever. _

Tobi: Hidan-sama?

Hidan: Huh? Were you following me?!

Tobi: No, no, no! I'm going to the village, want to join me?

Hidan: Ugh, fine.

Hidan and Tobi walked to the nearest village, they went to ramen shop and sat down there, they weren't talking as much, Tobi was just staring at Hidan, Hidan looked anxious.

Tobi: Hidan-sama?

Hidan: What?

Tobi: Haha you look anxious, or nervous… What's wrong?

Hidan: Nothing.

Tobi: Is Shimu-chan, right?

Hidan: No! Why would I be worried, or why would I even be thinking of her, huh!?

Tobi: I didn't say you were worried or were thinking or her sama…

Hidan: *Pause* Shut up.

Tobi: C'mon Hidan-sama you can tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!

Hidan: Alright! Shut up! *Sigh* Shimu told me she likes me…

Tobi: I think everyone knows that… What else?

Hidan: Well… Well… I don't know if I feel the same!

Tobi: *Pause* Hahahahaha.

Hidan: Oi! What's so funny!?

Tobi: You! Hidan-sama of course you like her! I even think you might even be in love with her!

Hidan: What?! Never! I'M LEAVING!

Tobi: Hold on Hidan-sama! Want to know why I said you love her? Hidan… What do you when you meet a girl? Well you… *Whispers* Fuck her… And then later you leave, I mean you don't care. Ask yourself "Why haven't I fuck this girl? Why did I get so angry and worried when she tried to kill herself? Why do I get so angry when someone gets close to her or touches her or even talks to her?" I'm sure about that one though. "Why am I so protective over her? Why can't I just have sex with her and leave her there not caring? Why did I gave her a rose when she was in pain? Why do I _CARE _so much?" Ask yourself that Hidan… I know you're a killer and that you might have never felt loved or love someone, but you feel something this time, you feel a burn in your chest, you feel good when you're with her even if you guys fight. You love her.

Hidan stood still and looked away.

Hidan: I'll see you later.

Weeks went by, Shimu and Hidan talked to each other normal, Shimu gave up on the thought that Hidan will tell her how he feels for her. She thought that that was never going to happen. One later afternoon Shimu and Hidan were walking through a village, Shimu then heard some guys talking about a firework carnival that same night, Shimu got exited and begged Hidan that she wanted to go with him, Hidan thought about it and later on said yes. Shimu was so exited, she wanted to change clothes in to something nice but she couldn't go back to the hideout and then to the village, Shimu then ran to a store and bought herself a white and red Kimono, and made her hair in to a bow.

Like this: (picture on side bard)

.

When she stepped out of the store Hidan couldn't just stop staring at her, she was still fixing her hair a little.

_Woah… That girl is beautiful._

Hidan: I know…

_You know her? She your girlfriend?_

Hidan: I know her… And no… She's not my girlfriend.

_That's too bad… Tonight will be a great night for you too end up together. Don't you think man? Fire works? It's pretty romantic if you ask me. You might even be alone… I don't know man… Make your move. *Leaves*_

Shimu: There you are! How do I look?

Shimu said with a big smile on her face, waiting for Hidan to complement her. Hidan's thoughts weren't nasty, he wasn't thinking that she looked hot, or sexy or that the "tap" that, no, he was thinking how beautiful she looked, how her eyes shine, how her smile make him smile, but he hold on to those thought and words and didn't say anything.

Hidan: Okay.

Shimu: "Okay"?

Shimu looked down disappointed, she thought he was going to say something else, _Maybe I'm right… he wont tell me how he feels… Cause he doesn't feel anything… _Shimu thought. She then heard his voice.

Hidan: Oi… Follow me.

Hidan walked behind Shimu and put his hands on her eyes covering them, he took Shimu to a higher place on the village more like the highest place from the village, as they got further the sound of the people talking slowly fade away. When they got there was a little wooden bench, not a lot of people hang there, this was like Hidan's quite place. It was quite, it wasn't dark but it wasn't bright either, there was a soft light that surrounded the place making look and feel peaceful, it was breezy but not too cold or too hot, a few more feet's in front of the bench there was a railing that all the village could be seen. Hidan took Shimu in front of the railing and took off his hands of her eyes. Shimu slowly opened her eyes, her yaw dropped at the magnificent view she had, all the lights from the village looked beautiful, Shimu couldn't say anything or do anything but just smiled, Hidan stood beside her, Shimu then grabbed his hands and wrap her fingers around his.

Hidan: Come with me…

Hidan took a sit on the bench and so did Shimu.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 36

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 36: We become one.

Listen so this part with this song:

Music: [Beautiful Soundtracks] Taiyou no Uta OST - From Sunset to Sunrise (Piano & Strings Version) (Look for it on youtube)

Hidan and Shimu sat down on the bench for a while without saying a word, it was kind of awkward, at least for Hidan, he was just looking down to his feet's while Shimu kept on staring to the night sky full of starts and the beautiful village lights. _How can I tell her? _Hidan thought. He then looked up at Shimu, she was just staring at the sky, with her blue eyes shinnying, staring at the village with a smile on her face, she couldn't be more happy than she was now, Hidan smiled a little.

Hidan: Shiyu…

Shimu: *Looks at Him* Yeah?

Hidan: *Cough* You look... Good.

Shimu smiled at him.

Shimu: Arigato.

*Silence*

Hidan: Shiyu I need to tell you something…

Shimu: Sure… Go ahead.

Hidan: Um… I like you…

Shimu's eyes widen open and big, she then blushed so much, she was been waiting for this moment, for those words to come out of Hidan's mouth.

Hidan: And you don't look nice in that Kimono… You look be… bea… beautiful! *Sigh* Look Shiyu… I… Fuck this is so hard…

Shimu: *Puts her hand on his arm* Is okay… Take your time…

Hidan began to get really nervous, he began to stutter, start over what he was saying, curse himself. Well of course he's never felt this before, presumably, nor has he ever felt this kind of emotion. His heart was pounding hard, he felt his stomach how jittery was, how weak his legs felt. He was struggling, starting over, palms sweating.

Hidan: *Sigh* Okay. I like you… I like you… Maybe a little bit too much than I expected… And I… Fuck my life… *Sigh* Okay… Crap I like you… That's why I… I didn't wanted to try anything sexual with you as in sex… Cause when you were drunk well… you know… but no sex! No sex! *Sigh* Fuck… I didn't wanted to use you… I don't know… *Sigh* I just care too much and I guess I have been denying what I feel… and well I like you… and I'm … I'm not good at this thing call "love"… I don't even know if I feel that for you… It's actually the first time this ever happens to me… So don't get angry at me if I don't understand or act the way you will like to act!

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan looked at her.

Shimu: You don't need to feel any pressure, everything at is time Hidan-sama, okay?

Hidan: Yeah.

Shimu: I know is hard to put feelings into words…

Hidan: Fucking tell me about it!

Shimu: Haha…

They both looked at each other, Shimu knew Hidan felt a bit awkward so she just smiled at him that smiled for some reason made Hidan feel good and comfortable around her, the smile made Hidan smiled backed at her. They both leaned close to each other, both slowly closing their eyes, lips getting close to each other, feeling their hot breath mixing. Then there was a loud "boom" and people cheering. They backed away to see that the firework show started. Shimu stood up and ran to the railing.

Shimu: Wow! Look at that Hidan-sama!

Hidan smiled at her, he stood up and got beside her looking at the fireworks as well, he then looked at her, he looked at how happy she was, how he every firework looked even more amazing reflected in her eyes, her happiness made him happy, then a little soft smile was form on Hidan's lips. By the 5th firework Hidan said Shimu's name.

Hidan: _**Shimu…**_

Shimu: *Looks at Hidan* Ye-…

She then was cut off my some warm lips on hers, Shimu didn't move, she just stood there with her eyes wide open staring at Hidan, spuriously for her, he had his eyes closed and couldn't look more cute and more into it. _All this time I've waited for this moment… And here I am… With Hidan-sama… _Shimu thought. Shimu slowly closed her eyes, she then started to move her lips and so did Hidan, her lips slowly sync together in perfect harmony, Hidan place his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Shimu place her hands around his neck, they could feel their body so close but they wanted to be more close, as close as they could. Hidan then pull out his tongue asking for his entrance to Shimu's mouth, Shimu granted it. Then an intense romantic make out section began. Firework exploding in the air, people cheering, while Hidan and Shimu were lost in each other. Hidan slowly backed away trying to get some air. He then looked at her to see she was blushing.

Hidan: Oi… _**Shimu**_…

Shimu: Yeah?

Hidan: Um… Do you like want… Um… To… Fuck! Do you want to be with me?! As a couple?! Boyfriend and Girlfriend?!

Shimu for didn't expect that, she then leaned and gave him a small kiss.

Shimu: Does that answer your question?

Hidan: No.

Shimu: Haha… Yes… I would love to…

Hidan then leaned and kissed her. By that moment Kisame and Tobi were walking by that place looking for the other members. Kisame then looked at them and stood in shocked.

Kisame: Tobi… Check it out.

Tobi: HOLY SH-

Kisame covered Tobi's mouth.

Kisame: Lets go… We don't want to interrupt those lovebirds, who knows for how long they have been waiting for this moment.

They walked away.

Hidan: Oi… Shiyu…

Shimu: Yeah?

Hidan: Want to get back to the hideout?

Shimu: Yeah…

Listen to this part wit the same song as before or with this song: Rain by Sid (Look for it on youtube)

Hidan grabbed her hand and they walked to the hideout. Once there they went to Hidan's room, once in there Hidan close and locked the door and then faced her, they just stood there, looking around the room and looking at each other, no words were exchange, because none were needed. It was just him and her and a feeling that Shimu knew what it was, love, but she had to take it easy, Hidan was new in this, but Hidan also felt something but since he didn't know what it was he just ignored it.

Hidan then began to walked to were she was, he leaned down and kissed her, his lips covered hers in a sweet small kiss, he then ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance once again and once again Shimu granted it. It was a very sentimental moment for the two, and even more for Hidan just for the fact that all this was new for him, all the feelings, all the emotions. As Shimu opened her eyes to stare into Hidan's she felt amazing, just the fact that he was just staring back at her eyes with such passion.

She then got a little lost in her mind, thinking what was she going to do, how will she act, but then Hidan interrupted her thoughts by laying her on his bed making her mind forced back to the moment...and the bed. Hidan had a few pillows on the bed so it made it seem and feel like Shimu was on cloud. He then went down and kissed her neck. Hidan's lips were over her neck and her jaw, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere. His hands explore all of her as well, tugging at her kimono. Which a few moments later the kimono was off with all the rest she was wearing.

She then began to feel nervous. Shimu leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Shimu began to work, she began to take Hidan's shirt off revealing his strong arms and chest and abs, _Is this really happening? _Shimu thought. Few moments later Hidan's was completely naked same as Shimu. Their eyes wonder all over each other, their hands touched all over each other as well. His chest felt so smooth, so strong. When her eyes finally locked to his manhood, all types of thought went through her mind.

When she next lifted her gaze to his, Shimu was paralyze by his red-pink-purple eyes, looking at her in a way so intense, it felt like he was seeing all of her and this sent shivers down her spine.

Shimu: Hidan...sama

The sound of his name coming from her lips made his eyes wide open, he liked it when she said his name when their were in a moment like this, this sent shivers down his spine. All she could think about was what was happening, what was going to happen, and that it was happening way to slow. She reached up to bring his mouth to hers, trying to put that same impatience she had into him.

The desperation of their bodies was too much. Hidan then situated himself between her legs and kissed her with a passion that seemed strangely. Was it just her, or did this moment feel entirely new and different? Yeah she has done this with Hayato but it has been a while since this happened to her and the same to Hidan. This was different.

Hidan then began to slide into her, but she was to tight, only the head will go in.

Hidan: Ugh… Fuck…

Shimu: What is it Hidan-samaaaaaa!

At that moment Hidan slide into her all the way in.

Hidan: You are so tight and hot on the inside…

Those words made Shimu blushes. When he slide into her, Shimu saw heaven, she saw the stars, the universe, galaxies that might not even be known to men. He wasted no time he paused only for a moment to stare at her blue eyes and then he moved. Not long after, their hips had set a pace.

Their passion escalated so much in just a few seconds before they reach to an end and it didn't take very long to reach the end. The sounds of their moans soon became overpowering, they could be heard all over the room and all over the hallway outside the room, nearer and nearer to the end.

Every thrust forced him deeper within her, every touch made send shivers down their spines. When he suddenly hit her just right, at just the perfect moment, Shimu let out a moan that made Hidan go crazy crazy. His thrust quickened, fully and completely dominating her as they both fell away into total satisfaction.

Both at the same time.

Hidan: _**Shimu!**_

Shimu: Hidan-sama!

His name rolled from her lips again and again, and he suddenly realized that he really wanted to kiss her and so he did. When he leaned down to take a kiss, he took out his manhood and shot on her belly this made him and her forced back to reality.

He then fell down on the bed laying beside her, both breathing deeply, Hidan looked at her and so did Shimu looked at him, and then they kiss as their tongues battled. The kiss was intense that their teeth clattered together multiple times. Moans still spilt from their lips.

"Haa...Hidan..." she wanted to tell him that she loved. But she couldn't find the words, because when she opened her eyes to look into his, the love that they shared was enough, even though Hidan didn't feel it or knew what it was, some how, she knew he felt it. They have become one. He leaned down to kiss her once more, and it started all over again.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 37

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 37: Tell me what you kill so save a life.

9:30 am the beautiful sun was out and shinnying, it was a warm morning. Birds could be heard. A small sunshine went through a little hole of a curtain that Hidan had in his room. The sun shine hit Hidan's face making him wake up, when he woke up he could feel that he was exhausted from all that he did with Shimu last night, they did so many things, but it didn't matter how much they did Hidan still remember perfectly every detail, they pull an all night-ter, he then look down to his chest to see Shimu resting her head on his chest, sleeping, she looked so peaceful. Hidan slowly smile and kissed her head making her wrap her arms around him and pull him close to her. _I can't believe this actually happened… _Hidan thought.

He looked down at her, he looked at her face, her long black hair, her lips, and her closed eyes, _Can I be in love with her? I don't even know what love feels, or how it evens starts? Jashin give me a damn sign telling that I feel that for her!_ Hidan thought. Hidan got lost on his thoughts thinking of the times he had spent with her, remembering her blue eyes, remembering how her eyes shine the night she tried to do something with him but he didn't let her, her smile, how she was scared of spiders, her laugh… Suddenly Hidan felt his chest burn, he felt his heart racing faster and faster, he even thought he was having a heart attack but he knew it wasn't that, he didn't know what it was, he began to suffocated, he pushed Shimu away from and sat down on the bed breathing fast and deep, Shimu got up with the push he gave her.

Shimu: Hidan? Hidan! What's wrong!? Talk to me!

Hidan couldn't talk he just kept on breathing fast and deep. He then looked at her and saw that Shimu's eyes became watery, he began to breathe faster, she then hold on to his arm.

Shimu: Hidan! You're having an anxiety attack! Why?! What are you thinking of!?

Hidan got up and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind him, he lean on the bathroom door still breathing deeply and fast, he could heard Shimu knocking on the door calling for him, few seconds later his breathing started to slow down and he then began to breath normally, his heart started beating normally as well. He then walked to the sink and wash his face and looked at himself in the mirror still breathing slow and deep, he then looked down to his Jashin necklace _I didn't mean you could kill me!... _Hidan thought. He then openned the door and saw Shimu with a worried look on her face.

Hidan: Oi! Don't make that face!

Shimu: But…

Hidan: No "buts"! And why are you covering yourself with the sheets? I'm not covering myself!

Shimu laugh she then asked him if he was okay and question him about what happened, he didn't wanted to talk about it, he told her he was okay and she had nothing to worried about. Hidan looked at her in way he wanted more of what he had last night, so they did, on the bed, the floor, the cabinets, the shower.

Later than day like around 3:00pm they finally got out of Hidan's room and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Kakuzu: So I heard you guys were kissing.

Hidan: Got a problem?

Kisame: Lucky.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… I am going to look for Itachi, to see if I can train for a little bit.

Hidan: Aren't you tired?

Shimu: A little bit. But is ok.

She then took off to look for Itachi.

Kisame: Tired of what?

Hidan: You don't care. Fuck off.

It was now around 5:00pm, Shimu was outside of the hideout training with Itachi, and then they decided to take a break. Shimu sat down leaning her her back on a tree and resting her head on it and so did Itachi in another tree far away from her.

Itachi: So I heard something about you and Hidan…

Shimu: *Blushes* Yes… We're boyfriend and girlfriend.

Itachi: Be careful.

Shimu: Why?

Itachi: Well… I don't know, he's a big guy, he better not hit you or anything.

Shimu: He wont. Don't worry about it.

Itachi: You really like him?

Shimu: A lot.

Itachi: I wonder…

Shimu: You wonder what?

Itachi: I'll be right back, keep on training.

Itachi left, Shimu took a deep breath she looked down at her fist to see that her knuckles her red, bruise and whit a little bit of blood. _Mom…Dad… I will accomplish my goal…_ Shimu thought. She then got up _I will accomplish my goal thanks to Itachi, Tobi… and of course Hidan… _Shimu thought. She then began to hit a tree hard and fast, she was determinate to break the tree, even if the tree was a huge one. Without her noticing on her shoulders little flames of fires started to pop out, she then began to hit the tree harder and harder, she was still with her normal eyes, they didn't turn orange like before, but she felt stronger. By a close tree Pein was standing on one of the branches just staring at her hit the tree with such force, he did notice the small flames coming out of her shoulders and then they began to pop out if her back and the back legs. He just stood there. Shimu was interrupted by a weak and in pain voice.

Hidan: Shiyu…

Shimu turned one fast knowing that it was Hidan, and she was right, when she turned around she saw Hidan on the floor bleeding and hurt, by his side there was two huge guys with swords. Itachi then appeared behind her.

Itachi: Tell me Shimu. What will you kill so safe a life?

Shimu: What?!

Itachi: What would you kill to safe a life?

Hidan: Shiyu… Help me…

Then one of the guys kicked Hidan on the ribs making him cough blood.

Shimu: Hidan-sama! Get away from him!

Shimu eyes change, her eyes were now orange, Itachi notice her eyes, he acted like he wasn't in shocked but in reality he was. Shimu took off running faster than before, when she was getting closer she opened her arms, jumped and went through the middle on the two guys hitting them both on their necks with her arms open, the guys fell to the ground, Shimu looked back at them and at that moment the two guys turned in to a cloud of smoke and disappear, the same with Hidan. She then was shocked and looked at Itachi, she was so angry, but was it really her? Or something else? Or someone else? Whatever it was it was powerful. After all her eyes weren't blue anymore. She began to ran towards Itachi when she was about to hit him he disappeared and appeared behind her back hitting her on her neck making her fall to the ground knocked out.

Shimu woke up on her Hidan's bed, she looked around the room to see that Hidan was at the door way talking with Itachi, on the other side of the bed there was Konan with a needle when Shimu saw the needle she got up fast.

Shimu: What are you going to do with that!?

Hidan and Itachi walked in.

Hidan: Oi. She just put some medicine cause you fell to the ground hard, it just in case you body hurts.

Shimu: Okay… yeah my shoulders, back and the back of my legs hurt so yeah… Thanks Konan.

Konan got up and left.

Shimu: Itachi-sama… What happened?

Hidan: It doesn't matter… Rest.

Shimu obeyed and rest. Itachi told Hidan everything that happened, when she had flames, when her eyes change. Hidan almost killed him but he had to take it easy, in the back on Hidan's head he was happy that she stood up for herself and defended him, but he wasn't sure if it was really her who did that because she doesn't remember. Moments later Pein showed up and told them what he saw, he didn't bother to get a respond so he left after he told them, Hidan was angry at the fact that he was there spying on her.

Hours went by Shimu woke up with Hidan by her side sleeping holding her close, it was now around 12:00am.

Shimu: Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Hmm… What?! What is it?!

Shimu: Easy…

Hidan: Oh… Oi how you feel?

Shimu: A lot better.

Hidan: Good.

Shimu: Hidan…

Hidan: Yea-…?

Hidan was interrupted by some soft warm lips on his, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. And so the night took off with them together under the sheets.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 38

IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE GO TO:

.com

And look for the chapter 38

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 38: "Happy" Birthday.

Deep breathes covering the room, small moanings could be heard and slowly fading away, clothes on the floor. Hidan in top of her, his pace getting faster, deeper, harder, Shimu began to whine a little, it was just to much for her and it was staring to hurt, even if she liked it she couldn't ignore the pain, she then place her hands on his strong muscular chest and whine more making Hidan stop and look at her.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Take it easy.

Hidan: *Grins* I like it when you get difficult… and you tell me "Hidan take it easy"…

Shimu blushed, Hidan then began to kiss down her neck, sending chills down her spine, making her forget what she was whining about. Hidan then stopped and looked into her eyes and she looked backed at his, he then pulled her close and got her on top on him.

Hidan: Hypnotize me, do whatever you want with me and kill me.

Shimu's eyes widen open she began to move on top of him, ridding him…

And so they continued.

Few weeks went by Hidan and Shimu were still together. Hidan was trying his best to control his temper when he was with her and his vocabulary, and by the looks of it, he was doing good, he wasn't soft with her but not as mean as before.

Shimu: Oi Hidan-sama.

Hidan: "Oi"? Haha you're spending to much time with me haha.

Shimu: Sorry…

Hidan: Oi! Is okay. What did you wanted to say?

Shimu: When is your birthday?

Hidan: Next month… The 22.

Shimu: You're going to be 23, right? I want to do something special for you!

Hidan: What!? No!

Shimu: But-

Hidan: I said no. I'm not kidding.

Hidan looked at her with a serious face, that kind of scared she got a little upset and agreed to him that she wasn't going to do anything.

Few more weeks went by and it was a few days before Hidan's birthday. Shimu was in Hidan's room cleaning it a little bit, since he lived in his room she had to clean a little for her stuff and for him, she didn't mind. _I want to do something for him, or at least give him a little something… but I don't want him to get angry at me. _She then sat down and began to play with a little ball that Tobi gave her last week, she was throwing the ball at the ground and it bounce right back at her but the ball accidently roll under Hidan's bed.

Shimu: *Sigh*

She got down and looked under the bed she then saw a little box, she grabbed it and opened it to see that it was a necklace that had a white quartz pendant, it was beautiful, but the quartz pendant was shatter in to pieces then it hit her. _I'll fix this for him! Yes! _

Shimu stayed the last few days fixing it and when she was finally was done it was perfect, it looked like nothing happened to it. Finally the big day arrived, Hidan's 23 birthday. Shimu was upstairs getting her hair down with little waves on the ends, she then put a little red dress and some black heels.

Like this:

.

.

Hidan was down stair with everyone else, everyone was telling him "happy birthday" except for Pein he just ignore them as they tell him that.

Deidara: Where's Shimu?

Hidan: Why do you care?

Deidara: Well she's your girlfriend…

Hidan: She must be upstairs, I don't know, I don't spy on her or stalk her like some people here *looks at Pein*

Deidara: Did I miss something?

Shimu: Hello everyone.

All the guys were in shocked when they saw her in that dress, Hidan turned around and saw her.

Hidan: Oi! Why are you wearing that? I told you we weren't going to do anything for this day!

Kisame: Let her be man! If she wants to wear that just for you let her and be thankful.

Shimu: Thanks Kisame-sama…

Kisame: Hm.

Hidan: Shut up fish face.

Shimu: I got you a little present Hidan-sama…

Hidan: What?! Why?! Didn't I told you not to!?

Shimu: I-I know but… please.

Hidan: No. *Gives her his back*

Shimu got so upset, she looked down she then heard a "Hm" and looked over to see that it was Itachi, he looked at her with a face of "I told you so". Shimu looked at Hidan's back and grabbed the little box that was on her dress pocket, she took out the necklace, got close to Hidan and grabbed on to his arm.

Shimu: Hidan-sama… Please accept my gift.

Hidan: I said no!

Hidan turned around waving his arms in the air, but when he did this action he didn't realize how close Shimu was and hit her hand making the necklace fall and break and also… He hit her face by accident. Everyone stood there quite, Hidan couldn't be more in shocked. When Shimu looked at him her cheek had a scratch and was bleeding a little bit.

Hidan: Shiyu… I… I didn't mean… It was an accident I didn't knew you were so close!

Shimu was still staring at him with her eyes cover in tears.

Hidan was going to grab her arm but Itachi got in the way.

Itachi: Don't fucking touch her.

Shimu: Stop.

Itachi and Hidan looked at her.

Shimu gave Hidan a little post card and walked away.

Hidan: Oi! Shiyu!

Pein: Let her go.

Hidan: Shut up!

Kakuzu: He's right. Let her be alone for a while.

Kisame: You're a dick man. She is not upset that you hit her she is upset that you didn't accept her gift, that she did something for you and you treated her like shit. How stupid can she be to be with a guy like you?

Pein: Enough! Everyone leave and go do something else.

Everyone left , Hidan was now left alone he looked to a sit and read the post card.

"_Dear Hidan-sama._

_I've seen that you have been trying your best to be nice to me and I really appreciate that, if you think I didn't notice… Well I did and do. Thank you for been there for me, standing up for me, protecting me, making me feel safe and secure, for making me yours when we are together in bed and when we become one in bed and a lot more things. _

_Here I leave you something I found under your bed I hope its not that personal and I hope you don't get mad at me. I fix it all up for you I hope you like it._

_Happy birthday Hidan-sama. Have a good one. _

_Att: __Amaya Shimu.__"_

Hidan sigh. He then looked down to the floor and saw a little white broke piece of crystal he then looked around to see that there were more and then he realize it was the necklace he had under his bed, his eyes widen open. _I'm such a dick… _Hidan thought. He was now upset, he got up and grabbed the crystal pieces and put them on a glass, he made sure none of the crystal pieces were on the floor and there wasn't, he picked them all up, he took the glass and left to look for Shimu.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 39

**IF YOU WANT TO LISTEN TO THE MUSIC GO TO: **

** .com **

**And look for the chapter 39**

Akatsuki took me in.

Chapter 39: And this is why…

Hidan went up to his room to see that she wasn't there. _Her stuff are still here so there's no way she would of leave leaving her stuff behind… I hope. *Sigh* _Hidan thought, he then looked around to see the red dress she was wearing on the bed, her black heals on the floor and a hair brush on the bed also. _She must of change and put her hair on a pony tail… _Hidan thought.

*Where Shimu is*

Shimu was outside the hideout by the river, she had a black and gray long sleeve sweater, some jeans, tennis and her hair on a ponytail. She sat down under a tree with her head resting on the trunk, she looked up to the sky, a tear fell from her eye. She then got up walked to the river, she put her hands in the water and began to wash the scratch on her face.

Kisame: You know it was just an accident, right?

Shimu: I'm not mad at him cause he hit me. Besides you say it yourself, I heard you.

Kisame: Hm. I don't know why you would be with a guy like him, you can find someone better.

Shimu: I already found someone better. And not to be rude but… Can you please leave me alone. I want to be a lone for a little bit.

Kisame: As you wish.

Kisame then left. She sat by the river just thinking, thinking why Hidan didn't wanted to celebrate his birthday, why he didn't accept her gift, she knows some people don't accept gifts but when someone actually gives it to them they do accept it, of course depending on what it is, but she wasn't giving him any money or anything that big that he wouldn't accept it.

Itachi: Are you alright?

Shimu: *Sigh* Itachi-sama please go away.

Itachi: And leave you here alone so someone can come and rape you? I don't think so.

Tobi: Itachi-sama is right.

Shimu: Go away! I need to be alone! If you want wait for me inside the hide out in the leaving room! I just want to be alone!

Tobi and Itachi didn't respond Shimu sigh hard and began to walk on the water. When she turned around they were gone, she sigh and went back to land and sat down again by the tree.

Shimu: I didn't want him to get angry at me… and that's the first thing I did… I should of just do what he told me, not do anything on this day and maybe we would have been just fine. I'm so damn stupid! Always screwing things up and getting into trouble…

Hidan: Don't say that.

Shimu jumped but then she was relief when she found out it was Hidan. Shimu got up fast and hold on to his hand.

Shimu: Hidan-sama please forgive me… I didn't meant to make you angry I just wanted to do something nice for you… I'm sorry…

Hidan: It's fine. I… I didn't meant to hurt you.

Shimu: Don't worry about that I know it was an accident. Why don't you like your birthday?

Hidan: *Sigh* Well since we are boyfriend and girlfriend I guess I have to tell you, sit down.

Shimu: Its okay if you don't want to.

Hidan: I said sit down.

Shimu sat down by the tree on so did Hidan, he took at deep breath and began to explain.

Hidan: When I was 13 something like what happen to you with your parents happened to me. It was my 14 birthday…

*Flash back*

Hidan: Hi mom!

_You're finally home. How was the academy?_

Hidan: Boring, I was about to kick this guy bu-…I mean I was going to win a fight but the lame sensei stopped us.

_I don't want you getting into trouble Hidan._

Hidan: Oi! I won't mom, don't worry.

_Here… *Hands Hidan a box*_

_Happy birthday._

Hidan: Oh boy! Thanks!

Hidan opened the box to see a beautiful necklace that had a white quartz pendant.

Hidan: Wow mom it's awesome! Thanks! *Puts necklace on* Um… Where's dad? I know he's on a mission but he said he would be here by my birthday.

_I know, lets just cross our fingers and hope he will get here later tonight but more importantly that he gets here alive and well._

Hidan: Yeah cause if he doesn't you will kill him, that's what you always say when he goes out for a mission.

_Hahaha! You have heard me said that? Haha!_

**Listen to this part with this song: **

**My Silent Cry - Beautiful violin music  
Look for it on youtube****.**

Hidan: Mom… Are we safe here? You know dad has been in dangerous missions and so have you… I don't want other people coming here looking for us. I will kill them.

_We are safe here. Don't worry._

Hidan spent the rest the evening with his mom they were just talking normal. In one point his mom told him to close his eyes and so he did when she then told him to open them he saw a huge birthday cake, he couldn't be happier.

_Let me just look for the lighter to light this shi-… I mean to light the candles._

Hidan: Oi! No! I want to wait till dad gets here. Is that okay?

_What ever you want, is your birthday after all._

Nighttime.

Hidan was in his room sitting on his window looking outside waiting for his dad, as he waited he couldn't stop staring at his necklace, how it shine, how beautiful it was. He then remembered how he used to train with his dad and the times they spent together when he wasn't on missions.

*Flash back*

_Hidan I am very proud, you're becoming stronger._

Hidan: *Breathing deep* Thanks dad! I wish I was immortal!

_Haha, same here. I want you to be best Hidan, so become stronger and be the best. Okay?_

Hidan: Don't worry dad, I will kill any as-… I mean… I will kill any one that comes in my way.

*Another different scene with his dad*

Hidan: Hey dad! Are going to train like you said we would?

_Sorry… I have a mission, I'll be away for a week._

Hidan: A week? But… My birthday is-…

_I know. I will be back by then. Don't you worry._

*Flash back over, back to his room*

_Get here already dad! _Hidan thought. He then heard something fall on the living room.

Hidan: Mom? Maybe she is waiting for dad. Or maybe dad is here!

Hidan ran downstairs looking for his mom and dad but no one was there, he then heard something fall in the kitchen he went there to see his mom on the floor, bleeding and weak.

Hidan: Mom!

Then another person appeared, the person was wearing all black and with a black mask on the face, the person grabbed Hidan's mom by her hair, took a kunai cutting his mom's neck open making it drip a puddle of blood and making her fall face first to the floor. The other person didn't know Hidan was there.

Hidan: No!

Someone then tackled him, grabbed him by his neck pushing him against a wall and lift him up in the air, then it spoke and it was a woman.

_I'm sorry you had to see that… _

Hidan: *Screaming and crying* Sorry?! You killed my mom and you're sorry?! Bitch! You will be sorry for this! You will pay for this! I will kill you for this! Wait until my dad founds out!

_Your dad is dead…_

Hidan's eyes widen open in shock.

Hidan: No… No he's not! You're lying!

The woman then dropped him on the floor and kick the back on his neck leaving him knocked out on the floor. The next day Hidan woke up, as he opened his eyes slowly he saw his mom on the floor with her eyes opened looking at him, dead. Hidan screamed and got up hitting a wall behind him, he was breathing deeply and fast. He then realizes that she was dead. He lean down and started to shake her.

Hidan: Mom… Mom… Wake up… Please… I need to go to the academy I need my breakfast… I know I always tell you I don't need it but this time I do… Please mom…

No response. He then was about to grab the necklace his mom gave him, to see that it was broken, when the woman dropped him to the floor he landed on his chest and face and with the weight of his body it shatter it in to pieces. Later that day some Ambu's came to question Hidan about what happened, then they took his mom away. He spent almost all day cleaning the area to see if he has got every tiny little piece of the white quartz pendant and he did. He put them on a little box along with the necklace and put it on his pocket.

Three days later and it was the funeral for both, his mom and dad. Not a lot of people were there, just Hidan, the people that were going to buried them, someone saying some words, his mom's and dad's boss and the leader of the village.

Hidan: I will avenge you mom, you and dad. I will kill the people who did this. You just wait and see…

**End of the song**

*Flash back over*

Hidan: Then later when I was 15 I got my revenge… I ran away from the village, then at the age of 17 I met my God Jashin and then I got here when I was almost 22, so I've been here over a year now. And since then I don't celebrate my birthday…

Hidan then looked at Shimu to see that her eyes were cover with tears. She then began to cry, she jumped on him, she sat on his lap and hugged him tight.

Shimu: I'm so sorry Hidan-sama, I didn't knew…

Hidan slowly hold her close.

Hidan: It's okay… I got what I wanted and I'm okay now… I'm so-… My bad I broke the necklace… I didn't know it was that… thank you. I'll fix it later.

Shimu: No. I will… Hidan-sama…

Hidan: Yeah?

Shimu: I… I lo-…

Kakuzu: Hidan, Pein is looking for you and I am not sorry for interrupting.

Hidan: *Sigh* Tell that freak to wait.

Kakuzu: He needs you now. And if you want me to tell him you have to pay me otherwise I will stay here and keep talking about how much Pein needs you.

Shimu: *Whispers* How annoying.

Hidan chuckles.

Kakuzu: I heard that.

Hidan: Let's go Shiyu, tell me what you were about to say later, okay?

Shimu: Don't worry about it. It can wait.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 40

Akatsuki took me in

Chapter 40: Spending time with the two knuckleheads.

Kakuzu, Hidan and Shimu head back to the hide out, as they got there Hidan was holding her waist close to him and stroking the cheek where he accidently hit her. For the first time Kakuzu could say that they were acting all "lovey dovey" at least in front of him and it was making him sick.

Kakuzu: *Sigh* Stop been all lovey dovey you two! You're making me sick! You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm going on ahead!

Kakuzu left.

Hidan: Fuck yeah it worked.

Shimu: What worke-…

Some soft warm lips against her, interrupted Shimu, it was no other than Hidan's lips, she then kissed him back. Hidan pushed her against a tree and kissed her deeper, he then backed off to see Shimu still with her eyes close and with her lips puckered up asking for more, Hidan just laugh and give her another small kiss.

Hidan: I thought he would never leave.

Shimu: So you don't care about my scar?

Hidan: Duh! Of course I do!

He then leaned down to kiss where her scar was. Shimu smiled, just the fact that he was actually all "lovey dovey" with her made her happy.

Hidan: Alright, lets go, I have to see what this Pein in the ass wants.

Shimu: Okay, I also need to apologize to Itachi-sama and Tobi-kun…

Hidan: Lets go then.

Hidan grabbed on to her hand and started walking, Shimu was right behind him as he literally drag her by her hand, Shimu trying to keep up with him but she was still left behind. She then looked up at him, she saw his back and his silver hair moving as he walked, she couldn't be happier that she was with the man of her dreams, she got happier at the thought of him been like this with her, actually showing affection. When they got to the hide out Hidan left to see what Pein wanted and Shimu went to look for Itachi and Tobi to apologize, they weren't mad at her or anything they understood.

Shimu, Tobi and Itachi sat in the living room and started talking, well Shimu was talking more with Tobi, Itachi was just there listening. Later on Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori got to where they were.

Hidan: What a pain…

Shimu: What's wrong?

Kisame: We all got a mission, except for Tobi and Deidara.

Itachi: I got a mission? Alright Kisame lets go.

Kisame: Hold up Uchiha. Its not you and me, its all of us.

Itachi: *Sigh*

Hidan: Deidara better not try anything. I know he's going to be hanging out with you Shiyu, so be careful.

Shimu: I will.

Hidan: Well we are off.

Shimu: What!? You're leaving now?

Sasori: Yes. Pein and Konan are already waiting for us.

Shimu: Be careful Hidan-sama.

Hidan: Pfff, please.

Shimu walked over him, she then place her hands on his chest, got on her tip toes and give him a small kiss, she then separate from him, she was blushing and Hidan didn't blush he was good at hiding it.

Kisame: Awww! Love birds!

Shimu giggled and Hidan rubbed the back of his head laughing.

Sasori: Lets go.

Hidan: See you in a couple of days _**Shimu.**_

Shimu: Bye… And bye everyone else.

When they left Shimu stayed with Tobi. He was talking about his missions and how awesome he says he is.

The next day Shimu was in the living room having some breakfast with Tobi, few minutes went by and Deidara got downstairs.

Deidara: Morning, un.

Tobi: Good morning sempai!

Deidara: Do you have to scream!? Morning Shimu-chan, un…

Shimu: Morning Deidara-kun.

Deidara: *Blushes* Hey want to see my art?

Shimu: Sure!

After they were done with their breakfast they head out side by the river. Deidara put his hand on a little side purse he had on the side of his pants, when he took it out the mouth of his hand started chewing a white mace. It then created a tiny little bird, which Deidara made it fly around Shimu.

Shimu: Haha awesome!

The bird then flew away up in the sky and far away from them, Deidara then put two fingers in front of him, when he did this Tobi ran to Shimu covering her ears.

Deidara: Katsu!

BOOM! The bird exploded.

Shimu: Haha is okay Tobi, I saw Deidara do this once.

Deidara: You guys want to fly? Un.

Shimu: Fly?

Tobi: Hell yes!

Deidara again made a little bird and with some hand sings he made it in to a huge bird.

Deidara: All aboard, un.

Tobi: Let's go Shimu-chan!

They got on the bird and flew away, they fly over villages, woods, rivers. Deidara couldn't stop staring at Shimu, she was looking down and pointing at things from above with Tobi. Deidara got behind and shake her shoulders hard.

Deidara: Don't fall!

Shimu: Aah! Deidara-kun! Don't do that!

Deidara: Hahahaha!

Tobi: You're so mean!

Deidara: Whatever, un.

The three of them spent a whole week doing this, they never got bored there was always something new to see from above. One day they were flying it was now around 6:00pm Deidara decided to head back to the hideout, when they got there, Tobi got something to eat and went to his room, Shimu did the same as well and went to Hidan's room and Deidara as well went to his room. It was now 1:00 am, Shimu still was awake, she was fixing Hidan's necklace, then someone knocked on the door, she thought it was Hidan so she got up fast and opened it.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 41

Akatsuki Took Me In.

Chapter 41: You knock on the devil's door and he will head slam you through the wall.

Shimu opened the door to see the blond headed guy, Deidara.

Shimu: Um… Hi?

Deidara: Please come with me, I need to show u something, un.

Shimu: Um… Can't it wait till the morning?

Deidara: No. Please this is important, un.

Shimu agreed and went down stairs with Deidara, she was still wondering what could he want at this time, but it had to be important. _Maybe something happen with Tobi… Or with Hidan! Oh no… _Shimu thought. Shimu then began to get worry to the thought that maybe something happened to Hidan, all though he is immortal she still worried. When they finally got downstairs they walked towards the living room to see the living room table cover with food and candles. There was pork, sandwiches, wine, water, candy and more. The candles made the place looked peaceful and romantic, a soft light surrounded the living room making Shimu's eyes look black and so did Deidara's.

Shimu: Deidara-kun! What on earth is this!?

Deidara: Sit, un.

Shimu: No!

Deidara looked at her mad but she didn't fear him, she knows Deidara wouldn't hurt her. He then sigh and sat down looking down at the food, Shimu sigh and sat down in front of him.

Shimu: What's all this?

Deidara: Shimu-chan I… I really like you! And I want to be your boyfriend, not Hidan! Un. He is dangerous! He hit you! Un.

Shimu: By accident.

Deidara: Whatever! For sure he will hit you when he's angry! Un. I will never put a hand on you or treat you the way he does. Give me a chance, un.

Shimu: *Sigh* Deidara-kun… Hidan would never put a hand on me, he knows what I have been through and he will never dare. Thanks for all of this but you didn't had to… I really like Hidan-sama, and even though he treats me the way he does he's trying his best to be nicer to me and trust me, he's really trying and so far he's doing great. Deidara… I love Hidan-sama. I really do. I am in love with him. And I don't want you or anyone else in the middle of our relationship. I want that Hidan and I make it far, no matter what. Do you understand?

Deidara couldn't be more upset, he was falling for her, but it was good that he didn't fall all the way, so it didn't actually hurt him as much.

Deidara: I understand, un. I'm sorry I got in the middle, I will back off from you now, un.

Shimu: It's okay.

Deidara smiled at Shimu and took a cup of wine, he gave it to Shimu and he then grabbed another one.

Deidara: A toast. For you and Hidan-sama, un. That no matter what happens, you will be together till the end, un.

Shimu: Thanks.

Deidara: For you and Hi-

Right before the cups were about to hit each other an angry voice appeared of nowhere.

Hidan: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

This made Shimu and Deidara jumped and spill their wine all over the table.

Shimu: Hidan-sama!

Deidara: It's not what you think, un. We were ju-

Hidan: Shut up you son of bitch!

Shimu: Hidan-sama please!

Hidan: You! You shut the fuck up!

Shimu: Don't… Don't talk to me like that!

Hidan: You're fucking cheating on me with this jerk! How the fuck do you want me to talk to you, huh?!

Shimu: I would never cheat on you Hidan-sama! I lo-

Hidan: Then what the fuck is this!?

Hidan then walked to the table he grabbed it and threw it making a mess with all the food. He then looked at Deidara and punched him on the face.

Kakuzu: What's going on here?

Shimu: Kakuzu! Please make him stop!

Kakuzu: I'm not going to get myself in the middle of this.

Shimu: Hidan! Stop!

Hidan: You even defend him?

Shimu: Nothing happen!

Deidara: She's… Not… Lying…

Hidan: I'll fucking deal with you later! Now I'm going to deal with you _**Shimu**_.

Hidan grabbed Shimu's arm hard, he then began to walk up the stairs with her almost dragging her. Deidara got up to punch Hidan but Kakuzu got in the way and punch Deidara making fly across the living room slamming his body to a wall. Deiara then got up.

Deidara: Don't fucking touch her!

Kakuzu hold Deidara by the neck lifting him up in the air.

Kakuzu: Don't get involve.

Deidara: He'll fucking kill her!

Kakuzu: That's not your concerned.

Shimu: Hidan! Stop! Were are you taking me?!

Hidan didn't answer her, he just kept on walking fast holding to her arm really hard.

Shimu: It hurts!

Shimu began to cry but Hidan didn't care, he was to angry to deal with her crying. Flash backs started rushing through her head, remembering how Hayato use to beat her up, she then began to suffocate thinking that Hidan was going to do the same. Time for her past slowly, she could felt how Hidan's hand was gripping on her arm tighter, the pain was killing her, she felt the bad energy that Hidan had, she felt his anger growing stronger.

A door open, she was pushed and flew inside a room, no other than Hidan's room. It was dark, the only light that could be seen was a from the moon, so the room looked kind of blue, Hidan closed the door and locked it, when he finally looked at her he was so angry, sweat coming out from his forehead, veins popping out of his neck and forehead, his face was red. When Shimu saw this her eyes widen open, Hidan took a step forward, she then began to walk backwards and Hidan just followed her, she kept on walking backwards, breathing deeply and fast till there was no were to walk, she found herself against a wall. She began to breathe faster and deeper looking around the room fast and desperate.

Hidan: Oi!

_Hidan would never put a hand on me, he knows what I have been through and he will never dare. _Shimu thought.

No response.

Hidan: OI!

_I love Hidan-sama. I really do. I am in love with him. _Shimu thought.

No response.

Hidan: I'm fucking talking to you!

Hidan then grabbed her cheeks squeezing them moving her head so she could face him and look at him, when he did this Shimu had all the flash backs of the times Hayato use to grabbed her cheeks and squeeze them, and right after he did that he pushed her, slap her, punch and so it goes on. Shimu's eyes changed, they were no longer blue, they were no longer the eyes that made Hidan go crazy. Her eyes were now orange, they change fast but Hidan did notice when they did. Shimu then screamed at Hidan but it wasn't her voice. It was a male, evil, devilish voice.

_Get away from me!_

With that said everything went slow motion, Shimu looked away, tears floating on the air, falling to the floor and some of them falling on Hidan's face. A hand push Hidan chest with such force that he went flying through the room breaking the wall and landing in the hallway.

Konan: What the fuck!?

Tobi: Sempai!

Hidan: Ugh… Shut up…

Hidan said as he slowly sat down, he looked inside the room through the wall that he broke he saw Shimu rocking on a corner.

Tobi: Shi-Shimu-chan…

Itachi: What the hell happened here?!

Kisame: What's up with her?

Hidan: Shut up!

Hidan finally stood up, he slowly walked toward Shimu with Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Konan right behind him. Shimu was still rocking on a corner of the room, but it was so weird because as she rocked she hit her head on the wall that she was facing giving her back to everyone else.

Hidan: Shi-… _**Shimu**_…

_Boy… You knock on the devil's door and he will head slam you through the wall… hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

Said Shimu with the male devil voice.

Tobi: That's not Shimu-chan! What have to done to her!? Who are yo-…

Deidara: Shimu-chan! Are you alright!?

Hidan: Don't fucking touch her!

Deidara ran to where Shimu was, concerned he put his hand on her shoulder making Shimu look at him.

Deiadara: Shimu… your eye-…

At that moment Shimu punched Deidara in the face also sending him flying across the room.

Kisame: Someone make this bitch stop!

Hidan: Oi! Don't fucking call her like tha-…

Itachi: Hidan.

Hidan then looked at Itachi.

Itachi: That's not Shimu.

And Itachi was right, that wasn't Shimu. Hidan just looked at her or who ever it was inside her taking control over her. He saw how on her shoulders little flames of fire started to pop out, how Shimu looked at him with those ugly orange eyes.

Hidan: Speak your name.

Tobi: Hidan-sama… What are you doi-

Hidan: Shut up. Speak your name.

_DIE!_

Shimu ran towards Hidan, time went slow. Hidan grabbed his sword ready to fight, as he saw Shimu running towards him he just couldn't move himself to make the first move to hit her _I can't fight her… _Hidan thought. And all though he knew that wanst Shimu, he just couldn't fight her.

_DIE!_

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 42

Akatsuki took me.

Chapter 42: Tenma.

_DIE!_

Everything went slow motion for Hidan, slowly he could see how Shimu ran towards him, she had her fist ready to hit him, her fist slowly fill it self with flames of fire. Hidan stood there paralyze just staring at her. When she was finally about to punch Hidan someone got in the middle punching Shimu on the face and kicking her on her stomach sending her flying to the corner she was rocking on.

It was no other than Tobi. Tobi landed on his feet and Hidan was going to make a run for it to where Shimu was but Tobi extended his arm to the side making Hidan stop.

Tobi: That's not Shimu.

_Hahahaha! What took you so fucking long to figure it out!_

Kisame: What's your name?

Hidan: The fuck you are doing?

Kisame: One thing for sure this thing is a demon. We need to know his name.

Deidara: And do you think he's going to tell you just like tha-

_Tenma. The name's Tenma._

Hidan: What are you doing with _**Shimu**_?!

_Shimu? Hm… So you still know her name._

Hidan: Answer the fucking question!

_Hahaha! I've been with Shimu for years now… She just doesn't know it. _

Itachi: Speak.

_Haha! You think I'm going to tell you everything just like that? What I can tell you is that I choose her because you have no idea how strong she is and how she felt years ago and with me she is stronger! She is mine and forever will be mine. If you wanna know more about me and her, ask Hayato._

Deidara: Hayato? Un.

Kakuzu: Her ex.

_That's right. Ask him. For now, I'm just going to take control. Don't worry Shimu… This will only hurt a lot! HAHAHAHA!_

Hidan: What are you goin-

Shimu: AAAAAHHHH!

Shimu was screaming now with her voice, the demon, Tenma was now taking control over her, he started to break her bones slowly. Hidan ran to where Shimu was.

Hidan: You're not taking control! You're just messing around! Stop!

_Hahaha! Who's going to stop me? You? Hidan? Let me tell you something Hidan… Soon…Soon you will find out about something that's going to break you in a thousand pieces or more. Get ready._

Hidan: What are you say-

Shimu: AAAHH!

Tobi: Stop!

Tobi ran towards Shimu that was with tears on her face and with an evil smile, no question this was Tenma. Tobi grabbed her face and made her look at him even though his face couldn't be seen his voice could be heard.

Tobi: Shimu-chan! I know you're in there somewhere! Reach out to me! Follow my voice Shimu-chan! Don't let this monster control you, you're stronger, reach out for me!

At the moment Shimu got her old voice back but still with her eyes orange and tears on her face.

Shimu: To-Tobi?

Tobi: That's right Shimu, it's me.

Shimu: What's happening? I-I can't feel my arm.

Tobi: Whatever you do don't look away from me, everything is going to be fine, okay? Hold my hand Shimu.

_I just need to put this needle on her and she would fall asleep for sure… _Konan thought. She then began to move towards Shimu, Shimu didn't notice she was still looking at Tobi, her eyes began to turn blue again slowly so that meant good news but she was still weak and Tenma was still awake, Konan then made a small noise making Shimu's eyes change to orange in less than a second and looked at Konan.

_Bitch!_

Konan: Hold her!

Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Kakuzu and Deidara jumped on her holding her down to the floor as she screamed in anger.

Tobi: You shouldn't have moved Konan!

Konan: Shut up and hold her!

Hidan: Fucking hurry up!

Itachi: It's starting to burn!

Konan: Shut up! Kisame roll her sleeve up!

_AAAAAHHH!_

Tobi: Shimu-chan please!

At that moment Konan put the needle in her arm making Tenma scream but as he scream the screamed change in to Shimu's voice slowly making her fade away and fall asleep.

Kakuzu: Finally.

Deidara: Hidan you're such a dick!

Konan: Shut up! Itachi take her to the infirmary. The rest of you follow me I need help creating a new medicine for her in case this happens again.

Everyone left except Hidan and Deidara.

Hidan: Why am I dick you asshole!?

Deidara: You want to know what Shimu told me the night you found me with her in her room that she was crying, un?

Hidan stood there in silence.

Deidara: She told me she fucking loves you, un. That she's in love with you, un.

Deidara then explained what happened downstairs before Hidan got to the hideout, Hidan just stood there in silence, Deidara just "un" and left leaving Hidan in total darkness in a messed up room. Hidan then looked around the room. _She… loves me? _Hidan thought.

Two days later.

Hidan: She is still hasn't wake up.

Itachi: She is okay, so don't worry.

Hidan: *Sigh*

Tobi: I wish she was awake…

Deidara: We all do, un.

Konan: Hidan, I need to have a word with you.

Konan and Hidan walked to Pein's office, he wasn't there though. Hidan sat and so did Konan.

Konan: Pein is really worried about Shimu.

Hidan: Is he?

Konan: He went out to find out where she got this demon from and how she got it. I told him to look for Hayato.

Hidan: I hope he kills him.

Konan: Hidan… This demon has stages.

Hidan: The fuck that means?

Konan: It means that Tenma has stages of power the more high are the stages the stronger she will become and the harder it will be to stop her, and that also mean that Tenma can take control over her, who knows if he can take control over her… Forever.

Hidan: What!?

Konan: If she gets to the last stage… She can destroy all the world, universe, everything.

Hidan: You mean Tenma, cause she wont have control anymore. How do you know this?

Konan: I did my researches.

Hidan: So what we have to do is not pissed her off and that's it.

Konan: The demon is already awake, she cannot be angry or be using her techniques at all, cause that will only make him stronger.

Hidan: How many stages are they?

Konan: I- I don't know… all I know is before the last few stages she will die inside and Tenma will be her.

Hidan: Fuck.

Konan: Pein will found out more about this.

Itachi: We should go now. Knowing her, if she wakes up she will call out for Hidan and we will know.

Deidara: Right, un.

Tobi: *Sigh*

Deidara: You did a great job Tobi, un. Don't worry, lets go, un.

So they left, the door slammed making Shimu open her eyes.

Shimu: Where am I?... Hidan?

Shimu could barely talk, she slowly got up and started walking through the hideout halls with her arm extended and her hand on the wall for support she was to weak to walk, and her other arm broken on a plaster arm. She finally heard Hidan's voice, she walked a bit faster and peep to a door that was a little open and saw Konan and Hidan.

Konan: Don't worry Hidan.

Konan placed her hand on Hidan's shoulder, Shimu saw this and her eyes widen open. Jealous? Yes. She got so angry and since Tenma is still around he felt this energy and took control in no time, she then felt to the ground. Inside the office Hidan and Konan heard a noise like if something heavy fell on the ground, they opened the door to she Shimu on the floor on her knees looking down, she looked in pain.

Konan: She's awake?

Hidan: _**Shimu?**_

Hidan got on his knees and place his hand on her shoulder making her look at him and what he saw was her orange eyes.

Hidan: Fuck!

To be continued…


End file.
